Fractured
by beccalucy
Summary: Samcro is all about love, family, respect and loyalty, something that Jax the newest President of Redwood Original has lived his whole life by, but what happens when those sentiments are tested or even worse broken. Can Samcro take anymore hits, can his family? Find out in the Fourth installment of this series. A continuation of Home Sweet Home, Fighting Back & Everything Changes.
1. One

Hello everyone yes I'm back again this time with the fourth installment of this series...finally.

I've have slowly been working away on this story as I wanted to make sure (as always) that I did the show justice. But I have to admit I was excited about writing the events of season 5 as I loved the show. I was so intrigued by the changes we were shown in all the main characters of show. Something I really enjoyed watching and something I wanted to reflect in my own story.

Relationships in this story are strained to say least especially Nicole and Jax's but considering the way the show went and ended and the way I want to go with this then the change in their relationship is defiantly needed.

Anyway onto the more important stuff. I have a great deal of this story written and unlike the last story I know exactly where and how I want this story go. I will try and update every Sunday but if that isn't going to be possible (I've taken on a new job and it has me tied up so much more than my old one.) I will let you know and post as soon as I can.

So here we go I hope you all enjoy...

* * *

**Samcro is all about love, family, respect and loyalty, something that Jax the newest President of Redwood Original has lived his whole life by, but what happens when those sentiments are tested or even worse broken. Can Samcro take anymore hits, can his family? Find out in the Fourth installment of this series. A continuation of Home Sweet Home, Fighting Back & Everything Changes.**

**Fractured**

**Chapter One**

"Jesus Christ." Opie moaned as he placed down the last box in the small living space. It had been a busy few weeks but finally it looked like they were done, and he couldn't be happier about that.

He stood to his full 6'5 height and reached his arms above his head trying to stretch out the kink in his back.

"What's the matter, getting to old?" Nicole teased as she walked into the living space behind him carrying a leather holdall and a smug smile on her face.

Opie shook his head. "You know I could of made you move all this shit by yourself."

"Two things. One you wouldn't do that because lets face it you love me."

"Oh really." Opie folded his hands across his broad chest a smirk etching onto his lips. "And what's number two?"

"My stuff ain't shit." Opie decided not to comment on the last bit. "Anyway stop whining that was the last box."

"Finally." Nicole settled the holdall next to the boxes on the floor. Swatting Opie on the arm as she walked passed him.

"You want a beer?" She shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sure." Opie looked around the modest two bed 1 and half bathroom house and then down at the pile of boxes that lay around him in her small living space. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell she was going to make it all fit, but knowing Nicole she would make it work some how. She always did.

Walking into the red painted kitchen that still smelled like paint he found Nicole standing with her back to him as she watched the kettle boil on the stove. He wasn't surprised when he saw her pull her cell out of her back pocket to check it. He also wasn't surprised when her shoulders sagged in disappointment as she placed it back into her jeans.

It was a habit of hers lately and he could take a pretty good guess as to who she was hoping to get a call from. Jax.

He himself hadn't had a lot to do with the club lately, something about Clay still breathing seemed to leave a bitter taste in his mouth so he thought it would be for th best for him and his brothers if he wasn't around Clay at the moment. But that didn't mean that he didn't know that Nicole and Jax were on the outs with one another right now.

In all his years he had only known the two to not speak for no more than 2 days after an argument. This was new and it was unsettling. He was worried about her and he wasn't the only one.

Truth was after everything that had gone down with Clay, Opie decided it was best to keep himself to himself. So he could have easily missed all of this and he would have if it hadn't been for a certain brother who had turned up on his doorstep in the early hours of the morning a little over a week after the whole shit with Clay had gone down.

Opie had to admit he thought Happy had come there for a different reason. Thought Clay had gotten to the killer and spread more lies. But instead of facing the reaper like he initially thought Opie was faced with a man who was asking for his help, because he had no idea what to do with the woman he was currently staring at.

Opie was reluctant to get involved in more club drama, but listening to Happy explain how bad she was he knew he couldn't just leave her to crumble. She deserved more than that, plus she was one of his oldest friends, he was already losing one he didn't want to lose another. He had lost enough.

Plus it was actually nice to be around her, act normal for a bit and nothing was more normal than decorating her new place and moving all her shit in, and Ellie and Kenny loved and if anyone needed some normality in there life it was his kids

As the kettle whistled Nicole picked it up from the stove. Opie stood straighter when she turned back to look at him, a smile on her face again. It was false though.

She had slowly gotten better over the past five weeks but that was because he knew that she had put all her focus on the move, redecorating and her new job. He wondered how she would cope when it was all done. When the last item in those boxes were put away in a specific place, how would she deal with it all.

He had tried to talk to her, tried to get her to open up about Jax but she had closed him down and if that didn't work then she would flip the conversation onto him, start asking him questions as to why he was with her all the time, why he wasn't at the club, why he wasn't wearing his cut. All questions he wasn't ready or willing to answer.

They were both to stubborn for either to win.

Nicole set down the kettle when she saw Opie standing there and moved to the fridge where she pulled out a beer.

"You and the kids staying for dinner?" Nicole asked doing a quick check of the contents of her fridge which was not a lot. Beer, bottled water, milk, cheese and eggs. If they were staying it looked like it was going to be take out again. She really needed to go to the store.

"Kids are with Lyla tonight."

"Yeah how's that working out?" Opie shrugged as he took the beer she was offering. He didn't have a clue what was happening between him and his supposed wife. It was just another thing in his life that had turned to shit and honestly he didn't know if he had enough heart left in him to try and fix it.

Nicole looked at the giant across from her. She hated what had happened to him, what was happening. She could understand his struggle. The club which had basically been his whole was responsible for the death of his father and his wife and now it seemed his second marriage. Nicole was a little hesitant when Opie had told her that he and Lyla were to marry, it wasn't that she didn't like Lyla, she did in fact she had many a good girlie nights in with the woman she was a good person and great to talk to and most of all she really loved Opie and the kids. No Nicole was weary about them getting married because she wasn't sure Opie was ready for that. But they had given it a go and it had been going well but then the club got involved again and pushed them apart. She felt so sorry for him Opie deserved so much more, he deserved to be happy.

"It will work out Ope."

"Yeah."

"So dinner?"

"Yeah why not. Hap coming?" Nicole shook her head.

Happy had been a constant at first. He trailed her to work and back and if he was unable to she was to text him before during and after her shift. He had been great.

She had stayed with him for a week at his cabin. She had been a mess, but Happy-just like he always did- managed to make her feel better, safe like not all was lost. But at the same time she watched him start to struggle with it all. That was when Opie started coming around and that was when Happy started backing off.

He was still there, still joined herself, Opie and the kids for dinner. Had helped with the decorating and the move and even now he still frequented her couch most nights, but he had taken a step back from her.

They hadn't been together intimately since the night she had turned up at his. That was five weeks ago.

She knew why. It was the same reason Jax was still avoiding her. She was fucked up.

It took her a few weeks to realise what it was that she needed to do if there was ever a chance to get either man back as a constant in her life. She needed to change. She need to grow up and prove to both of them that she wasn't that mess she had once been.

After following the great advise Kozik had given her of pawning her engagement ring she managed to rent herself a new house, get a new job,and basically a whole new her.

"No actually he's on a run." Nicole said as she finished making her tea.

This was another subject he wanted to ask her about, but after the way she had closed him down about Jax he figured she would do the same about Happy, but the curiosity was starting to get to him. Happy wasn't going to talk about it so that just left her. She seemed to be doing better now. Maybe now it would be okay. With a swig of his drink for courage he asked the question he had been dying to ask.

"So, what's the deal with you and him?" And there was the question she had been waiting for. Not wanting to go in to detail about it, for her sake not his. Nicole shrugged it off.

"You mean are we fuckin'?" She laughed when Opie screwed his face up in disgust.

"I really don't need to hear that shit, Nic."

"You asked?" She spoke she a sing song voice finding this part of the conversation highly amusing.

"No Nic I didn't...but...are you?" Nicole took sip of her tea. If only Opie realised what a complicated question that was

"Nothing is going on between us, he's just watching out for me. Like he always has, like he was told to when I was a kid."

Opie nodded. He remembered that all of them at some point had been given the _you __watch out for her_ speech over the years, no surprise that Happy would be any different.

But he swore he could see a little disappointment in her eyes as she offered him the reply.

He wondered if she wanted more. He hoped that she didn't because he wasn't exactly sure how that would work out with Happy. But then again he never thought that Happy would be the one taking care of her the way he had been.

"Yeah well whatever, you deserve to be treated right Nic." Nicole didn't know what was making her smile at Opie's statement. Maybe the fact that Opie was being all protective-his actions reminding her of Jax. Maybe.

"So Pizza good for you?"

* * *

Nicole wiped her hands on the napkin before throwing it into the now empty pizza box. She noticed the way Opie was shaking his head at her.

"I'm still amazed that you can eat like that." She had demolished the whole thing.

"I've told you before I have my dad's metabolism."

"Yeah." Opie looked at the clock on the wall. 10pm. "I better get going." He said as he got to his feet. Nicole mirroring his actions. "Your still coming tomorrow right?"

Of course Nicole wanted to go, it was a memorial for Piney and she wanted nothing more than to pay her respects to him but she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous about seeing Jax.

She really thought she would have heard something from him by now but she hadn't. In fact apart from the call she had made to Tara-which was one of the briefest phone calls she'd had in her life-Nicole hadn't heard anything, even Gemma had become distant.

But she had to put all of her shit to the side because she could tell that Opie wanted maybe even needed her there. He'd been so good to her there was no way she was going to let him down.

"Of course I'm going to be there."

"Good." He lent down and kissed the top of her head.

After cleaning up after dinner she grabbed herself a bottle of water from the fridge and headed into her small living space that was cluttered with boxes.

"Ope's right I do have a lot of shit." She said to herself as she put her water on the dark wood coffee table and started unpacking the first box.

* * *

Nicole made her way down the short distance from her bedroom to the kitchen. It was dark but there was a low light filtering from the kitchen. Wrapping her arms around herself she stepped into the kitchen not one bit surprised when the fridge door closed to revel Happy. She was pleased though.

He unscrewed the cap of his beer and took a big pull.

"Hey." Nicole spoke sleepily from the doorway of the kitchen. Her voice making Happy's eyes shoot straight to her.

"I wake you?" Nicole shook her head.

Truth was even though it was nearly 2am she hadn't long gone to bed herself. She had spent the best part of her evening trying to find a home for all her stuff. Glancing back over at the boxes that still lay in the living space it seemed that all her hard work hadn't got her very far.

Happy stepped back as she stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge so she could get herself a bottle of water.

The light illuminated his face as he stood next to her. He looked tired. The run had obviously been harder than he had told her it would be.

"You hungry? I could make you something."

Happy shook his head in answer to her question. All he wanted to do was get his head down, and that was exactly what he had planned to do he hadn't intended on coming to hers tonight but he just kind of ended up there, like he ever since she moved into the place.

It was a hard line he was walking right now. He was trying to keep an eye on her but at the same time trying to keep some distance. He was obviously failing on that last part considering he was here.

She had been mess when she first showed up at his place and he really thought that was going to hurt herself, do something stupid. He couldn't allow that to happen. Plus if Happy was one thing, he was a man of his word and he had promised Kozik, his brother, that he would watch out for her. He had already aloud her to fall off the wagon once he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He wasn't an idiot.

But it started to get harder as the days passed and he couldn't do it on his own that was when he sought out Opie. He knew that if anyone could help him with her it was Opie.

And he had obviously been right in thinking that because she really was doing better now. She seemed to have her shit in order and although he still caught glimpses of that sadness in her she was moving on.

Well in some ways.

She hadn't been around the clubhouse, although he had to admit that he didn't think that was a bad thing. A bit of distance would probably be good not just for but Jax to.

The new President wasn't doing so well. He seemed tense. Now Happy wasn't stupid t believe that was just because of Nicole, the gavel came with great responsibility it could easily break the strongest of men but the distance that was currently separating the once close cousins obviously was effecting him in some way. But Jax, seemed unwilling to try and do anything about it.

Happy had to physically stop himself sometimes from speaking up about it. But he always stopped himself because not matter what was going between the two it was family business, and she wasn't his Old lady. Jax outweighed him.

"Is that smoke?" Nicole's words drew him out of his thoughts.

He hadn't even thought about the smell of smoke that would be lingering on him from the truck fire, and as he watched her eyes roam over him he knew that there was a good chance that there was physical evidence of the fire on him as well.

Clearly he couldn't hide the fact that tonight's run had gone to shit, even he wanted to. But that didn't mean he had to go into detail.

"Yeah." Happy took a quick drink of his beer.

Nicole nodded. This had become another thing of Happy's, he never went into great deal about the club and he never talked about Jax in front of her. Again she knew the reasons behind it and she knew that she had no right to ask him, she wasn't his Old Lady. Plus she knew that if anyone had been gravely injured he would have broken this little vow of silence he had on the club.

"Gonna take a shower." Happy said as he pushed himself from the counter he was leaning against.

"Okay, Night." Nicole started making her way down the hall to her bedroom, she heard Happy following behind her.

She still didn't really know how to feel about him, about their situation and the longer it was going unanswered the more awkward she found herself becoming around him and the more her mind started putting imagines of Happy and various sweetbtts doing things she didn't want to think about into her head. She wasn't jealous, she didn't want to be his Old Lady or anything she just wanted things to go back to the way they were before she had turned up on his doorstep a broken mess. She just wanted to know where she stood with him.

Unfortunately the only way she could do that was to talk to him.

Happy was just about to turn for the bathroom when Nicole spun round to face him. She looked like she wanted to say something but as soon as their eyes locked it was like she had changed her mind.

"What?" He asked just as she was about to turn away from him again.

_What the hell am I doing..._ Nicole thought to herself as she looked back at Happy. She was acting like a crazy person.

"Nothing." Nicole moved to stand in front of him and kissed him just at the side of his mouth for a second before pulling back and restoring the distance between them. "Night Hap." And with that she entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Happy watched her disappear before he entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. He ran a hand over his face as he came to stand in front of the mirror.

He wanted her there was no denying that, but at the same time he couldn't allow himself to go there. Some people may call him an asshole and sometimes he could be especially towards women but for some reason he found himself unable to take advantage of her. He didn't want to hurt anymore than she had been.

He sighed and what felt like the hundredth time when it came Nicole Teller he realised he was screwed.

* * *

**A/N So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, strangely (I have no idea why) but I was really nervous about posting this maybe it's because I know i'm stepping into new territory with my OC and Jax. Anyway please let me know what you think good or bad. Love you all x**


	2. Two

**A/N: Hello so first off I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has taken the time read the last chapter and a big thank you to those who took time to review, it is as always greatly appreciated. **

**I did want to say thanks to DarkChild19 as I couldn't PM you. I knew that me posting would make you happy and it was actually a review that you posted on the last chapter of Everything Changes that kicked my ass into gear to get this story posted, so thank you. **

**There was one thing I forgot to mention in the first Chapter. To those who haven't read any of the stories in this saga, it follows along with the show, meaning that this story will contain spoilers of season 5. So please you haven't watched it and don't want anything to be ruined then please don't read. **

**Anyway thanks again and here's the second chapter of Fractured. I hope you all enjoy...**

**Fractured**

**Chapter Two**

Jax sat at the kitchen table, Thomas balanced comfortably on his knee as he fed him breakfast. Tara hadn't seem to stir when he started crying, but even though he had gotten in until the early hours of the morning, Jax actually didn't mind getting up for the early feed, because truth was, sleep had evaded him last night.

He would like to put down to last night antics but it that wasn't the case the thing that kept him awake was the knowledge that it was Piney's memorial today or rather who was going to be there.

He had heard through the gossip grapevine that was the club that Nicole had moved out of the Gemma's and Clay's- he wasn't sure that was the best idea- but he tried not to concern himself with that because she wasn't his business anymore. And the fact that she would probably be attending today shouldn't be keeping him awake.

"Morning." Jax looked over his shoulder as Tara entered, the smile she had on her face from seeing the man she loved being the doting father disappeared when she saw the bruise laying across his cheek.

"I'm fine." He tried to reassure her as she came closer so that she could get a better look at him. The Doctor in her kicking in.

"Retaliation." Jax knew it wasn't a question.

Tara knew that a war was on the horizon- how could there not be after what Tig had done- but it worried her. Although she had pledged herself to Jax, promised that she would be there for him no matter what, this new war scared her more than anything else they have lived through. It made her fear for her children.

And with that thought came the bitter feelings of anger because she shouldn't be here, none of them should. But they were and it was all because of his family. Gemma, Clay, Nicole they all they played their part in keeping her and Jax trapped in Charming and she couldn't help but resent each of them for it.

At least this time Jax was on her side with this. He was with her as she was with him. 100%.

"Niners torched the truck last night. Everyones whole."

"Now what?"

"I fix it." Jax answered simply as he shifted the weight of his son on his lap before meeting her eyes again.

He could see the ache in her eyes. This was hard on her, she didn't want this shit neither did he but they...he had no choice. He had to be in Charming he had to take the gavel 5 weeks ago, he had to break all the promises he had made to the woman he loved, and in all fairness to that woman...the woman he loved more than anything she was doing her damn best to be the Old Lady the President of a Leading MC needed. He loved her for that. And he would do anything he could to make this easier on her.

"I'm going to keep Rat here at night and I want you carrying that gun."

"Okay." The words came easier than either thought it would. They were both obviously residing to the fact that this was there life now.

Grabbing herself a cup of coffee Tara joined her husband and children- the light in her otherwise dark life at the moment- at the table.

Jax watched Tara as she let her bandaged hand run over the blonde silk of Abels hair. Seeing that splint everyday was a reminder of what she had suffered because of his life choices. It didn't sit well with him none of this did. It felt like he was being pulled from every single angle at the moment, His Mom, Tara, Clay, the Club, Gallindo, The Irish and then there was Nicole. He couldn't please everyone he knew that, and he was focusing on the one he thought needed him the most. Tara.

"It's Piney's Memorial today." Jax nodded before offering a reply.

"You don' t have to come." Jax offered knowing who might be there and knowing that Tara might not be ready to see her yet. And with her response he knew his thoughts were correct.

"You think she's gonna be there?" Jax shrugged.

Tara shook her head at his reply. Just like Tara Jax knew that it was a dead cert that Nicole was going to be there she just didn't get why he wouldn't say it.

So far he had been strong, adamant even that him and Nicole were done but there was a small part of her that didn't believe it.

Tara remembered back to the tearful promise that he made about how he was done with her. That he would cut her out of his life and as soon as they were free of the weight that she had put them under they would do what they had planned and take the boys and leave Samcro behind them. It sounded great and she believed it at the time because she wanted to, needed to to some degree but now 5 weeks down the line Tara wasn't sure what to believe.

Nothing had changed nothing looked like it was going to change any time soon, all she could see was Jax's family once again keeping her and her boys in Charming. And Jax again back in the folds of his twisted family.

"Look babe." Jax tilted his head to the side hoping to catch Tara's eyes that had drifted from his to gaze longingly out the kitchen window. He knew what she was thinking. "I made a promise to you." He said when their eyes finally connected again. "I ain't gonna break it Darlin'."

"Heard she moved out." Tara said trying to gauge a reaction from the man across from her. Jax always did wear his emotions in his eyes and the one she was reading now was guilt. "You already know?"

"Yes." Jax knew there was no point in lying, they weren't doing that.

"You've spoken to her?" Jax shook his head to the pleasure of Tara.

"Gemma." He said simply to explain where he had heard this piece of information, but his answer only earned him an eye roll. And all he could do was sigh to himself.

There was that feeling again, like he was being pulled in every direction possible.

He understood Tara resentment towards the so called other women in his life, Christ right now he felt the same but that didn't mean he wanted to feel like this every time their names were mentioned.

He was doing his best and he would continue to because Tara deserved that but that didn't make this situation any easier.

"Look I know the situation we're in right now ain't the best but I promise we will figure this out, and we'll do it as a family. "

"I just want you to remember what she did, what Gemma and Clay have done to you and this family Jax."

"Trust me I remember." He said through gritted teeth. He did remember in fact he couldn't shake off what he saw in that file Romeo had handed him on Nicole or what he had read from the letter his Mother had given him.

Tara sipped her coffee. She'd reached the limit with him. Not that they talked about Nicole, Tara tried not to but sometimes she had to ask just to make sure that he was still keeping up his side of the deal and keeping away from his cousin, but it always ended like this. Anger flashing in his eyes annoyance written all over his face, This subject was over. And she didn't want to push him because as far as Tara was concerned Nicole was done with this family and Gemma was following closely behind her.

"I'm sorry." Tara reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his her thumb grazing his rough skin. "I'm just having a bad morning." Jax's brows furrowed in concern. "I'm training my replacement today."

"Shit I'm sorry babe. I totally forgot."

"It's okay."

"No it's not." And it wasn't she had been through so much for him, lost so much, and here he was forgetting about something that was clearly upsetting her. He could be an asshole sometimes. Grabbing Thomas tighter he stood to his feet and made his way around the table tucking his finger underneath Tara's chin so that he could lean down and kiss her on the mouth. "I love you Tara."

"I love you to." Jax bent down and kissed her again, his thumb tracing across the delicate line of her jaw.

"What time is Gemma coming around?" Jax asked standing back to his full height and shifting Thomas onto his other hip as he walked back to his side of the table and picked up Thomas' empty breakfast bowl taking it to the sink.

With his back to her Tara answered. "She's not coming. I'm taking the kids with me. I managed to get them in at the daycare."

Tara had decided this was best for children because of late it seemed that Gemma was taking a note from her nieces handbook of screwing up shit. Tara knew the signs, years of working in the medical profession gave her that and Gemma was clearly showing signs that she was using. Nothing major Tara knew that, Gemma would never touch the hard stuff, pot was her go to medicate always had been, god even Tara was now puffing on a joint on a more regular basics but Gemma had taken it to the next level. It wasn't just the pot she was drinking, heavily. She was unstable and just like Nicole Tara didn't want her anywhere near her boys. All of them.

Jax squeezed his eyes shut wincing for a moment at how complicated his life was and dreaming of an easier one. But that wasn't going to happen, this was it for him so lifting his heavy eyelids he glanced over at his fiancée who was already looking at him sipping on her coffee just waiting for him to make a wrong move. He didn't though. Walking back over to her he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Whatever you think is best Darlin'."

* * *

Happy walked into the kitchen just as Nicole threw her cell across the kitchen table, clearly annoyed. She ran a hand over her face before using the palms of both hands to rub at her eyes. She obviously hadn't heard him and his eyes decided to take advantage of that.

She was dressed in the same grey cami she had on last night but instead of the matching grey sweat pants she had on last night she was wearing a pair of black boy shorts and an oversized jacket wrapped around her. It only took him a split second to realise that it was his jacket-the one she had kind of stolen from him then given him back when she returned to Charming only for her to steal again when she stayed at his for the week- her hair was piled on the top of her head strands randomly falling down and framing her make up free face. Basically she looked amazing without even trying and Happy had to physically stop himself from taking her on the table she was sat at. He ran a hand over his face as the familiar and yet uncomfortable feeling of being screwed when it came to his woman stirred inside him.

"Morning." Nicole's head shot up from staring blankly at her cell to see Happy walking into the small red kitchen he helped to paint.

She smiled a genuine smile even though her morning had already started off crappy, because for some reason- now 5 weeks on- seeing him wakeup in her house maybe even join her for breakfast always made her smile.

"Morning. You want some some breakfast, coffee?" Nicole asked getting to her feet and heading for the coffee pot knowing he would say yes and he did.

"Coffee's fine." He rasped his voice still having the excess gravel from sleep.

"Gemma." Nicole offered as an explanation when she noticed Happy-who had taken the seat that she had just vacated- eyeing the phone she had discarded on the table. "She was supposed to give me a ride to Piney's thing today, but I can't get a hold of her. No one's answering at the house and her cell just keeps going to voicemail."

"I can give you a ride."

"That's okay I can just take the truck." Happy raised his left brow. Nicole knew that there was going to be no arguing here.

Grabbing the mug of coffee she had just poured him she went over to the table and placed the mug in front of him, another smile creeping on to her face.

"Okay."

"Good." Happy took a sip of the coffee that was made exactly how he liked it.

"I've got a shirt you can borrow."

Happy looked confused so she pointed to the black smoke marks on his shirt. He pulled at his t-shirt to get a look and she watched him shift a little uneasy in his seat. She wasn't going to push him to tell her and he knew that but it still created an awkward moment that neither wanted.

"I'll go get that shirt."

Happy watched her slip out the kitchen and he was thankful for the breather, even if it was a short one.

When she returned with the white t-shirt that Sons written across it he stood to his feet and without thinking he pulled the dirty shirt he was currently wearing over his head.

Nicole actually sucked in a breath when she was faced with his bare tattooed covered chest, she remembered back to the last time she had been lying in bed beside that beautiful toned body. It was the morning after she had turned up on his doorstep.

After her argument with Jax, Nicole had just needed to feel that safety that only he seemed to give her. And he hadn't failed. Once the tears had stopped he was there and he allowed her to make a move. They had spent most of the following day in bed. He never asked her anything and she never said anything he was just there and that was all she needed and to some degree still needed.

Nicole took a step closer to him, her hand reaching out to touch him. Her eyes were locked with his. If she saw any sign that he wanted her to stop she would, but she didn't see a thing except intrigue so she took another step.

He should stop her, he knew that but he couldn't and fuck...he didn't want to. Her touch felt good and he felt his insides twist when her hand slid across his stomach to rest on his lower back, her tight little body now pressed against his as her head tilted up towards his. Her eyes still unwavering from his. She was going to kiss him and he was going to let her, but before there lips could even touch the chirping of her cell drew them both out of the moment.

Her head was spinning and it took a second to realise just how close she was to him and just how close she was to actually kissing him.

"You gonna get that?"

"What..huh...yeah..." She shook her head as she stepped around him to pick up her phone. The caller ID telling her it was Opie.

Happy watched her as she took the call, moving around the small kitchen back and forth, she was flustered by what just happened and seeing her like that brought him back into the stark reality of it all.

He shouldn't have let her do that, he shouldn't have let things get that far. She wasn't ready for this and judging by how she was acting he was right to think that.

He picked up the clean shirt from the table where she had placed it when she picked up her phone and pulled it over his head.

He listened to the one sided conversation she was having until she said her goodbyes.

"Uh that was Ope, he wants me there a little earlier, help with the kids, so I can just take the truck." Happy nodded clearing his throat.

"Yeah I should head to the clubhouse." This time Nicole nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her weight shifting from foot to foot.

He slid his cut on and headed for the back door, clearly willing to leave without making a comment about what had just happened or rather what could of happened.

"Hap..." He paused his hand resting on the door handle. She waited for him to say something and he did it just what she wanted to hear.

"Gotta go i'll see you later." And with that he was gone.

Nicole resided herself to the fact that this day was just going to be crap all round.

* * *

Nicole stood by Opie's side. Lyla had been with the kids and they had said their goodbyes and now they were just waiting for Samcro to gather so they could pay their respects.

When Opie had called her earlier he had told her about the change in plan. It had seemed that Opie had had a change in heart and decided that he didn't want his kids to be there when Samcro arrived. Nicole couldn't fault that decision.

Opie was a club kid like herself and Jax he knew what the club did to you. And his kids had already suffered enough at the hands of the club. He was just protecting his family.

"Thanks for coming ti be here for the kids. Your good with them."

"No need to thank me Ope, I love those kids and I enjoy spending time with them." He nodded from beside her.

Nicole hearts ached for him. He had been through so much, they all had and Nicole wondered if any of this would get easier, if any of them would actually catch a break in this life.

The sound of bikes drawing closer was heard before both Nicole and Opie saw the bikes pull into the cemetery.

Her heart actually skipped a beat when she watched Jax park and dismount his bike followed quickly by the others.

"He's loves you."

Nicole looked up at the man beside her. He was still watching the scene she had been so she knew what or rather who she was referring to. Jax

She signed to herself. She desperately wanted to believe that and she tried to ignore that big part of her that told her told her that he didn't, that this time she had pushed him to far.

* * *

Jax pulled his sunglasses from his face as he stepped onto the grass to make his way towards his best friend and his cousin.

It was the first time he'd seen since he walked away from her that night where he found out all of her dirty little secrets. In some ways, hell in most ways he wished that he had never seen what lay in those pages of that folder. He had known her to do some fucked up shit in her time but what was in that folder took it to another level. And seeing her, being face to face with her made him realise that he could never look at her the same wayagain.

"Ope."

"Jax."

Nicole stood aside watching as the two friends embraced one another in a hug. She felt nervous, like she shouldn't be there that she was invading on a private moment, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to see her cousin, to actually speak to him. It felt like a life time since they had.

Jax stepped back and even though he tried not to he couldn't stop himself from stealing a glance at her.

"Hi Jay." She spoke when Jax's blue eyes finally rested on her.

"Can we talk?"

Nicole felt like she had just had the wind knocked out of her. Tear pooled in her eyes. He ignored her, it was like she wasn't even there. It killed her, and she had no one to blame but herself.

"I'm just gonna..." She could finish the sentence the lump lodged in her throat wouldn't allow her to. She didn't wait for a response from either man before she started heading across the grass to her truck.

"I'm glad you decided to do this." Jax said to Opie as he pushed down the feeling he knew all to well as guilt. She looked like like he had just slapped her in the face and in some ways he supposed he just had, but he had no chose. This was how it had to be.

"Its not for me I did it for my kids." Jax nodded.

"This is good for everyone Ope, lets us all say goodbye." Jax looked across the cemetery at his brothers who had hung back out of respect.

"And it let's us bury the lie that Piney Winston was taken out by the Mexican Cartel..." The distaste of this whole situation was evident. Jax couldn't blame him.

"The truth will come out man." Jax said hoping to reassure his best friend but the way he let out an exaggerated breath Jax knew that it wasn't working. Right now with all the other shit going on Jax just couldn't do that. "It just can't be now to many people would get hurt."

"We both know it should be Clay lying in that hole." Jax manoeuvred himself so that he came to stand in front of Opie.

"I know the hate your feeling for the man trust me." Although Jax couldn't go into detail he really did understand. Clay killed JT, his father so Jax knew the pain his best friend was feeling. "But your gonna have to trust me on this. Clay will get his. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"All I know is that the gavel has a way of turning shit around."

"I'm not gonna turn into Clay."

"I'm more afraid that I'm gonna turn into you." Opie could already feel himself pulling away from his family just like Jax was. It was painful to see, he didn't want to be like that.

"You even been to her new place?"

"That's none of your business." Jax said flatly, a hint of anger in his tone. His shit with Nicole was exactly that...his...he didn't need nor what people trying to get involved.

"That shit might fly with everyone else but not me. I know your both going through some shit..."

"She say somethin' to you?" Opie laugh as he shook his head.

"Nah, she just as stubborn as you on that front."

"Then you don't know what you talking abut." Jax snapped his frustration finally getting the better of him.

"It can't be that bad man to kick her out of your life, ignore her like she's not even there." Opie snapped with the same amount of frustration. He just didn't get it.

"We're not having this conversation." Jax spoke sternly, leaving no room for argument as he cocked his head in the direction of the rest of his brothers.

* * *

"Nic love." Nicole knew that it would be impossible to get past them all without having to speak but she couldn't help but hope.

"Hey." Nicole forced herself to offer Chibs a smile-she was used to that-and tried to continue her way out of the cemetery but Chibs moved into her path.

"Haven't seen ya in a while. You good?"

"Yeah." She kept the smile in place as her arms wrapped around herself. "Just been busy with the move and my new job."

"Joey's. Aye Jackie-boy mentioned somethin'." Nicole felt her smile wavier. _Jax knew? _

Chibs followed Nicole's gaze as it fell over to where her cousin stood with Opie. Jax had not shed any light as to what was going on between him and Nicole and under any other circumstances he wouldn't be bothered, it was Jax's personal business. But it was changing Jax whether the new President wanted to believe it or not.

"I think your wanted." Nicole spoke barely above a whisper as she turned to look back at Chibs.

"Aye." Chibs hadn't missed the flick of the head from Jax signalling them over. He looked over to his brothers and repeated the signal Jax had given him. All of them nodded and made their way over to Piney's grave side, all except one. Chibs wasn't surprised and placed a kiss on Nicole's cheek as he to made his way over leaving just Happy and Nicole.

Nicole turned to continue her exit only for her eyes to find Happy's/ They were back to just staring at one another, but Nicole couldn't do it not after what she had just experienced. She just couldn't.

She dropped eye contact and Happy watched her as she continued towards her truck. She looked just about ready to break and that worried him. She had come to far from that night she turned up at his place to go back.

But he couldn't do jack shit right now. He was here as a Son, to pay his respects to a founding member. He couldn't go after her. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't later, because after witnessing first hand the cold reception Jax had given her it was clear that besides Opie- who as already twisted up in his own shit- he was all she fucking had at the minute.

**Hope you all enjoyed it x**


	3. Three

**A/N: Thank you again everyone for reading and this this story to Favorites and reviewing. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. So thank you. **

* * *

**Fractured**

**Chapter Three **

Gemma handed the driver a twenty, telling him to keep the change as she eased herself out of the cab. She was tired, achy and sore. Her memories from last night had become a little clearer after her insightful little talk with Nero this morning, but most of it was still a blur. Whatever was missing though if it was half as good as what she could remember she wasn't going to complain.

She couldn't suppress the smile forming on her lips with the thought of last night, the thought of Nero.

He was an unexpected and yet a delightful surprise in her otherwise sorry state of a life.

Since all the shit had gone down with Clay, she had began to spiral. She wouldn't admit it but she knew she was struggling to deal with everything, but then again was she blame... for over thirty years she had been the Queen of Samcro, she'd had everything, but now it felt like she had nothing.

One night that was all it had taken for her life to turn into ruins. The life she had spent over 30 years building...one awful night.

Gemma had been hit before, god she had been beaten and raped but the beat down Clay- the man she loved- had given her hurt her deeper than any beat down she'd received.

Everything changed that night, but unfortunately the changes to her family hadn't stopped there. Holes in her family were starting to appear everywhere, the most unsettling change being between her Son and her Niece.

Gemma had tried to talk to both of them, separately and together- it had taken all of her deviousness skills to get the siblings in the same room but it had proved to be a waste of time. Nicole was willing but Jax had just shot her down, and Nicole had ended up rushing out of the house not a beat behind Jax in tears.

And if that hole situation wasn't bad enough Tars was digging her heels in with the boys. Gemma had not spent any alone time with her grandbabies...well she couldn't remember, one because it had been that long or two the weed and booze was fuzzing everything together. She knew that it was wrong, bad even but it was the only thing that seemed to get her through each day.

Letting herself in to her house she wasn't the least bit surprised to find Wayne Unser sat at the kitchen Island.

It was a regular thing now, it seemed that the old man was always there in her home waiting for her to return. She knew he cared deeply about her and shamefully she had always taken advantage of that, her most recent try was when she used the attraction he had for her to help her cover up the murder of Piney Winston, in a bid to spare her husband, Clay. _What a waste of time that was._

It was only the fact that she felt so alone that she never said anything to him, she even put up with his disapproving glances she caught him giving her on more than one occasion, because as fucked up as it sounded-which seemed to be the story of her life right now- it was nice to know at least somebody stilled cared, even if it just was pity.

"Uh...I thought you we're gonna be at Piney's thing." Unser said glancing over his shoulder at the back rooms.

"Shit." Gemma cursed dropping her bag on to the island Unser was sat at drinking coffee.

This was obviously another thing she could blame the weed for, forgetting which was for the most part what she was aiming for but how could she forget something this important. She should have been there today not just for herself or to pay respect to Piney- the man her husband had killed- but for her family. Jax, Opie, Nicole..._Shit..._Her mind flashed back to the missed calls she had received from her niece this morning when she was flat out naked in Nero's bed a whore lying at the bottom of the bed.

Absent mindedly her hand come up to rub her forehead pushing back the memories of last night escapades as well as the thumping that was increasing in her head with each second.

"I forgot. Did you go?" She hoped the answer was yes at least that way her babies would have had a familiar face there but that wasn't the case. Unser shook his head. No.

Unser had thought about going but had changed his mind, considering the fact that he had been the one to attempt to cover up Piney's murder. He didn't think Opie would appricate his presence there nor did he think Nicole would. Truth was after that day in trailer where he had started telling the story of how Clay had been behind JT's- her Uncle's- death he hadn't really seen much of her, which was sad because he kind of loved all those kids like his own.

So he had done what he always did when he felt alone, helpless, and basically unwanted, he went to Gemma's house the only place where he felt useful. And Gemma whether she admit it or not needed him. And she was defiantly going to need him in a minute.

"Gemma..."

"What?" Gemma didn't like his tone or the way he was looking at her , he looked skittish. Unser never looked at her like that unless...

_Fuck_

Her heart jumped into her mouth. In front of her stood Juice and Rat both carrying large boxes. It wasn't the sight of the two men that made her feel like she'd just been hit by a semi it was because she knew why they were here, what was in those boxes and who was here with them...Clay.

She didn't want Clay in her house, Christ right now she didn't want to be within 10 feet of the man who beat her to a pulp with his bare arthritic hands in the exact place she was standing now. But she wasn't about to be run out of her own house. She suffered enough at this mans hands.

Storming through her house leaving the three men behind to exchange worried looks Gemma headed to the room she knew he would be. Their bedroom.

Clay stilled, his hands hovering over her jewellery box, at the familiar click of her heels. He had missed that sound over the past 5 weeks. The house he was now living in alone was to quiet to cold. He hated it, he wanted to be back inside the walls of this house, his family home with the woman he loved but he wasn't a fool to believe that that would be happening anytime soon, but it would happen.

Turning to look at her, for the first time since that day 4 weeks ago in St. Thomas. He was surprised and saddened by the woman staring back at him from the doorway of the room that they once shared.

The guilt was eating him alive. He had destroyed one of the strongest women he knew, the only woman he had ever loved. He knew that nothing he could do for her would make up for that. But he needed to try because he couldn't stand a life without this woman, she was all he had left. He'd do anything.

Gemma didn't know what she had been expecting when she had stormed through the house in search of her estranged husband, but the beat up, dishevelled looking old man was not it.

He had always been strong not just mentally but physically, he was a big guy, but that was not the man she was seeing and it caught her completely off guard.

She had told herself again and again that she hated him and she was actually starting to believe it but for some reason seeing him this vulnerable made her think differently, and for the first time since he had laid hands on her Gemma well and truly understood why Nicole had gone back to Ryan all those times after he beat her. Love wasn't a switch you could just flick on and off.

"I was just looking for that ring Rusty gave me." Hearing his tired almost weak voice brought her from within and back to reality. This man broke her.

Stepping into the room with purpose Gemma went over to her jewellery box- purposely making sure to keep distance between them- and removed the top shelf to reveal a secret compartment. Without even to have to double check with him that she was reaching for the right ring, she picked it out and handed it to him, trying her best to keep her eyes from meeting his.

"Thank you."

"Don't take any of the photos." She told him as she began to walk back out of the room.

Clay's knew he deserved the distance, the harshness that lived in her voice with every word she spoke to him but again all he could think of was he needed this woman, he loved her and wasn't going to let her go, not with at least trying.

"Can we talk?" Gemma stopped mid stride, wavering slightly on her 4 inch heels. She should carry on walking she didn't want to speak to him but for some reason her feet wouldn't move.

"Gemma, I know there's nothing I can say..." Turning on the balls of her feet, her eyes met his.

"No there isn't." Clay nodded placing the ring she had just given him into the inside of his cut. He wasn't ready to go yet he needed to talk to her. So he tried a different approach.

"You doing okay, the kids...Nicole, heard she's moved out..." He'd said the wrong thing again. The death stare she was throwing at him confirmed that.

Gemma felt the panic rise up in her. The thought of Clay being near her family scarred her, not because she thought that he would physically hurt her but because of the things he knew. If he was still on this kick on wanting to hurt her then all he would have to do was fill in the gaps of the letter she had pulled from JT's letters to Jax and Nicole and Gemma would well a truly lose everything.

Even though Clay was still sat around the table, she knew the relationship between son and stepfather was pretty non existent as was Clay's relationship with Nicole.

Gemma wanted to keep it that way.

"You don't get to talk about them."

He wasn't surprised by the response. Gemma loved those kids- he did to – but after hurting her so badly it was surprise to him that she wanted to keep her kids close and away from him, even if it did hurt him, he understood it.

But he missed the relationships he had with Jax and especially Nicole. He was a family man and not having that hurt worse that taking the bullet to his lung.

Things were never going to be the same with Jax they were to far gone but he had hope for Nicole even if she had practically thrown himself and Juice out of her new house when the went round with a house warming gift of a bottle of Vodka.

"I'm sorry." Clay offered hoping Gemma would accept it and stay a little longer. This was the most time they had spent in the same room since he laid hands on her. "I know you want me dead, that's why you gave the letters to Jax." He watched Gemma swallow the lump in her throat. He hoped that was a sign of guilt on her side, guilt was good guilt meant that she had feelings towards him.

"I hurt you, I messed up not just with you but that shit with Tara. I'm sorry, I was...I was so consumed with the end goal, it was all that I could see, I lost sight of everything else. I lost sight of you. I let you down." He moved closer towards her happy in the fact that she didn't back away from his advances. "I won't do it again. The stuff that John said about you in those letters." Gemma's already pale face paled even more. This was her worse nightmare.

It terrified Gemma to know that Clay if he wanted to could bring her down with him but as he continued Gemma realised that that wasn't going to happen.

"Your involvement. I'm gonna take that to my grave."

The tears burned at the back of her eyes making her turn away from him. She wasn't going to let him see her cry this was something she had promised herself a long time ago, even if these were weirdly along the lines of happy tears.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but I love you Gem, I always have always will."

Clay watched her leave, could hear her suck back the tears she was trying to fight back, but was failing. He felt the smallest of smiles tug at the corner of his mouth.

She still cared.

* * *

Over the past 5 weeks Jax had come to realise that Romeo had played down his links to the CIA, because some how they had managed to get Bobby out of Stockton, no questions asked and had so much inside information it terrified him.

Jax was over a barrel with these two men, they were holding the one he cared about over his head. Nicole.

It was clear there was no bluffing when it came to these two men. If he failed them in any sort of way there was no doubt that Nicole would never see the outside life again by the time these two were done with her.

This was just another obstacle in his already complicated life.

But he did what he always did, he managed, took it his stride though because he had to. He was President now, he couldn't crumble. To many people were dependent on him and he wasn't just thinking about his brothers.

"How's life as King?" Romeo asked as they waited for Bobby to arrive.

The word King made his insides turn. Years of being refereed as the Prince Of Charming had been bad enough but to be called King, the same name that Clay had been called, the name he relished. It didn't sit right with him. But this wasn't the time to air those feelings.

"Be a lot easier if I had black off my back." Business. This was the safest ground for them to discuss. Seemed Romeo agreed.

"For us to." Romeo replied with a stern face.

Pope was going to become a pain in both their sides but as he had not struck out yet neither the Sons or Gallindo neither could strike, but as for the Black puppets Laroy was controlling, this they could do something about.

"Laroy is on a rampage..." Jax inhaled his cigarette. Laroy had hit almost every single coke run they had made in the last 5 weeks and not just that Laroy was starting to get loud with his threats. The man wanted an eye for an eye, in other words he wanted a girl to pay in the same way his girl had. That didn't sit well, even if it had come to nothing yet. A talk with Pope was the way to go. "I need a face to face." Jax said knowing that if they could sort things with Pope the man would rein in Laroy and his crew.

"That's easier said than done." Luis contributed from beside Romeo.

"Then tap into your so called CIA contacts." Jax snapped, his patience running thin. These to were just bullshiting, they didn't care about any of the threats Laroy had made all they wanted was to get the men their CIA bosses needed them to, but that wasn't how this was going to work. Gallindo had to work with him.

"Look Pope doesn't need anything, we all know he can have anything he needs. I have to give him something he wants."

"And you have that?"

"Maybe." Jax watched as Romeo and Luis exchanged were doubting him. That was a mistake. But before either could say another word a black SUV pulled up and Bobby stepped out of the vehicle before it even came to a full stop.

He looked a little weary and Jax couldn't blame him for that. The man had been hauled up inside details not divulged to him as to why and then all of sudden his ass was being pulled out. He was bound to be confused on edge, but once they were back in the safe confides of the clubhouse Jax would explain everything to the man he was planning on making his VP.

Flicking the butt of his cigarette away he strode across the gravel to embrace his brother in a hug.

"Missed you son." The older man spoke as they embraced. "Very happy to be out but scared to ask how." Bobby commented as he looked over his shoulder at Romeo and Luis. He had every right to be scared.

"It's been a long month brother."

* * *

Happy took another pull from his beer as he sat under the overhang on the picnic table with his brothers while they waited for Bobby to finally come home.

Once leaving the cemetery they had all come back and sunk a shot of Tequila in memory of the Old man, an original Nine, a legend. All that said Happy could not stop the itch inside him. As much as he wanted to partake in this show of respect and goodbye for a brother someone who was still alive and breathing- he hoped- needed him more. But just when he thought he could slip away unnoticed and without suspicion he was reminded of the return of another brother.

He hadn't forgot about Bobby...not completely...just others things started crowding his head. Unfortunately now that he memory of his brothers return was at the for front of his mind, he knew he wasn't going anywhere,...not yet.

Nicole would have to wait. But that didn't mean that he couldn't fire off a quick text telling her not to do something stupid. He tried to ignore the fact that she hadn't replied wasn't eating away at him.

And his mood darkened even more when the Police car pulled into the lot..._Fuck sake, _we're they ever going to catch a break today.

They all remained where they were situated. Happy on the bench, Filthy Phil sat beside him, Tig's foot propped on the other bench beside Chibs who was facing the ring. Juice sat beside him. Each and everyone of them acting like the Sheriffs presence wasn't even a blimp on their radar.

Roosevelt approached the solid wall that was the Sons Of Anarchy. He had to had it to these men they were always on.

"Where's Jax?" Roosevelt asked as he looked around trying to make eye contact with each son. He waited a beat but all he got was a grouped silence. "What none of you talking this morning, or do you just not know where your new President is?"

Unsurprisingly that got a response. These men were predictable on one thing. Their loyalty towards each other.

"He's not ere." Chibs told him without so much as a glance over his shoulder. "What de yer want?"

"Are you guys aware of the violence happening in Charming?" Chibs turned round to face Roosevelt at that point. "Four home in evasions in less than a week."

And those home evasions really were starting to become a real pain in his neck. The normally loving Charming residents, who embraced the out law MC were slowly starting to fall out of love with them over these acts of violence. Which on one hand was what Roosevelt wanted but on the other it meant that his office was over run with overly concerned residents but overly concerned residents who weren't willing to divulge any information that could harm the Sons and therefore put them in danger. Yes this new situation was really becoming a pain he could do without.

"What you think we had something to do with that?" Tig asked staring straight at Roosevelt his face not altering from the blasé look he placed on to his face when Roosevelt had pulled into the lot.

Deciding to keep the concerned citizens to himself Roosevelt took a different tack

"Five weeks ago an unidentified man run down Veronica Pope, on what we can only consume was an attempted hit on Laroy Wade." Roosevelt stared out the black curly haired man who he was sure was staring daggers at him from behind his dark shades. "No witnesses came forward yet but some folks are saying they saw the one Niners chasing after a bunch of guys on motorcycles." Roosevelt turned his gaze to each of them watching for a reaction. He got nothing. Shock.

"Lynette Brice, Wade Tanner, Precious, Carl Jenkins."

"Those names meant to mean somethin?" Tig asked even though he already knew the answer, just like he knew all his brother did. But he acted dumb for the sake of Roosevelt, noway was he giving anything away, none of them were.

"They all have links to this club. Crow eaters, maniacs ex-maciacs, ex-Old Ladies. Don't tell me you don't see the pattern here." Roosevelt remarked once again casting his eyes over the group. "If this is retaliation from the one Niners or Pope.

"We ain't heard of any beefs man." Tig again spoke out.

Roosevelt cast his eyes onto the newest member of SOA. The one who's face was red raw with road rash.

"So who would attack your Auto parks truck outside of Modesto last night?" He watched Phil drain what was left of his beer making it clear that he wasn't going to get an answer. But then some one spoke up.

"Angry Pirates."

Happy was normally a silent man preferring not to get involved in the squabbles or pathetic games like Roosevelt was playing now but truth was he was tired, pissed and all patience he had was gone. Which is why he spoke his mind. He just wanted to get this all done with so he could get to the place he was needed.

Roosevelt stared at the bold headed man he'd come to know as Happy Lowman aka the Tacoma Killer.

Roosevelt found himself intrigued by the man. Everything he had read on the man during his liaisons with Linc Potter told him that he was nothing but a cold calculated killer with no soul but then he had met the man and he had seen a completely different side to the man he had read so much about.

The interaction between this man and Nicole Teller at St. Thomas 5 weeks ago shocked him. He saw emotion in the man. Course it was showed through anger and in a possessive way but it was still an emotion that he hadn't read in connection with this man. And it went well above a Son protecting the Princess of Samcro.

And this could work in his favour. Jealously and fear could be a dangerous combination especially in a man like this.

Roosevelt inched towards Happy. "Next house evasion could be someone closer. Nicole Teller maybe. She's just moved out by herself hasn't she?" He made sure since he found about about Damon Popes daughter being killed that he kept tabs on the Samcro including their families. "Sorry is that name a little to close to home for you guys?" _Yes it was._

The reaction was instant. All the men tensed but it was Happy who was on his feet standing to his full height and staring down at Roosevelt like he had just killed his dog or something. This was good to know.

Again it was the lack patience that had him on his feet. Who the hell did this man this he was to throw around her name like that. Especially with the threat of Laroy still lingering to close to home.

He'd seen today that Jax had bailed out on her and Opie had his kids to protect, the rest of the club would if needed be there for her in a heartbeat but they didn't know the full extent of the damage not only someone could do to Nicole but the damage she could do to herself.

She really didn't need any of this. But- even though he hated the fact- Roosevelt had a fucking valid point. It could easily be her next. She was completely open because him being that the clubhouse now left her vulnerable to an attack. Unlike Tara who had Prospects watching her and Gemma who had Unser Nicole had no back up.

"Yeh makin' a threat dare chief?" Happy was thankful Chibs stood up and said something because he was seconds away from taking out everything he was feeling inside out on this prick of a sheriff that dared to threaten her. Consequences damned.

"No." Roosevelt gave one last long look to Happy before moving his eyes onto to the Scotsman. "It's a suggestion, one that you men shouldn't take likely. Now I know that your just a bunch of motorcycle enthusiasts but even you men can surely see a pattern here. Whoever is doing this has it in for Samcro. Now I don't give a shit if Pope or the one Niners blow up every shipment of yours, but if innocent blood gets spilled, then I'm gonna make it my business. Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal." Roosevelt turned back to look at Happy when he heard his raspy tones.

He hoped he'd made his point by using Nicole as an example. She was Samcro but she was still an innocent woman and if she did get hurt- if anyone else got hurt- because of these men Roosevelt would make sure it was the last thing they did.

"Good." He nodded at the men and headed back for his car. "I'll be see you gentlemen." He hollered over his shoulder.

Happy's head spun on his shoulders when he felt the hand land on his shoulder.

"She's gonna be fine brother, no one is going to get to her." Tig assured him in hushed tones and Happy realised that all eyes were on him. _Fuck. _

He didn't like this shit and he didn't need it. He was supposed to be the stoic enforcer the one they all depended on, he wasn't the guy who lost his temper and he wasn't the type of son to focus on anything but the club. He's brothers needed to believe that but his reaction to Roosevelt had clearly shown his brothers different.

"Just hate that prick."

"We all do."

Happy nodded and was thankful when Jax pulled into the lot and Bobby stepped out the passenger side. The attention was off him and on his brother. Happy couldn't- for the lack of better terms- happier.

Nicole Teller was going to be the death of him.


	4. Four

**So this is only a short chapter, been a bit under the weather lately but I just couldn't leave you-my lovely readers- hanging.**

**So here we go, I hope you all enjoy...**

**Fractured **

**Chapter Four**

Bobby without a doubt loved his family- his brothers mainly- it was all he had thought during his short stint inside. He had dreamt about being back within the folds of the ones he loved but he knew his fate was sealed Otto one of his longest and dearest brothers had ratted on him, spilled his guts of the crimes he knew that related to himself and club. He should never have seen the light again yet here he was sitting in the VP chair that Jax had kind of surprised him with on the journey back to the clubhouse.

He still wasn't sure what to feel about the whole thing but he wasn't going to turn his nose up at it either. He was happy to take the roll, if Opie wasn't, even if he was a little apprehensive about what was to come.

Bobby spun the cigar between his fingers. Jax had offered it to him once he had told him that he was his choice for VP, he accepted even though he didn't miss the fact that Jax hadn't kept one fore himself. Maybe the cigars were to much of a reminder of his now estranged step father.

Tensions were running high he sensed it as soon as his brothers had embraced him when he arrived home.

And If he was stepping into the full shoes of VP he needed to know. And judging by the fact that Jax had ushered him to Church the new Prez clearly wanted to tell him.

"So...You gonna tell me how I'm out. Not that I'm not grateful."

Jax knew without a doubt that he couldn't move through all of the shit the Club was currently facing without the help of his VP, which meant he had to tell him everything.

"This stays between us." Jax stated as he took a long pull of his cigarette. Bobby nodded wanting to hear more. "There's was a RICO case being built against us."

"Shit. Otto was past history. He gave me up." Jax nodded. The fact that a brother had ratted, a brother who had been up-until now-so loyal still left a bitter taste in his mouth and by the scowl on Bobby's face it did with him to. "This is Luann." Jax nodded in agreement. They had messed up when it came to taking care of Luann's killer, Georgie, meaning they had betrayed Otto and it seemed that was exactly how he felt...betrayal led him to turn on the club. And even though Jax understood he couldn't allow it to happen.

Gallindo were doing their best, using their contacts, to try and crush the RICO case, but that wasn't enough if Otto had ratted once he could easily do it again and the man knew enough about the club to put them all away for a very very long time.

"If that was a RICO case against me brother how the hell am I out?"

"Gallindo." Jax watched Bobby shift in his seat looking at him in disbelief. Jax decided it was best to continue, none of this explanation was going to be easy and he just wanted to get it over with. "They have links to the CIA they used their contacts to kill the RICO case the Feds were building against us"

Bobby blew out a breath. He hadn't expected that. Gallindo we're rats, even if they were helping the Sons out he didn't like it.

"That some serious shit brother."

"That ain't all of it." And this was the part Jax was dreading.

He had gone back and forth over this in his head. The fact that Bobby needed to know everything had never changed, Bobby was his VP and Jax wasn't about to start their partnership by hiding shit from him. He wasn't going to be like Clay. But he still wasn't keen on discussing this. Even though he could never erase what he knew-although he wished he could- going through the contents of the folder wasn't something he wanted to keep reliving. But Bobby need to know everything to be able to understand and help.

So with reluctance he pushed himself away from the table and closed the short space that lay between him and the safe. Punching in the code he pulled open the iron door and reached inside for the brown folder Romeo had handed him a mere 5 weeks ago. He had hid in there, with the notion of out of sight out of mind, but it hadn't turned out that way.

He still couldn't get his head around it all. How could she have been so stupid. She willingly gave herself Darby knowing full well what the consequences would be, but that was what she had wanted she had gone there wanting him to kill her, end her life, because she couldn't deal with the thought of him being dead, killed by his own brothers, his family. That knowledge was worst than all the shit that was inside. But he couldn't allow himself to go there he had to focus on the mess she had caused, the mess that stopped him leaving Charming in his rearview with his family.

"Do I even want to know what's inside here?" Bobby remarked as Jax returned to his seat sliding the folder across to him.

"Probably not." Jax spoke honestly. Bobby treated Nicole like he treated him, like a son or rather a daughter in this case.

Nicole had turned to Bobby a lot when she was a teenager much like Jax had. He always seemed to give her advice the rest of them couldn't, Jax, Clay, Gemma, because they were normally to emotionally involved to see the whole issue, but Bobby...shit Bobby was so good to her, he was good with all of them always being the voice of reason. And Jax knew that once Bobby read what was inside he would probably try and give him one of his famous talks about how he shouldn't be cutting her out. Jax would have to try his hardest to ignore that shit.

Bobby had a bad feeling about this folder but ignoring it he pulled the folder closer and started reading the contents.

It took him 20 minutes to read it all, because he had to kept double checking what he was reading. He didn't want to believe any of it but at the same time he did.

Nicole didn't always deal with her shit well and he remembered watching her the day they had been dragged away by the ATF, all of them screaming at Jax that he was a dead man. He knew then she wasn't going to get past that shit, she couldn't survive that, the thought of her cousin being killed, she couldn't handle that, she leaned on Jax to much, Bobby even thinking sometimes that it was a little unhealthy.

So when Kozik and Chibs came to Stockton and told them that she had gone, he wasn't shocked and he knew that she would wind up getting herself into all different kinds of shit as she fell off the deep end. Bad shit just seemed to follow that girl around.

But this, what he had just read, was a whole new level even for her.

"Romeo's holding that shit over my head. Told me that if I didn't keep shit going with the Irish, who by the way will only deal with Clay, that he would take that shit to their contacts in the CIA."

Bobby ran a hand over his wiry greying beard as he finally looked up from the folder and at Jax. He was tense and Bobby knew all to well that the young man was not handling this well, but then again how could anyone expect him to. No one should have to read what he had just read especially about their baby cousin.

"So you have to keep all parties sweet?" Jax nodded as he lit up another cigarette just seconds later after stubbing out his last one. "Did she do it?" Bobby didn't realise how hard it would be to ask that question.

The picture of the guys dead body with a belt around his neck, shocked him, Nicole was many things but a killer she wasn't. Yet somehow there was this picture in the file amongst all the other information that Bobby knew was easily true.

"She said no, that the guy had OD'd and that she panicked and left him. He was already dead. She swears that belt wasn't around her neck when she bolted." Jax rubbed at his forehead as the memory of that night at Gemma's flashed into his head.

"So this is Gallindo setting her up." Jax nodded. "Shit. They follow through, she'll get life for this."

"I know."

"So we stay in Gallindo's pocket?" Jax shook his head.

"No. Were gonna get a plan together and we're gonna get ourselves clear of all this shit. Nic included. I'm not goin' to be pushed around Bobby. I ain't gonna end up like Clay. This is our club, we're the ones who make the decisions not some Cartel rats."

"Amen to that brother." Jax nodded and took a drag from his cigarette. "But you know this won't be easy."

"Is anything in our lives ever easy."

"True."

"So you with me VP?"

"There's no place I'd rather be."

"Good to hear it brother." Stubbing out his spent cigarette. Jax Leaned over and patted Bobby arm.

Jax was all up for ending this conversation now because he knew where this was going to go. But before he could even put his plan into motion Bobby spoke again.

"Does she know about this?" Jax eased back in his seat as he braced himself for the conversation he didn't want to have.

"Yeah."

"How's she handling it?" Bobby watched Jax run a hand down his face as he let out a long sigh. "Shit. She okay?" From his response Bobby knew that Nicole must be hitting the wall again, but when Jax finally answered Bobby wasn't sure he was hearing him right.

"I don't know, I guess so."

"You guess, what does that mean?"

"Look because of what's in that folder I had to break my promise to Tara, my boys..." Bobby knew he was referring to the fact that they hadn't left Charming, and he got that he did but he still didn't understand or like where Jax was going to this.

"I can't do it Bobby Tara...she stayed with me but she doesn't want Nicole in our lives and honestly I can't say that I disagree with that."

"So your telling me your just cutting her out of your life. That's impossible you can't do that shit." Jax could feel his anger growing, this was why he didn't want to have this conversation. His relationship or rather lack of relationship was nothing to do with his brothers. Opie had already had a go at him about it he didn't Bobby having a go as well because this was not up for discussion.

"She ain't a brother Bobby, she's my family this is my decision."

"You just said it brother. She's your family. She's fucked up I can't argue with that but who hasn't and to be honest who could blame her. She only went down this root because she loves you so god damn much, the thought of us killing you killed her..."

"Don't put the shit she's done onto me Bobby. We all voted to keep that from her..."

"I'm not blaming you just like you can't blame her for all this. She's your family, your blood, you can't turn your back on her, not now."

"So what I'm just supposed to turn my back on Tara my kids. Their my family to Bobby." Jax snapped his voice growing in volume.

"I know that, but it's not a choice you can have both."

"No I can't. If I keep her in my life Bobby I'm gonna loose my kids, the woman I love."

"Seems like you've already made your decision."

"Yeah I have and like I said this ain't up for discussion."

"Okay. Prez if that's what you want."

"It is."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be the happiest son of a bitch right now?" Tig asked pulling up a seat beside Bobby who was making a good job of working his way through a bottle of Johnny Walker.

"I'm glad to be out brother don't get me wrong..."

"Piney?"

"Still can't believe the old man's gone, but it ain't just that." He turned to look at Tig, his brothers brow raised in a questioning manor. "Jax cutting Nicole outta his life. That shit just ain't right."

"Stay out of it man, trust me." Now it was Bobby's turn to raise his brow. "We've all had a little somethin' to say bout it and we've all been told the same thing, it ain't club business, And...I've gotta say I agree with him. Club's going through enough we don't need anymore distractions."

"Nicole isn't a distraction, she's family."

"Easy man..." Tig held his hands up in defence as Bobby snapped at him. He understood his brothers anger they were all a little concerned about the recent shift within the Teller/Morrow ranks but Bobby had just got out so he had missed a lot of shit, but Tig was going to tell him what he had told all of his brothers. "She's ain't alone brother. She'll be fine." Tig was greeted with the same confusion that he had seen from all of his brothers. But unlike just leaving it there and walking off leaving the concerning brother with no answers Tig knew that Bobby kind of had an idea about it all so he cocked his head motioning over Bobby's shoulder. The old man spared a quick glance before looking back at him. The look on his face told Tig that his assumption had been correct Bobby did know something.

"Really?"

When Bobby had looked over his shoulder in the direction Tig had nodded in his eyes landed on Chibs and Happy and suddenly he understood Tig. Bobby was old but he wasn't stupid he knew something was going on between his brother and Nicole. He did think it was just a bit of fun but maybe things had changed. ANd who better to have watching over you than the Killa.

"Not saying their fuckin'." Tig replied bluntly, knowing Bobby was thinking it. "But he's watchin' her."

"That's somethin' I suppose."

"Yeah. So now lets focus on getting this club out the shit heap I made."

"Amen to that brother." Bobby clinked his glass against the neck of Tig's beer.

The two of them continued to sit drinking and talking amongst themselves and Chibs who had now joined them, when they heard the rumble of Harley's outside.

"Gotta ter be da nomads." Chibs said as he took a quick swig of his bourbon and got to his feet to go and meet his arriving brothers.

"Who's Quinn sending?" Bobby asked looking up at the SAA.

"Not sure."

Chibs never made it to the door to greet his brothers as they were already making there way inside. First one to step inside was Gogo quickly followed by Frankie Dimonds but it was the third nomad trailing behind him that caught his attention. And probably all his brothers, because the last time this brother had stepped through those doors he had ruffled all their feathers.

"Shit." Tig mumbled getting to his feet, his eyes glancing briefly over at Happy who- no surprise- was no giving his full attention to the nomads, the muscles in his jaw contracting. Jax was playing with fire if he had agreed to this bullshit, which as he watched the cocky blonde president approach the three nomads shaking all of their hands Tig reckoned he had.

"What?" Bobby was looking between Tig and the new arrivals completely confused for not the first since getting out of the joint.

"Last time I saw that guy Hap hand his hand wrapped around his throat."

"Which guy?"

"The one at the back."

"The Kid?"

"Yeah. Names Dougie." And the it clicked Bobby had heard the stories. He turned to look at Happy.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right." Tig remarked with a bitter taste. This was all they needed.


	5. Five

**Hello my lovely readers. Big apologies to those who reviewed the last chapter. I know I haven't got back to you personally, I'm still not a 100% and I really wanted to use the time (energy) I had to try and get this chapter up and ready as I'm supposed to be going away for the long bank holiday weekend (fingers and toes are crossed that I'm feeling a bit more human) as I didn't want you all hanging on till late next week for another chapter. So I'm sorry. But I would like to thank you all now and not just the reviewers but all my lovely readers out there. I love you all and your the ones that really make this story. (god I'm babbling...sorry) **

**Anyway so this is Chapter 5 in this story. It's not very long but I felt that this kind of needed to be a stand alone chapter. It needed to concentrate on Happy and Nicole, because this chapter changes everything for our leading lady.**

**Before I start babbling again and giving to much away I'll let you all read. Hope you enjoy...**

**Fractured **

**Chapter Five**

He expected her to be asleep, it was late and it had been a long fucking day-well for him anyway- but she wasn't. Amongst all the empty, half empty and full boxes she sat crossed legged in her small living space right in the middle of it all.

Gone was the black dress from the morning replaced with grey sweats pants and a clingy black strappy top which from this angle made her tits look fucking amazing.

But it didn't matter how good she looked the sight of her still made him pissed, well more pissed than he already was.

All these hours later and he'd still not received a text from her and clearly she was okay.

"I text you."

Nicole jumped, startled by the voice that clearly over shadowed the soft music playing on her ipod dock.

She hadn't heard anyone knock, or even the door open but as she looked up from the box in front of her she was greeted with a very pissed off looking Happy, and by the words he had just spoken his pissed off state was aimed towards her.

She had received the text and it had made her just as pissed as he looked right now. _Don't do anything stupid. _That's what the text had read and it annoyed her. But her angry wasn't solely aimed at him it was at Jax to.

He had been so cold with her. Had basically looked straight through her like she was nothing. It broke her heart that her mistakes had led them to this, led them to a place where Jax looked at her in a way he never had before. Disgust.

But she was trying. She had got her life in order, Job, House she'd been sober for 5 weeks 4 days and that wasn't just drugs that was the booze as well. And there was a full bottle of Vodka wedged in the freezer compartment of her fridge that Clay had given her as house warming present-she shuddered at the memory-which she could have easily downed after the way Jax had treated her today but she hadn't because she was trying, yet it seemed no one believed that not even Happy, and the text he had sent her proved that.

And that was why she was pissed at him.

He of all people should now how hard she'd been trying.

"I know." Happy registered the annoyance in her tone. Seemed he wasn't the only one who was pissed although he had no clue as to why he was on the receiving end of her mood. "As you can see I'm fine, I haven't done anything stupid." _Ah that's why_. Happy thought to himself as pushed away from the door jam and took a seat in the old worn brown leather arm chair that didn't match anything else in the room. Shit most of her stuff was a mix of random shit that didn't match.

She was pissed at his message, maybe he could have worded it better but fuck he just wanted to make his point clear and judging by her mood and the fact that she was still breathing then his point had been made.

"Good." He tried to hide his smirk at the way she blew out a breath and shook her head like a teenager getting told of by their parent before going back to whatever she was sorting out in the box beside her, trying her best to ignore him.

He'd let the attitude slide because obviously she was pissed and he would stake his life on it that all that anger didn't just come from him but the events of this morning and for that he couldn't blame her, plus he was about to drop another load on her, which was the reason he was here and another reason he was going to let everything else slide.

Plus she wasn't truly pissed because she just offered him a beer. Giving her a nod he followed her as she scrambled to her feet and headed into the kitchen, his eyes getting a quick glimpse of her ass. _Shit, she's got a good ass._

"Wasn't expecting you tonight." Nicole said flatly as she padded bare foot back into the small living room handing a beer of to Happy and taking a seat on her dark wood coffee table across from him. She was still pissed at him but clearly he was here for a reason and if Happy had a reason to do something it was normally a good one so she'd hear him out.

Happy took a pull from his beer and watched as she uncapped the bottle of water in her hands. He was impressed, to his knowledge she hadn't touched a drop since that time after Kozik's funeral where he had corned her in the bathroom and promised him that she would stop.

Which made all this harder. He needed her to stay on this balance.

When Dougie had walked through the clubhouse doors Happy's temper immediately flared. He had always hated the prick but after the last time that Dougie's presence had graced the clubhouse the prick had made Happy dislike him even more, and that was mainly because of the grief he was giving the girl in front of him.

He understood they needed for the bodies right now especially with Opie on a little hiatus from the club and Clay in no physical state to actually be any good in the field and come tomorrow morning at church he along with the rest of his brothers would vote yay, to the three nomads becoming Samcro but fuck it if he didn't like. She didn't need any more shit to try and deal with.

But she needed to know. Even f she wasn't gracing the clubhouse with her presence lately. Charming was to small of a town for her not to run into him.

Running a hand over the two day old stubble on his jaw he took another pull from his drink before leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

Never one for sugar coating anything he just came out with it.

"Dougie's back in Charming." She tensed, it was only a bit barely unnoticeable if anyone else had been in the room but the way he was watching her he noticed it. "Come tomorrow he'll be Samcro."

Silence. That's what he was met with...silence. He didn't attempt to break it because he wanted to hear what she had to say, when she finally spoke he wanted her true reaction. And was surprised when he got.

"Okay..." _Okay, _He was expecting a little more than that.

"He ain't gonna get in your way." Happy reassured her quickly wondering if that was something she feared as was the reason her eyes dropped to the floor after her first reply. "He tries to come near you. You tell me." And that got her looking back at him and there was the smallest of smiles ghosting her lips.

"Thanks, but that's not necessary Hap. I can handle Dougie." And truth was she probably could. He was just a drop in the ocean compared to all the other shit she had going on in her life at the moment. Dougie was nothing. She didn't need his protection.

"Was just lookin' for a yes." Was his quick response to her, and just like that every ounce of anger she had towards him evaporated. He really was trying to do his best by her in his own Happy way.

"Yes." Nicole answered taking a swig of her water to suppress the teeth bearing smile that was trying to force it's way onto her face.

"Good."

"Soooo...Are you going to stay tonight?"

Shit why did she suddenly feel like a 15 year old again. He had stayed on the very coach beside her since it had been placed in the house so she couldn't understand why she was nervous and why her hands were picking at the label of her bottled water. Wasn't that a sign of sexual frustration? Because if it was, then it was right because she wanted him...so badly it was a little bit scary. There was just something about being with him that made her...well she couldn't explain but whatever it was she needed that feeling right now.

He looked around at the mess. There was no way he could take the sofa again not now it was covered in her shit and even though she had a spare room it didn't hold a bed, which only left one other option, hers. Shit that was probably what she wanted. He knew the signs all to well, she was flustered, her eye contact kept drifting. But their arrangement was over no matter how bad it was blue balling him. She wouldn't be able to handle the disconnect of just fucking.

"Nah, I'll head back."

Nicole gave a solid nod of her head. There it was the nasty slap in the face she had been so nervous about. He was no longer interested in her that way. That was just another blow, another reminder that no matter what she did she would never be able to wipe clean her dirty past.

"Well don't let me keep you." Placing her bottle on the coffee table, she went to get up but suddenly her path was blocked by Happy as he was now on his feet leaning towards as he placed his half empty bottle of beer on the table next to her water.

"Nic." He rasped, his breath tickling her face from being so close to her. None of this was helping make his rejection any easier.

"It's okay you don't have to explain yourself." Ignoring how close he was Nicole forced herself to her feet, making him straighten back to his full height but unfortunately he kept the closeness which pissed her off even more. If he didn't want her fine but did he have to keep up the close proximity shit. He was just teasing her. "Stop, I get it okay...I get it...now please just leave." By the end her voice was almost pleading, after her day she couldn't deal with anymore of this she just wanted to go to bed and try and forget the whole day. "Just flick the latch down when you leave." And with those words she stepped around him and headed for her bedroom.

Happy watched her disappear into the darkness that was her bedroom before she closed the door behind her. _I get it okay. _He didn't get it didn't understand what the fuck she was supposed to have got. But he was going to find out.

Crossing the sort distance from where he stood to her bedroom he didn't bother to knock instead deciding to just let himself in.

Nicole- who was now standing in just her sweat pants and bra, her top in her hand- spun round when the door to her bedroom flung open. She wasn't shocked that he was now standing in her room but fuck she was mad. _Who the hell did he think he was?_

"Hap I said yo..."

"What do you mean you get it?" Nicole turned her back on him. _The jackass really wants me to say it._ How could he make her say it, they both knew the score he didn't want nor did he fancy her anymore. She didn't like it but no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't make him want her. So in her eyes there was no point in having this conversation.

"Nothing." Nicole tried to put her top on feeling exposed in his presence, but it seemed Happy had other ideas because all of a sudden her arm was being pulled with enough force to turn her round to face him.

"You explain to me what you meant now."

"THAT YOUR NOT INTERESTED IN ME." Nicole screamed in his face all the emotions of the day finally getting the better. Sad, Angry, Pissed. They were all out now but she didn't care, didn't even register the fact that the grip he had on her softened as did his eyes. "I mean I get it right I'm fucked up and who would want to fuck a damaged fuck up like me right?" She was laughing and crying at the same time now even though she found nothing funny apart from how pathetic she was. "See I've said it now." She said looking him dead in the eye her laughing having subsided. "Now leave. Please just..."

Nicole was cut off when Happy's lips crashed down onto hers. She faltered for a second, lost her footing, but when Happy's strong arm that had had a hold of her wrist snaked around her lower back keeping her upright Nicole felt herself give in and move towards him, her shirt discarded to the floor as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Everything was the same, her scent, the feel of her body beneath his hands, her taste. _Shit. _He was gone now, the part of his brain that had kept himself from fucking her these past 5 weeks was gone. He couldn't stop now even if he wanted to, even if she wanted to. He wanted her. And by the way her slim fingers were fumbling at his cut as she tried to slide it off him she wasn't going to try and stop him.

Everything moved so fast the hunger, need and want taking over them both. Clothes were discarded- hers before his- and before he could stop he hand her legs wrapped around his waist as he hoisted her up onto the dresser where he continued his trail of wet kisses and the occasional nip across her soft skin.

"Fuck..." Nicole spoke in a ragged breath as he played with her erect nipple between his teeth making her nails dig into the flexing muscles of his back.

What she was feeling was everything and more than what she remembered.

Unable to take it any longer and just wanting to feel him inside her, feel the way only he could seem to make her feel/ Nicole ran her hands= her nails grazing his skin- up his back and over his shoulders and then down his perfectly tattooed toned abs. Her hands heading for the zipper of his jeans. Happy allowing her every step of the way.

Happy pulled his lips from the attack on her perfect breasts and her fingers fumbled with his zipper. She was still flustered, nervous even and he liked it because something told him that she only reacted this way with him. And he loved that.

It was silent, the only sound drifting from her ipod from it's place in the living room. He kept his dark chocolate eyes glued to her as her eyes flitted between his and the zipper she had now worked down. Her eyes came back to his as if asking to go further, he agreed by taking over and pushing his jeans and his grey boxers further down his hips and exposing his raging hard on.

They locked eyes for the slightest of seconds before their lips were back on one another's and he was pushing himself inside. She fit him like a glove and he couldn't stop himself from pounding into her. He wanted to get deeper and when he did he felt her walls clamp around him.

"Shit...shit...Hap..." He cries were breathless as she came quickly followed by another body tingling orgasm. Maybe it was because she hadn't it for a while or maybe it was because it was Happy, but she couldn't remember right now the last time she had come so hard.

After unloading in her Happy's head came to rest against her shoulder, as her head lay against the mirror of the dresser, her chest heaving just like his as they both tried to come down from their own orgasms as well as one another's.

Nicole didn't want to move the feel of his sweaty body on hers, as he stood with his soft dick still inside her was to good of a feeling. Her body was tingling all over and she knew that something had changed inside her.

This wasn't just a hook up.

They way he looked at her, the way she found herself looking at him, needing him. It was a different feeling from any other than she had felt before when she had been with him. Maybe the distance that had grown between them was even worse than she had first imagined because she was found herself feeling more for him, and if she was in anyway doubting any of this when he finally peeled his head from her shoulder and looked her dead in the eye, those dark hews boring into her green ones before his lips fond hers again as he kissed her gently., almost lovingly Nicole knew she was fucked. She was falling for him, hard. And that couldn't happen. She couldn't fall in love with Happy Lowman.

* * *

Morning came around to quickly, and as he threw back the covers and swung his legs out of bed, his head coming to rest in his hands, he knew that bottle of Jack he practically drained last night when he got in wasn't helping.

He hadn't planned on getting so drunk but fuck he had been so angry at her by the time he reached the clubhouse.

After some of the best sex he'd had and with someone who he actually- well he'd wouldn't say cared for because Happy didn't care about the women he fucked- but someone who wasn't just a one night stand he found himself kicked to the curb like a sweetbutt.

If he wasn't so pissed he would find the irony kinda funny. But the truth was he found nothing about this situation funny.

They'd just had fucking great sex and he only just pulled out of her when she freaked out.

Fuck that shit.

"_You should leave." She said her hands on his chest pushing him away from her as she slid off the dresser and grabbed the robe that was draped at the bottom of her bed. Her hands were shaking, shit her whole body was in fact. _

_"Hey..." She shook her head trying her best to avoided looking at him as she picked up her clothes from the floor. But that was it for him, he wasn't playing this bullshit game anymore._

_Zipping up his jeans he grabbed her forcefully, which made her stop what she was doing and the clothes in her hand drop to the floor as he forced her to face him as his other hand roughly grabbed her face. She tried to fight him off but he was stronger and he used that to his advantage as he pinned her to the closet wall. She gasped as her back connected with the solid concrete but Happy didn't ease up. _

"_Let me go..."_

_"No."_

_"Happy leave I want you to go." She was screaming at him now but Happy remained firm in his stance._

_"You need to stop this shit, your not weak so stop fucking acting like it. Bad shit happens Nic, that's life it ain't all fucking rainbows, shit gets hard and we deal it's what we do." She started fighting him again._

"_I know and __I__ fucking try all the time. I try to be what all of you want me to be but I can't win, I can't fuckin' do anythin right. And this..." He watched her swallow hard as tears welled in her eyes. "...__this was a mistake."  
_

And there it was and he didn't know what angered him more, the fact that she freaked out or the fact that she had said that what had happened between them was a mistake.

She was just doing what she always did. Running. She ran from all her fucking troubles and now she was trying to run from him and because she had gotten him so mad he had let her run, let her push him away.

He ran a hand over his tired face. This is why he didn't want this on him. When it came to the club his brothers knew that they could count on him a 110%. Any job that needed doing that no one else could face Happy was the man everyone counted on but he couldn't be that man for Nicole he didn't know how to be.

And if he had any doubt of that his mind remembered the brute force he had used with her last night when she had tried to kick him out.

For 5 weeks he had been doing his best to keep her safe, protect her and in one night he had done the complete opposite. He had been the one to hurt her both mentally and probably physically.

He glanced at the blaring red digits of his alarm clock that sat on his night stand. He needed to be in church in 20 minutes for the vote. The vote that was another thing that made his head hurt. Dougie.

Forcing himself to his feet he headed for the shower to get ready for the day that lay ahead, he hoped that it wasn't going to be as shitty as yesterday but something told him it would be.

**So I hope you enjoyed it. I think the next time I should upload will be Friday. Thank you all again for your support of this story.**


	6. Six

**Again I just want to say a big thank you to all of you that are reading and supporting this story it really does mean alot to me.**

**So as promised here is the next installment. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Fractured**

**Chapter Six **

Happy rubbed at his brow with the rough pad of his thumb. Jax was giving the speech of where he was telling everyone how behind he was on the move of the Nomads joining Samcro. Frankie, Gogo, Happy didn't really have an opinion on he had only worked with them on a few occasions but Dougie was another matter and hearing Jax put his weight behind the nomads, behind Dougie, Happy felt the headache that had been there since he first opened his eyes this morning double in it's repetition of pounding.

He had a bad feeling about this, but when he heard the sounds of agreement spill from his brothers mouths he knew- he always knew- that he was about to vote yay and Dougie was about to become a permanent member of Samcro.

* * *

Nicole ran the brush through her dark wet hair. She thought or rather hoped that the shower that she had just taken would help clear the heaviness in her head but it had failed miserably.

She had barely slept a wink. If she wasn't crying she found herself staring off into space as she replayed the events of yesterday. The funeral, Jax, Happy...especially Happy.

She had made a mistake, a big fucking mistake in pushing him away last night and if the memories, the puffiness of her eyes from crying, or the bruises on her back didn't prove that, then walking out of her bedroom to see her couch empty and void of any indication that Happy had spent the night proved to her to how much she had fucked up last night with him.

He was the only one who had been there for her, been completely selfless with her and she had just thrown in back in his face and why...because she was afraid of falling in love with him.

Scared of feeling and scared of admitting it.

Flicking on her hair dryer she let her thoughts get drowned out by the noise.

* * *

Gemma pulled the sunglasses she wore down the bridge of her nose so that she could get a better look at the house in front of her. The cream paint was chipped on the rotting wood paneling, the garden was a mess- which was a shame because Gemma could see the potential- bottom line was it wasn't up to her standards and it wasn't exactly somewhere she wanted her niece to be living but she guessed this was what happened when you checked out of someones life. You miss the big things. And Gemma had missed a lot and not just in her nieces life.

In a way to deal with how shit her life had become she buried herself in weed, booze and sex. She should have probably taken a note from her niece of how well that would end for her, why would it be any different for her.

She had missed so much and even though she still wasn't 100% and her visit yesterday with Clay had probably pushed her back a bit and back towards the brothel filled with weed, booze and lots of sex but she was surprised when she sought her solace in Nero, the unexpected surprise had happened once again. There was just something about the man that brought a smile to her face even when she was staring at the disgrace that was her nieces home.

He made her feel wanted again.

Well Gemma was at least relieved to see that inside was nowhere near as bad as the front in fact it was pretty cute. The kitchen was painted red and the accessories were black, and there was a small worn white tabled pressed against the wall. Continuing her inspection she made her way into the small living space. There were boxes everywhere but the walls were painted a fresh cream, with deep Raspberry drapes. But none of the furniture matched. The nicest piece of furniture was the dark wooden coffee table but it didn't match any of the other furniture and the mismatched sofa and recliner were just completely unacceptable for Gemma. She made a mental note to make a little trip to the stores and treat her niece. Well she had been living here for over a month and Gemma had yet to get her a gift.

"Gem..."

"Hey baby."

Nicole was a little surprised to see her Aunt standing in her small living room, her sunglasses in her hand as she gave the place the once over. Nicole could tell she hated it, the whole mismatch furniture was probably making her skin crawl. She smiled to herself.

Up until this moment she never realised how much she had missed her Aunt.

"You got a coffee machine in there?"

"Yes."

"Then make mine a coffee darlin'."

"Yes Gemma." She smiled to herself again as she walked into the kitchen to make the Queen her coffee.

"This place is cute but that garden, that paint, those chairs they've got to go sweetheart."

"I'll get round to it." Nicole said as she poured them both a fresh cup of coffee from the pot she had started off before going to dry her hair.

"I'll sort it." Nicole placed one of the cups in front of Gemma. She would love to tell her not to bother, that she could do this on her own, that she needed to but Gemma looked happy at the prospect of taking the reins on something. Nicole wondered if Gemma needed the distraction.

"Thank you." Nicole dropped a kiss onto her aunts head and then took the seat opposite her at the kitchen table. Now that she was sat so close she noticed that Gemma looked tired and then she registered the look in her aunts eyes, the look Nicole had seen many a times reflected back at her. Lost. And in this life there was nothing worse than that feeling of being lost.

"So haven't seen you in a bit. You okay?" Gemma took a sip of her drink as she thought over the question she had just been asked. _Was she okay?_ She had no clue what the answer was to that question.

Last night before she went to seek out Nero she had gone to visit Opie and she was defiantly not okay after that talk and then she spent the night with Nero again and she felt okay, really okay but then this morning she had gone to Jax's house as she always did-well maybe she had missed a few days over the past few weeks but she had a lot of shit going on. It wasn't her fault-but Tara had flat out told her that she couldn't look after her grandbabies because she no longer trusted her with them. She also made a point of telling her that she could smell the weed and booze on her. Gemma couldn't argue with that.

So no right no she was not okay. But that was for her to sort out she was the adult here, she didn't need Nicole to try and fix her shit, especially when the kid was dealing with her own.

"Yeah baby I'm okay. I'm more concerned about you. This stuff with you and Jackson." Nicole literally curled in on herself and her eyes fell from Gemma's. The girl was hurting and it broke her heart to know that it was because of her son. "Baby you know I can't help if you don't let me in."

"Gemma..." Nicole spoke as she shook her head. No matter how good Gemma was there was no way that she was going to be able to fix things between her and Jax. This was their shit and it was only them two that could resolve it. "I appreciate that but you saw what happened last time." Nicole shook her head at the memory from when Gemma had tried to get her and Jax in the same room. "This is between me and Jay."

"You can't give up on him."

"I'm not but I can't force him to come here Gemma and I can't force him to talk me."

"Baby you know this isn't him. It's that doctor bitch she's trying to play a power game. She stops me seeing my grandbabies, and she's forced Jackson out of your life. You know she's never liked you." Gemma added for good measure.

Nicole knew what Gemma was trying to do, she read between the lines. This wasn't just about her and Jax and it wasn't anything to do with Nicole and Tara's dwindling relationship. This was about Gemma issues with Jax and Tara and as much as Nicole wanted to be at her Aunts side, if there was any chance of her and Jax ever speaking again the last thing she needed was to get into a fight with Tara. It would do her no favours in the long run.

"I know but seriously Gem just let us sort this out ourselves."

"Fine. But I don't like this shit."

"Duly noted." Nicole remarked with a smirk.

"You little shit." Gemma took a sip of her coffee. As she placed the cup back onto the table she looked her niece dead in the eye. "So what's the deal with you and the Killah you two still have that stupid arrangement going?"

Gemma watched Nicole literally choke back on her mouthful of coffee. Last night her and Opie hadn't just talked about the way she had messed up by going behind his back in her attempt to help Clay cover up the murder of his father. Gemma shivered as she relived the tone he had used with, the look of pure distrust and disgust on his face at her betrayal. Even though he had said that in some twisted way that he understood why she did it- she figured that sympathy had come from seeing the evidence of the beat down she had received from the hands of Clay- she knew that she still had a lot of ground work to make peace with man she looked at as another son.

And she would make it up to him. Somehow.

But for now she needed to focus on her niece. Opie had told her that Happy was around a lot helping out with Nicole and that Happy was in fact the one that Nicole had run to in her hour of need and he had been the one who looked after her before it started all getting to much for him.

She remembered when she had first found out about the two of them and this little arrangement. To say that she didn't like it was an understatement. But she had started to come round to the idea. Against all odds Happy Lowman aka the killah actually seemed to be good for her. And Nicole Teller needed good in her life.

After regaining her composure form Gemma's left field question Nicole securely place her cup back onto the table. Maybe under different circumstances she would try and dodge this conversation, but truth was she had to speak to some one. After her freak out last night she need a little advice. So with a slight cough to clear her throat she answered Gemma's prying question.

"Not exactly." Taking a second to register the raised perfectly plucked eyebrow of her Aunt, Nicole continued. "We slept together."

"And..." The way Nicole was fidgeting told Gemma that she wasn't getting the whole story and that intrigued her. So she encouraged the girl to continue.

"And like the fuck up I am I pushed him away. I freaked out." Again there were details left unsaid Gemma was sure, so again she prodded Nicole hoping that she would expand on a few details.

"You like him..." Nicole dropped eye contact. _Oh shit. _"You love him." That bit wasn't a question.

Gemma had hit it on the head. Nicole was in love.

"And let me guess that's the problem?"

"I can't be in love with him Gem, this is Happy we're talking about for christ sake. Shit he's probably fucked his way through every charters cum buckets." Gemma shrugged, that point was probably true, well the blonde ones anyway. "Plus he's just doing this because he feels like he has to." the last part was barely above a whisper.

"Happy also doesn't do anything he doesn't want to, right?" Gemma took Nicole's silence as a yes. "Then trust me he ain't been here helping you move shit, decorating and spending every night on the shit you've got there that you call a couch because it's some shit obligation he's doing because he's wants to. And your right Hap can get any pussy he wants which means he's fucking you because he wants to. So don't you forget that shit. Happy Lowman is his own man."

"That doesn't mean that he does commitment Gemma."

"Doesn't mean that he doesn't." Gemma countered to her nieces annoyance. "So now that that's clear you gonna tell me the real reason your freaked out last night?" Sighing in defeat Nicole knew there was no escaping this so again she spoke out.

"He's club Gemma. The last club man I loved..."

"Happy hurt you?" Gemma butted in quickly realising where Nicole was heading with this shit.

"No, he's never hurt me Gemma." Gemma sighed reaching across the table taking Nicole's hand in hers.

She felt for her she really did and seeing her like this made Gemma wonder if she would feel the same if she ever found herself falling for another club man after Clay had beat her to a bloody pulp- not that any other club man would dare to try and touch her even if she was facing a dethroning- but would she share these same fears as Nicole.

She guessed that her current hiatus with the club wasn't helping things.

But this was Happy and Gemma could tell that Nicole was really falling for him hard. She always knew that the little agreement they had would end with her falling in to deep. And if Gemma had to pick anyone to become her nieces Old Man, Happy was a good start. Nicole just needed to get over over the barriers she had up.

"Then he ain't Ryan baby."

"I know that."

"Then what is it? You should be proud to love someone like Happy. And you know my rule sweeheart. Love the man love the club."

And that was the problem right there. Happy was club and the way things were at the minute she wasn't.

"You need to tell him."

"I wish it that was simple."

"Shit is only as complicated as you make it darlin'."

"Yeah." Nicole took a sip of her now luke warm coffee. If only that shit was true.

* * *

Tig practically pulled the doors to the Chapel off it's hinges as he stormed through them. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, he couldn't believe that because of the lies he had been spun he killed an innocent girl. How the fuck was he supposed to get straight with that shit.

Jax got to his feet as the doors flung shut in the wake of Tig's exist. His eyes moved to the man responsible for this whole outburst. Clay.

Jax was seething Clay had yet again got the better of him.

Church was going well the nomads had been welcomed with open arms, Bobby was being congratulated on his new role as VP and then Clay had fucked it all up by revealing himself as the man who had killed Piney instead of the Cartel. Of course Clay had altered the story to make it seem that he hadn't killed Piney in cold blood- which he had- but never the less Clay revealing this truth just undermined him and made him look weak in front of brothers, both new and old.

That shit didn't sit well with him.

"What the hell is your play?" Jax spat through gritted teeth as Clay casually leaned back in his chair.

"I'm all out of plays." Clay mumbled. A weary hand running over his face. "I'm half way to dead...I just want to do what's right by this club, by this family." Jax fought back a laugh at that point. Family...Clay had never done right by his family. "What's your play son?..."

Jax was itching to wrap his hands around Clay's throat, squeezing until he the old man stopped breathing at hearing him refer to him as Son, but not just for that reason, to have Clay question him after everything skivvy little thing he had done as president was an insult.

"You could have told them all. You could have taken a vote, shown me Mr mayhem. I just don't understand why you haven't."

Clay had a play. He wasn't stupid. But to pull his play off he needed to where Jax's head was at within the club, before he dared to show his hand.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for this club and my family." Jax bit out in anger, throwing Clay's own words back at him, as he stalked towards the chair he was still sat in, the chair that was now placed at the opposite end of the table from Jax. The President seat. "But don't be fooled you step over the line like this again make no mistake, I will end you."

Jax walked into the bar just in time to see Tig again almost pull the doors of the hinges in his haste exist. Great just what he needed, Tig on another rampage especially after the shit he had brought to the clubs feet after his last emotional crises.

"Where's he headin'?" Jax asked joining the group that had congregated in the clubhouse bar, which consisted of Chibs, Bobby, Phil and Happy.

"To get answers." Bobby answered turning to look directly at Jax.

Jax swallowed hard. _Shit. _Apart from Opie there was only on other name brought up at the table in Clay's little revelation and that was Nicole's.

Tig was going to Nicole for answers.

The realisation hit him light a ton of bricks. Tig was not emotionally stable right now and the thought of him going in search of his baby cousin sent shivers down his spine. He looked around the four men and he could tell that they were all on the same page. They needed to stop Tig before he got her, but none of them would make that move without his say so and that was when his head kicked into gear and he remembered that he shouldn't care. Nicole was on her own now but that didn't seem to stop the emotions deep inside him that were telling him he had to do something.

His eyes locked with a chocolate- almost black- pair and he knew that the man across him was struggling with this- although probably for different reasons- as much as he was.

Jax knew the history with Happy and his cousins and he new their current state. Although he was trying his best not take an interest in Nicole's life with the MC grapevine it was hard not to hear things and if he couldn't be there for her then he was glad Happy could. Well as long as the shit stayed clear of the club.

So with those feelings screaming at him to do something, he gave the nod and just like that Happy was leaving the clubhouse to make sure Tig didn't hurt yet another innocent woman.


	7. Seven

Ok first off a huge apology for the delay in this chapter but unfortunately real life BS has been kicking my ass lately. No excuse I know.

So of course I want to thank all the supporters of this story. Reader, reviewers, this story wouldn't be anything without you.

So a little bit late, but better late than never right? I still plan on posting another chapter this week. I'm looking at Friday, Saturday by the latest.

Hope this was worth the wait...

**Fractured**

**Chapter Seven**

Tig paced the floor of the clubhouse, his anger building with each step he took. He'd taken an innocent life and what the hell for. It wasn't black, it was his own brother and Tig just couldn't get that. Clay's explanation wasn't enough he needed more he needed to know why... and he could only think of one person that he could go to to get those answers.

* * *

Nicole rinsed out her and Gemma's coffee mugs in the sink, her mind went over the conversation she'd just had with her Aunt. To say that Gemma hadn't brought up some very good points wouldn't be a lie, and to say it didn't get her thinking would be another.

She was right she should be fucking proud to love Happy Lowman, but that was easier said than done.

Loving him wasn't going to be easy but then again her life had never been easy, shit she probably wouldn't know to do if something in her life actually turned out right for once but that said she did feel right with Happy. When she slept with him it felt right, when kept her safe it felt right, when he looked at her with those damn beautiful chocolate eyes of his it felt right. And she needed to tell him all of that.

She didn't expect the same words to be said back or any words for that matter but she needed to tell him.

Mind made up and deciding she should do this now before she changed her mind again she left the cups on the drainer and went to go and grab her bag from her room as she physced herself up to go to the one place she had step foot in in over 5 weeks. However before she could leave the back door came crashing open make her practically jump out of her skin.

"Why did you lie to me?" Tig demanded as he slammed the door shut behind him. His question leaving Nicole bewildered.

"Tig I don't know what..." She started saying as she went to go to him but her feet stopped when he took a threatening step of his own. His chest heaving as he took short angry breaths.

"Don't you dare lie to me again Nic. Why'd you do it?"

Nicole's back hit the fridge as she so desperately tried to create some distance between them.

Nicole had never really been scared of anyone in a cut-well maybe her ex just before he gave her a beating- but she also wasn't stupid. These men- no matter how soft they could be when she was around- were outlaws; violent men especially the man in front of her. He had killed people, how many she wasn't sure but he was not someone to be underestimated even by her. And right now he looked so angered, like he wanted to hurt something, hurt her even.

And she had a good idea as to why.

She had never wanted to lie to any of them in the first place but Jax had told her that it was for the best and he was the VP, and her cousin, he was doing what he thought was right by the club he loved and the cousin he loved. So Nicole did what he asked without question.

But now it seemed that the truth was out.

"Tig I..."

"You should have told me. Fuck...I killed a girl Nic." Nicole felt her heart tighten at the guilt that weighed heavily in his crystal blue eyes that were now glazed with un-hushed tears.

In the hospital after she had lied to him about it being black who had attacked Clay, she knew that he was going to do something stupid, that was why she sent Chibs after him, but it hadn't worked and Tig had gone out in seek of revenge for his President, his brother and his friend. And that ended in yet more innocent blood being spilled.

Veronica Pope's blood wasn't just on his hands though.

Peeling herself from the fridge she had backed herself against she tried to reach out to him, try and give him some sort of comfort some sort of apology but Tig was to fueled by his own twisted guilt and anger and before she could take so much as two steps her back was once again pressed against her fridge only this time the thing keeping her firmly in place wasn't fear but Tig's right arm across her chest.

And the force he was holding her with just proved her point of never underestimating any of these men.

"I asked you at the hospital you told me it was black you looked me in the eyes and told me it was black..."

"I'm sorry..." It was a pathetic response but she honestly couldn't think of anything else to say to him, because she truly was sorry.

"I killed her, I killed her Nic...I killed her." The pressure in her chest tightened as his pressure increased but by the time he finished his sentence all that fight was gone and those un-hushed tears of his were now descending down his face and just as quickly as he had broken did Nicole realise that this wasn't about the fact he had been lied to. This was about him taking a life of an innocent woman...just like he had done with Donna.

"It's okay..." Nicole soothed carefully sliding her hands from beneath the arm that was across her chest to slip around neck so she could pull him close. He let her. "It's okay..."

"It was meant to be Laroy..." He sounded so hurt that it made Nicole's own tears fall.

"I know."

They stood wrapped up in one another, her hand hand rubbing comforting circles on his back when the sound of another Harley pulling up interrupted their silence. When her back door opened she was surprised to see Happy standing there.

Those dark eyes of his barely made contact with her instead they were taking note of the situation, assessing if there was any threat here. There wasn't. And when he seemed to come to that conclusion he looked at her, and Nicole felt her stomach flip.

Hearing the new footsteps enter the house Tig knew without even looking who it was and in that second he was unwrapping himself from Nicole and wiping a rough hand over his face in an attempt to wipe away any evidence that he had broke even for the smallest of moments

"Sorry doll." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Tig had never really been mad at her he knew that none of this was to do with her, that she was only doing what she had been told. But he needed to blow and he needed exactly what she had just given him.

Comfort.

He needed to hear that it was going to be okay. That the innocent blood he'd spilled was accepted because he needed something to kill the guilt that was eating away at him from the mistakes he had made. And to have someone like Nicole tell him that, was enough for him.

Before she could say anything he turned away from her, his hand once again wiping a hand down his face and turned towards Hap.

"Sorry man." Tig apologised as he approached his brother who was removing his leather gloves from his tanned hands.

Tig was probably the only one out of his brothers who knew all about Nicole and Happy's little _agreement. _Nicole had talked to him about it once and Gemma...well she had basically chewed his ear off about how wrong it was, but Tig had to disagree.

The life they lead was not an easy one especially for men like himself and Happy. They were enforcers, killers. They had both done unspeakable things and when you lived your life doing those unspeakable things you need a way to deal, to separate yourself from all the blood.

Tig found his in pussy and booze most of the time but times like this, times like Donna where he needed more than that; when he needed someone to tell him everything was going to be okay and someone who he could finally break in front of he normally found himself in front of Gemma.

Tig had never really known Happy to have anyone like that. Sure he to buried himself in booze and pussy but Happy was more of the brooder but since all this shit with Nicole had started Tig had noticed a difference. A good one.

It wasn't just a physical thing with Nicole, she was the club. She knew of the life, christ her whole life since she had been born had been ruled by the club. She got it and she got Happy. And Happy needed that. He didn't have to explain himself to her.

Tig didn't know the ins and outs of their relationship but he did know that if Happy had gone back more than once which he had and he was putting himself out to keep her on track, safe, which he had then this was much more than an easy lay so much than some fucked up agreement, and Tig knew that so him coming here, shouting at her laying his shit on her, touching her, it was out of line in respect to his brother. Nicole was his even if he hadn't gone public with that shit and slapped a crow on her Tig knew better. His actions were disrespectful.

"She's fine." He added as he clamped a hand on Happy's upper arm. Happy gave him a nod and Tig knew that all was right. He spared one last look at Nicole before he left.

Happy turned to watch his brother leave. He hadn't known what he was going to be walking in on and he was glad that it was none of the horrible things his mind had concocted on his ride over.

"How did he know it was black?" She figured if Tig knew then he wasn't the only one. But the question that was burning inside of her was who told him. _Jax?_ It would kill her if he had thrown her under the bus like this.

She was surprised by the intensity that he was looking a her with, if made her insides squirm and she wanted more than anything to look away but she couldn't.

"Clay." His raspy tones sending shivers over her skin. But it wasn't just his voice it was the name that voice of his had spoken. _Clay. _She didn't understand why he had told them if Jax hadn't done it by now surely Clay knew that his dirty little secret was safe...unless he was trying to get a head start. Get one step ahead of the game. That sounded like Clay.

Happy looked at her harder. From what Clay had told them she had found him half shot up in the chapel and not in the garage and he had been the one to tell her to tell everyone it was black, but something told Happy that she hadn't just come across her Uncles body something about the way she had been holding Tig and reassuring him told him that she had been there when Opie had shot Clay. Meaning that she had been right smack bang in the middle of another club beef.

Was that shit ever going to stop.

"You were there." He said as he approached her.

"Is that what Clay said?" Normally he would be impressed by her response. It was how she should answer but right now it was pissing him off. Although it wasn't aimed at her, it was at everything else. It was at Clay, Jax even Opie to an extent. But not her.

"No. But you were weren't you?"

"Yes." Nicole answered honestly. What was the point in lying to him, plus she didn't want to. He moved closer and Nicole took that as he wanted her to carry on. So she did. "I'd passed out in the dorms when I woke I heard shouting. I went to see what was going on. That was when...when I saw Opie with his gun pointing at Clay." Nicole shook her head and she tried to ignore the fact that Happy was now only a few inches away from her. She continued.

"He went to pull the trigger, I...I couldn't let that happen." She looked up meeting his eye. "I put myself in front of the gun." The anger was instant and she knew it would be. Deciding that it was better not to let him address it she carried on relaying the events of that awful night. "Opie pulled me out the way and then started saying all this stuff about Clay killing Piney. I didn't believe..." She scoffed. "I guess I just didn't want to believe it, I guess Jax didn't want to either. He shot Ope to stop him from killing Clay. Turns out he shouldn't have bothered."

Now Happy really was pissed at Opie. He understood the need for Opie to put those bullets in Clay but to do it with Nicole in the room and to do it behind the clubs back it was unacceptable.

No wonder she was so broken, damaged. It was the life. Him and his brothers they dealt with it put all the shit they couldn't handle away in a locked box. Nicole, shit even Gemma, it was harder for them to do that. Gemma was now showing all the signs of going down the same path Nicole had traveled many a time. It was sad almost but Gemma wasn't his problem. For some reason the girl in front of him was.

He reached out and fingered the hair from her eyes tucking it behind her ear.

"Hap...last night...I...I freaked out I'm sorry." She reached up and wrapped her hand around the wrist to the hand that was now resting on her cheek. She turned and placed a kiss on the inside of his palm. Her eyes never leaving his. "I'm in love with you Hap."

There she finally said but instead of feeling that weight being lifted off her she felt another one pile on top. The second the words had left her mouth he tensed. The hand on her face dropped and his body went pin board straight.

Happy felt winded with her words. _Love...She loved him. She was in love with him. _Happy didn't know what to do with that. _Love_. What the fuck. And now she was looking at him like he had just her puppy or some shit like that. He didn't like it, she'd never looked at him like that.

"You don't have to say it back to me. I don't expect you to..."

His hand coming back to rest on his face he spoke her name but before he could go any further the buzzing in his pocket cut him off. Reaching inside the front pocket of his jeans he snagged his phone. The hand once again dropping from her face.

"Yeah...Yeah...okay I'll be there."

Happy flipped his phone shit and placed it back in his jeans, his eyes going back to her after they momentarily left her while he took the call. She wasn't looking at him now and he knew she was probably thinking along the same lines that she had been last night, that he didn't want her.

He didn't want her to think that, but he had to go. Jax needed him. Apparently Pope had reached out.

"I've gotta go." All she did was nod. She still didn't look at him. He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck muscles tightening. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, so he left leaving her all alone.

* * *

Happy let himself in through the back door with the key he'd had copied. It was as dark inside her house as it was outside. It was late and he figured she be in bed but after a quick check it turned out she wasn't and there was no sign of her anywhere else in the house. This didn't improve his mood in slightest.

The meeting with Pope hadn't gone well to say the least. Pope hadn't even showed up instead they had been greeted by his next in line August Marks, Laroy an a couple of his crew. Happy instantly got that gut feeling that something was seriously wrong and when Laroy pulled a gun on an unarmed Jax- they had all be told to disarm themselves, Niners included so they did but obviously one had slipped through although by the smug look on Laroy's face, the slip hadn't been by accident- all hell broke loose. And Happy's gut was proven right.

The gun turned out not to be loaded which considering Laroy had pulled the trigger in Jax's face was a good thing. Fuck he'd hate to have try and explain that to a certain dark haired beaut.

But the fact that he had tried to kill Jax was enough for the President to tackle him to the floor. The fight- of course- had quickly escalated, and of course Laroy's guys had jumped to defend their leader as did the Sons. It was an out right old fashioned bar fight-although it was an abandoned storage space rather than a bar.

Then a shot had been fired.

Everyone stilled and all eyes had traveled to the dead body that was lying a top of Jax. Jax pushed Laroy's lifeless body off him as he scrambled to his feet.

Jax's eyes had sought out August Marks before the smoking gun in his hand. Pope's right hand had just killed Laroy, leader of the one Niners, the boyfriend of Popes dead girl.

August then had gone on to tell Laroy's crew that their beef was done with the Sons and if they dared to start anything then they would all end up like Laroy.

That should have settled the Sons but it hadn't. This was Pope letting them know that he was going to be the one who decided who lived or died. All bets were off, and he had made that point crystal clear.

They all knew that this was just the start, that Laroy's body would not be the only casualty in this war.

That was why he found himself back at Nicole's house. Jax had put protection on Tara and Tig had mumbled something about Gemma, but Happy hadn't heard any mention of Nicole's name.

Happy brought it to light but Jax's response was that it wasn't his business. Then he had pulled him aside and told that just because he had used his cousin to scratch an itch it didn't make her his Old Lady which meant he had absolutely no right or opinion on Nicole period. He then turned to all his brothers and reminded them once again that Nicole wasn't a brother.

And in all honestly what could any of them say. Jax was right. But for Happy that didn't stop the part of him that had brought him to her house, the part that needed to make sure she was safe.

He sat at her table in the kitchen in the dark he hadn't bothered with any of the lights he preferred to think in the dark.

That morning she had told him that she loved him, and just over an hour ago he had been reminded that she was nothing but a fuck buddy.

Question was. What was she to him?

* * *

Nicole parked her truck in Gemma's driveway. She had meant to come earlier but after Happy left those three stupid little words she had blabbed kept plaguing her and in a desperate attempt to stop herself from thinking about it anymore than she should she threw herself into the full boxes that still lay scattered in her living space.

She had kept going till every single box had been emptied and she had found a new home for every single item. She'd only finished about an hour ago. She had to admit as she took a step back and looked around she was pleased with what stared back at her, it wasn't perfect by any means but it was hers.

And she had intended to just flop onto her battered old couch and relax, enjoy her new home but as soon as she lay back and closed her eyes she was right back in that kitchen and she could hear herself saying those three stupid little fucking words.

She wasn't naive by any means and she knew that he had club business to deal with but that being saying she had told him she loved him and she was still waiting for something that she didn't really have a right to. He didn't owe her anything in fact considering what he had done for her it was she who owed him.

What had she been thinking.

Walking up the drive, she was almost so busy in her head that she almost missed the busted back door...almost.

Her first thought was to ring someone but she struggled to think who would answer her call, and then she heard someone cry out in pain. Her mind was made up. Reaching into her bag she wrapped her hand around the 9mil Happy had forced her to keep on her since she had stepped foot back in Charming, and she was stepping inside.

"Unser..." She gasped at the sight of seeing the old man bloody and beaten curled up in a ball on the floor. She was on her knees at his side in a second, her hand carefully reaching out to touch his swollen face. "It's okay I'm gonna get you some help, just keep still okay."

"No...You..you need to ge..."

"Sshhh it's fine your going to be okay." Nicole reassured him as she replaced the gun in her hand with her cell.

"Get out of here their still..."

Unser never got to finish his sentence, but in hearing the unwlcomeded footsteps Nicole looked up and saw the three figures coming towards her she knew what Unser was going to say. _Shit._ She should have checked the place first..._shit..__shit...shit_

The three dark figures stopped at the sight of her as did Nicole but it was only for a second before she dropped her phone and picked up the gun again. She was on her feet by the time the three stunned men came back to life but before she could fire off a shot she was taken off balance as one of the three men rushed at her grabbing her wrist and sending the gun she was trying to hold on to for dear life to the ground.

Unwilling to be that victim anymore Nicole fought back and they were soon struggling against one another but he was to strong, and she was losing the struggle.

"Get away from her." Nicole and the guy turned to Unser who was trying to get to his feet.

Nicole regained quicker and saw this as her in, or rather her out.

Using the mans distraction to her advantage she raised her knee and connected it as hard as she could to his crouch. The guy cursed as he doubled over in agony. Again taking advantage of the situation Nicole hit him solidly in his shoulders, giving herself enough space to slide past him and get to her gun that lay just behind him on the floor under one of the kitchen chairs that had been another casualty in the beat down they had given Unser.

"Stop her." The guy who was doubled over shouted to either one of his sidekicks.

Nicole's head spun round and she saw one of the other two men advancing for her. She needed that gun. Her fingers just skimmed over the handle as a hand fisted into her long hair. The next thing she knew was that her face was connecting with the kitchen counter.

It hurt and her vision went out focus. She could only just about register the feel of something wet and warm trickling down her face. But she was confused and she felt sick and her legs...her legs weren't working and the floor seemed to be getting closer. Her face however never connected with the beige tiles, instead she was guided to the floor, her back propped against the kitchen cupboards.

A dark shadow was squatted in front of her, or maybe it was two...she couldn't figure it out. "Easy love." That was what she thought he said to her but again she couldn't be sure. And once again she was overpowered with nausea. She was seriously going puke any second now.

The last thing she saw was black boots slipping further away and Unser calling to her before everything went dark.


	8. Eight

**Well first off thank you to every one who read the last the chapter and to those who took the time to review. It means a lot. So I'm not going to go on this is chapter 8 as promised.**

**Hope you all enjoy...**

**Fractured **

**Chapter Eight**

Jax signed heavily as he braced both hands on either side of the sink in the bathroom he was currently standing in, the bathroom that was located in no other than a brothel. He should have be bothered by that fact but he wasn't. Like everything else he took it in his stride plus considering the day he'd had spending the night in a brothel- a brothel where his mother seemed to know the owner a little to much for his liking- was nothing, shit it didn't either register on the shit list of the day. No top of his list at the moment was how the hell he was suppose to keep his brothers head above water and their asses out of jail as well as his own.

Pope had really screwed them over by buying himself some witnesses to his daughters murder.

Turning on the tap he doused his face in cold water trying to wake himself up as well as hoping it would clear his head. Because the warrants out for himself, Chibs and Tig was not the only thing weighing on his mind.

He couldn't seem to get his little talk with Happy out of his head. He'd been pissed at the time, pissed that Happy had brought her up in front of everyone, undermined him. That wasn't right and he had to make sure that everyone knew that he was making the right decisions about Nicole, but now all Jax could think about was how right Happy had been and how wrong he had been.

Nicole wasn't safe out there on her own but he kept coming back to the same fight between his head and his heart. Of course he wanted her protected but he knew that if he did that it would open the door, and for the sake of his family he needed to keep that door shut.

But that didn't mean that it made his decision any easier.

_KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK..._

Grabbing the black towel off the hand rail he dried his face, discarding it on the sink counter so he could answer the door.

"Yeah."

"We need ter go jackie-boy." Unfortunately Jax knew the look that was written all over his brothers face...Shit had gone down. His breath caught for a moment but the Chibs continued. "It's Tiggy." _It wasn't Nicole. _That was his first thought and he was relived but that relief only lasted a second.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Happy pocketed his cell. _Fuck._ He had to go he knew there was no choice in the matter, the club had and always would come first even if right now he was pissed with his President but it didn't change the fact that Jax needed him and by the sound of it Tig needed him to.

Letting the chair scrap across the black tiling of the floor as he stood to his feet, Happy felt himself take another look around. It didn't change the fact that she wasn't there. Two an half hours he had been sitting in the dark at her kitchen table and she had not come home. He had thought about calling her but he decided against it. What would say? Didn't matter now anyway because he was leaving and she would be none the wiser that he had been there.

From where his thoughts had been taking him maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

But he couldn't just leave her with nothing. He didn't agree with Jax doing it so he would be a hypocrite if he did it himself.

He'd make a call before he left. He'd make sure she was protected even if he couldn't do it himself.

* * *

Nicole closed the cabinet door above the sink and winced when she saw her reflection, but the action only made it worse.

A cut across the bridge of her nose and two pretty impressive black eyes. _Not bad. _Se thought bitterly to herself. She'd received worse.

Walking out of her en-suite she pulled the Samcro hooded jacket tighter around her. Sliding her feet into her sling back beige knit slippers she shuffled out of her bedroom and down the hall, falling onto the sofa in her living room. She ached all over and she felt sick...really sick actually enough to make her head back to the bathroom.

"Hey are yo..."

Nicole didn't stop. Even though her muscles ached she had to get to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed she dropped to her knees her head hovering over the porcelain as she threw up, only problem was there wasn't anything left to throw up. She couldn't make up her mind which was worse being sick or dry heaving bile.

"You al'right in there?" Nicole pulled the towel that was folded neatly over the rail so that she could wipe her mouth. Her legs felt like jelly but using the basin and the toilet she forced herself back onto her feet. "Shit Nic you look like shit. You need to get..."

"I'm fine Ope." Nicole tried to assure him. They both knew it was a lie.

"Right." Opie shook his head. She was being a stubborn bitch just as she had been last night.

She'd called him in a bit of a frenzy, he wasted no time in going to her even if it was the last place he wanted to go and the last place that he expected her to be. But she needed him. Thankfully the kids were staying at their friends, so he wasted no time in going to her but he wasn't prepared for what greeted him.

She didn't want to explain she just wanted to get out of there, but from what he could grasp from Unser was that there had been a break in-another house invasion no doubt- and that Clay was on his way. It then became clear to him as to why she wanted to get out of there. He didn't blame her, Clay wasn't exactly high on the list of people he wanted to see either.

But now he wanted answers.

"Here." Nicole took the bottle of water but her eyes lingered on the two advills in his hand.

She wanted to take them badly her head was hurting like hell and she would give anything just to take the edge off, but taking those pills could lead to so much more and she wasn't going down that road.

"No point taking those don't think i'll keep them down." Opie seemed to by it.

"So last night?"

"I didn't see anything Ope they were all wearing black ski masks. They never said names."

"You thinking it connected to the home invasions?" She just looked at him. Of course this was connected, no doubt about that.

"Yeah." She looked him in the eye. She knew that he was stepping away from the club but she wondered if he knew anything and if the club were thinking about what she was thinking. "This is Pope right?"

Opie ran a hand over his beard. "Looks like that." There was a look in her eyes that he'd never really seen before well at least not for a while but he knew it to be fear. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "As far as I know the club doesn't know anything for sure. If this is Pope we'll handle it." His thumb came up to rub the skin just underneath the bruise under her eye. He pulled away when she flinched. "This want blow back on you Nic."

"It already has. Excuse me." Brushing past him Nicole made her way to the kitchen. She didn't want to think about the Sons going to war with Pope, the thought made her stomach turn. Pope was the sort of man that had the power to wipe out Samcro and that thought scared the hell out of her.

Hearing the back door crack open Nicole froze when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Clay."

"Shit Princess." Clay took a step further inside. When he heard that Nicole had been caught the crossfire of the break in he had been so mad but now looking at her, seeing her pretty face tarnished with bruises that anger turned to guilt. "I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be here, I told Unser not to say anything..." Clay took another step closer but Nicole put up her hand. "Don't..."

"Ni..." Clay turned to see Opie standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Opie didn't look at him for long instead he turned to look at Nicole and Clay knew what was coming next. He was going to get kicked out of his own nieces house.

"I brought back your truck." Clay placed the keys on the counter. "I know you don't believe me princess but I love you and I am sorry." He turned to Opie. "You to son."

And with that Clay left heading back out to the van where Juice was waiting for him.

* * *

From down the road Phil's eyes shot between his cell and Nicole's house. He did think about whether he should send the text or not just like he had last night when he had watched Nicole pull up with Opie last night but Happy had practically spat in his face that he wanted to know every single coming and going. So doing as he was told he sent the text to Happy saying that Clay had come with her truck and was now leaving. He eased back in his seat as he continued his watch on her house. He wasn't leaving until he was told otherwise.

* * *

"I need to find her man. I can't let what happened to Dawn happen to her ...I cant man."

"We'll find her." Jax reassured squeezing Tig's shoulder as his head rested in his hands. Tig was right they needed to find Fawn. Last night Pope had played his second hand to the Sons- as if putting a warrant out for their arrest wasn't bad enough- this hand was to burn Tig's little girl Dawn alive. An eye for eye or rather a daughter for a daughter. It didn't matter now they couldn't right that wrong yet but they could prevent Pope making another.

"You put a call into Juice." Jax asked to Bobby once he'd stepped away from Tig.

"Yeah he's on it."

"Good." Jax needed something to go right today. Yesterday had been the worse and they needed something to go right them.

He'd had a talk to Lowen that morning and she was working on the Otto mess, Juice was on Fawn, Tara was doing her best to be civil with his mother which was a miracle considering the small confides that they were in and Romeo was working on getting them some protection for when they handed themselves in and went to county. All they needed was a break just one fucking day to try and get themselves sorted to get themselves prepared before they went to war with Damien Pope.

"Jax." He looked back over his shoulder at Tig who had now come to join himself and Bobby.

"Yeah."

"She won't listen to me. When I tell her about Daw..." Tig couldn't say his daughters name. He couldn't get it out, it hurt. Everything hurt and he just wanted it all to stop but he couldn't just lie on the sofa his head resting on Gemma's knee as she calmed him, smoking a joint trying to numb all that pain he felt. He still had Fawn, now his only living breathing daughter, he needed to protect her. "When I tell her she won't want to listen to me."

"Look Tig, we'll make her listen. We'll keep her safe."

"Nah man." Tig shook his head he knew how the sons would make her listen and she didn't deserve that, not after the bomb he was going to drop on her that her twin had been burnt alive because of him, because of his mistakes. "We need Nic, she'll listen to Nic. They were close."

Jax let out a breath. He did not like this idea. He didn't want Nicole involved this wasn't anything to do with her. He didn't want it to be anything to do with her.

"No."

"I hate to ask it but Fawn...she...Nicole is the only one brother. I know it's a big ask but..."

"It isn't a bad idea Jax." Jax shot a look at Bobby last thing he needed was his brothers ganging up on him, he'd been so firm on the subject of Nicole, he couldn't believe that the they were pushing the issue, but on the other hand they did have a point. It was going to be hard enough to get Fawn to listen and to get her to leave and they didn't have all day this needed to be sorted out. Nicole was the simplest answer here and he knew it, he also knew that his brothers knew it to.

"Al'right, but uh..."

"I'll go get her." Bobby interjected seeing the fight in Jax's face. He knew that if Jax went there now then it would be the first time he would have seen or spoken to her in weeks. It wouldn't be a good start for either of them for rebuilding their relationship.

"Unbelievable." The three men turned to see Tara standing in the hall. None of them had heard her come out of the bathroom, and all Jax could think about right now was how much of the conversation she'd heard.

"Go." Jax nodded and took after Tara who was currently storming away from them.

Bobby turned back to look at Tig shaking his head. "I'll go get our girl."

"Thanks brother."

* * *

Happy sat in the corner reading the text he'd just received from Phil the second one informing him of the happenings at Nicole's house. Reading that Clay was there and that he had been driving her truck was abit of a shock- Phil seemed to think that he was just dropping it off- that raised questions for Happy. One; why hadn't she been driving her truck last night when she came back from god knows where she'd been with Opie and Two; What was Clay doing there driving her truck and he knew that Nicole wouldn't willingly invite Clay round.

It didn't make sense to him and what was worse was it didn't make sense to him why it was bothering him so much especially when he'd made his decision that he couldn't been that man that she wanted him to be. She loved him which meant she wanted him to be a big part of her life, her partner, her boyfriend, her old man whatever fucking label she wanted to put on it. Point was he couldn't be any of them. It just wasn't him.

He needed to take a step back which is why when he heard his brothers saying that they needed Nicole, and that Bobby was going to be the one to get her. He pushed down the rage he felt towards Jax, pushed down the need to get to his feet and follow Bobby out of Diosa and kept his ass planted in his seat.

* * *

"You sure your gonna be al'right?"

"Yes." She answered with a laugh. It was the fifth time of him asking her that question. It was sweet. But he had to go he was already running a little bit late to pick up Kenny and Ellie and she would never forgive herself if he let down those kids. "Now go."

"Okay, but I swear Nic if he shows up here again..."

"I'll call you. Promise."

"Good."

"Now go." He dropped a kiss onto her head grabbed his jacket and keys off the kitchen table and headed for the door.

When the door shut Nicole let out a breath she had been holding in since Clay had appeared. She hadn't seen Clay since the day at the Hospital when she had told Tig he shouldn't have bothered seeking redemption for the man. He'd been laid up attached to wires then. It hadn't bothered her. However seeing him standing in front of her, tubes in his nose attached to an oxygen tank- resembling so much of Piney- the pasty skin, drooped shoulders. He looked so weak and that was something she had never associated with the man- her uncle- he had always been so strong, solid. It was haunting to see but the scariest thing was how it made her feel. Which was sympathy.

But Nicole didn't get to linger on that because once again the back opened. She really considered locking it permanently.

"Jesus christ..." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Bobby."

"Your face is telling a different story sweetheart."

"It's nothing. I was tidying up and a box slipped and hit me square on the nose." Nicole lied quickly. It still amazed her that she she had that battered wife instinct. Lies came to easily.

"Must have been one hell of a heavy box darlin'." Nicole nodded.

"No offence Bobby but you obviously didn't come here to discuss my face. So why are you here?" Normally Nicole wouldn't be so abrupt with him but there was just something about his whole demur that told her that Bobby wasn't there for a social visit.

"Your right I didn't." Bobby looked at her, she was clearly aggravated by his presence and he new that she probably wasn't going to like what he had to ask but he had to ask it.

"So?"

"The Club needs you."


	9. Nine

Fractured

Chatper Nine

"I thought we talked about this. We both agreed that she wasn't apart of this family anymore." Tara fumed. She couldn't believe what she had just overheard. It may be a small thing to other people but to Tara hearing him agree with his brothers that they needed her help, only meant one thing. Nicole was creeping back into their life, back into Jax's life. That couldn't happen.

"I know babe." Jax's hnad came to rest on her cheek, his thumb grazing over her smooth skin in a gesturing motion. "And I agreed, I've cut her out." His tongue ran across his lower lip as he shook his. _Shit, _was all he could think when he the realisation hit him just how long it had been since he had spoken to his cousin. It unnerved him. But Tara, his boys, his family that was what he had to concentrate on. His family. "This doesn't mean anything."

"I want to believe you..."

"Then believe me babe." His other hand came to rest on her other cheek so that he was cupping her face making sure that her attention was solely on him. His blue eyes staring intently into her brown ones. "Marry me." He felt her pull back those dark eyes of hers widening.

"What?"

"Marry me."

"But I thought you wanted to wait."

"I'm done waiting babe..."

"If your just doing this because you think I'm pissed at you..."

"I'm doing this because I love you and want you to be my wife." To prove his point a little bit more he kissed her, hard.

He loved her with every bit of his heart and he wanted her to be completely his. Plus what did they have to wait for. At fist he wanted his brothers his family- especially including Nicole- to be there, but things had changed. He had changed, his relationship with all members – the few that there were – was far from good, and if he waited for that shit to to get good then him and Tara could be waiting for a life time to get hitched. He couldn't wait that long. He loved her and wanted her and he was going to have her.

"So what do you say. You gonna be Mrs Teller?"

"Well it does have a certain ring to it." She replied coyly as her hands slid up the front of his cut. Her fingers toying with the seam of his cut. "But you gotta promise me Jax that it's us. I can't have her in my life."

It was hard to hear the love of his life say that because Nicole had always been such a big part of his life. But he had made his decision and as much as he loved his cousin his boys, his hopefully soon to be wife had to come first.

"It's already done babe."

* * *

Nicole shut off the engine to her truck and stared at the house across the street. When Bobby had told her that the club needed her she felt like telling him where to get off, after last night events and seeing Clay this morning, helping the club was the last thing she wanted to do but then Bobby had gone on to explain the reason as to why the club needed her help.

Dawn had been brutally murdered. Burnt alive and even worse- if possible- Tig had been present, he had watched his daughter die before his eyes. The thought had sent her running back into the bathroom to dry heave again. It was fucked up and Nicole knew that she would be better off staying out of it but she couldn't do that to Fawn. She needed her. She may not have spoke to her in a bit-actually the last time being after Dawn had showed up and fleeced Tig out of yet more money- but Nicole was probably the closest thing she had to family right now. Plus Nicole knew she would never listen to Tig.

So she cleaned herself up, brushed her teeth applied some makeup to try and hide the bruises- even though she knew that it would be impossible to hide 100%-and changed into a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt- making note to grab her sunglasses on the way out- before telling Bobby she was ready to go.

But now that she sat outside Fawns house she wasn't so sure.

The bikes weren't exactly hard to miss which meant only one thing, they were all inside. _Great._ The knock on the drivers side door diverted her attention from the house.

"You sure your okay to do this?" Bobby asked her his one hand braced against the truck as he stared at her through the open window at her.

She knew that he hadn't believed her when she had told him that a box had been responsible, but his need for her to help the club outweighed his need to know the truth. That could come later.

"Yes." Pulling the keys from the ignition, Bobby opened the door so that she could step out. After a quick thank you in his direction her eyes returned to the house.

She didn't know what was effecting her more. One; the fact that she was about to tell a friend that her twin sister had been burnt alive. Two; that she was about to see Jax for the first time since he had given her the cold shoulder at Pineys funeral. Or three; that see was going to see Happy. The man that only the other day she had confessed her love to. Yes all three scenarios were pretty fucked up.

* * *

Tig ran his hand over his face, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at his daughter who sat across from him wrapped in her blue robe- she was holding it close around her body. Clearly feeling vulnerable. He didn't blame her. Jax, Chibs, Juice, Gogo and Happy were all present. He knew that the plan was to wait for Nicole but shit he couldn't wait not when he saw the black men perched on her wrap around porch. He'd seen red- he couldn't help but think that every time he saw black that he would see red- so figuring that his other daughter was is trouble he wasted no time in going to her rescue. Only thing was she didn't need rescuing. The black dude who she just happened to be role playing with happened to be her boyfriend and those guys scattered out front were his home boys.

So now she was sat in front of him waiting for some explanation as to why he was there, as to why he had barged into her house, her room and interrupted- not to mention hit and almost shot her boyfriend- as he was about to take her from behind.

It wasn't the position that he had caught his daughter in that was bothering him- he would be a hypocrite if it did, he wasn't exactly shy of a bit of kink in the bedroom – it was the way she was looking at him, waiting for answers. Answers he had, but answers he had no clue how to vocalise. How the hell was he supposed to tell his daughter that because of his actions he had gotten her sister killed.

"What the hell is this about Alex?" Tig tried to ignore the ache in his heart at her calling him by his real name. It wasn't the first time but considering recent events it hurt more than anything.

"I...I...there's a guy a black guy he wants to hurt me..my family."

"What they hell have you done now?"

"Baby you just need to get out of town..." He lent forward, his hands reached out to hers. She didn't pull away which he was both surprised and happy about. "It's just for a bit until it's safe."

"And what about Dawn. You get her to leave?" The sound of her name falling from her twins lips was like Tig was reliving it all again. He could hear her screams, could smell her skin burning. He felt the tears burn in his eyes at the memory, at the thought of having to relive that all again with Fawn. It would actually kill him.

Fawn was about to make some cheap ass remark to her father. She was pissed for the disturbance he had caused, pissed that there were sons littered around her house, pissed that her Dad had broken her boyfriends nose. Yes she wanted to be a brat, she wanted to sass him but then she watched the tears build in his baby blues- the same eyes as hers- and she knew that something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Where is she?" She asked her own tears starting to form because deep down she already knew the answer. But she didn't want to believe it she wanted him to prove that where her mind was going was wrong. She needed to be wrong. But his next words did the complete opposite.

"I'm sorry baby, i'm so fucking sorry." Fawn shook her head hoping that she had heard him wrong. It couldn't be true. Her sister, her twin was not dead. She had not been collateral damage because of her fathers mistake.

But it was true. She could see it in his eyes, could tell by the way he wasn't hiding his tears. Dawn was dead and it was because of him. She pulled her hands free of his.

"I hate you...I hate you." Dawn couldn't stop herself she was hurting and she wanted to inflict pain on him she wanted him to eel what she was feeling so she threw herself at him. Her hands hitting any part of him that she could repeating with each hit that she hated him.

* * *

Nicole could hear the screams as she opened the door. They had obviously not waited for her like Bobby had said they would. Wasting no time Nicole went to where she could hear the voices coming from.

All attention was on Fawn who had thrown herself at Tig in a rage. Nicole could understand why but it still made her feel sorry for Tig. This was't his fault. Well not completely.

Nicole watched as Happy and a guy that she didn't know went to grab Fawn. Instinct took over and she hurried into the room to Fawn defense.

"Let her go." Happy was the first to look at her. Nicole repressed the shiver that ran down her spine when he turned those chocolate brown eyes on to her. "Stop."

Happy let go straight away and quickly made sure the guy that was unfamiliar to her did the same. She gave him a nod, as a thank you but her attention was soon drawn from him when she heard Fawn calling her name.

"Nicole..." Fawn looked like she was going to break and within seconds she did. All her tears spilling down her face. Nicole caught her before she fell and pulled her into a tight hug hoping it would ease her pain somehow. It wouldn't. Looking over her should she spotted Jax, who actually looked a little uncomfortable, but she ignored it this was about them. Jax must have felt the same as he gave the nod. All the guys left, although they didn't go far just to the a-joining kitchen so they could still keep an eye on the situation.

Turning her attention back to Fawn who was literally shaking in her arm Nicole's own tears started to fall and she started second guessing herself if she was the right person to deal with this.

"I'm so sorry Fawn." It was a stupid thing to say. On the drive down she had thought about what she was going to say. Bobby had told that they needed Fawn to leave town so that was what Nicole was going on, but now that Fawn was in her arms shaking and crying Nicole's little speech had gone out of the window, but Nicole couldn't forget the reason why she was here. Looking over her shoulder back at Tig Nicole could see the distress he was in and Nicole couldn't let him go through that same pain again. She needed to make sure that Fawn was kept safe.

"She's dead..."

"I know..."

"I hate him..."

"I know..."

It took Nicole over 10 minutes to settle her down. Fawn was sat on the couch, Nicole by her side holding her hand tightly as Fawn Just seemed to stare at a spot on the wall behind Nicole head. Nicole figured that she was trying to avoid looking at the crowd of Samcro in her kitchen.

"Fawn..."

"Your going to tell me I have to leave aren't you?" Fawn's eyes shot back to meet Nicole's. Neither one of them were stupid to the ways of Samcro.

"It isn't safe here for Fawn. The guy that did this to Dawn. He's dangerous."

Fawn looked over her father. "This isn't fair." She whispered as her head dropped, her eyes staring a hole into the floor. "We always have to pay for their mistakes. Now Dawny is dead and it all because of him because of the shit they do. It's not right."

"No it's not but..."

"I shouldn't have to run because of their mistakes." Fawn snapped as she looked back at Nicole. "This is my home I'm not leaving Nic, and you of all people shouldn't ask me to."

Nicole knew that she was fighting a losing battle, but she couldn't lose this battle. Fawn needed to be kept safe and if her moving was the way to do that then Nicole needed to make her understand, make her realise that this was the best thing for her.

So with a nervous glance at towards the kitchen, she took a breath and looked back at Fawn who was still shaking, and tears still lingered in her eyes. She had to do this. So she removed her sunglasses to reveal the harsh bruises on her face. Fawn's eyes went wide in shock.

"Jesus Christ Nic." Nicole ignored the response and grabbed Fawn's hand in hers.

She placed her full concentration onto Fawn and ignored the commotion coming from the kitchen. Her bruises hadn't gone unnoticed by the crowd of Sons.

"This was just a message Fawn, next time I might not be so lucky and neither will you. He threatened your life Fawn, he's already proven that he has no problem killing people. I understand what your feeling here. Your hate for Tig, the club, I get that but don't let that stubborn Trager pride get you killed Fawn. And what about your boyfriend you want him to get hurt." Fawn buried her head in her hands her finger entangling in her sandy blonde hair.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"I know, but leaving is really the best option here Fawn. And it isn't going to be for forever."

"Isn't it?" Fawn reached out and touched Nicole's cheek. Nicole was taken aback but didn't make an attempt to move. "This isn't the first I've seen bruises on your face because of the club." Nicole pulled away with that comment but it didn't stop Fawn. "Aren't you sick of this shit, sick of always being the one to pay for their fuck ups."

"Trust me that's a two way street." That was true enough. The club had had to deal with more than their fair share of her problems. "Look Fawn please just do this if not for any of us do it for yourself. You don't want to die Fawn. So why risk it. Protect your guy, protect yourself and just get the hell out of here."

"Are you going to do the same?"

It was a question that she had thought about herself many times since her falling out with Jax. Running was her go to fail safe, but she couldn't run and she didn't know why...well that was up until she realised that she was in love with the man that was standing in the kitchen, the man whose eyes she could burning into her. She couldn't run from him even if she wanted to. Not now anyway.

"This isn't about me Fawn. The guy that killed Dawn, he has a hard on for your Dad he wants to destroy everything that means something to him, that's you. This..." She motioned to her. "is just collateral damage."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No, we never do."

* * *

"What the hell Bobby?" Jax snapped as he turned from the kitchen window where he had been watching Nicole see off Fawn. Bobby knew the questions that were going to come when Nicole had removed those glasses, only thing was he didn't have any answers. The bullshit she had fed him about a box hitting her square in the face was not the truth and he knew full well that the boys weren't going to believe anymore than he did.

"Don't know man. She told me it was a box."

"That wasn't no box." All eyes turned to Happy, who was not hiding how pissed he was by this. But then again none of the were.

"Happy's right."

"Yeah I'd say he probably is." Bobby remarked to Jax as he stepped towards him. "Only one way we'll know for sure. You gotta talk to her Jax."

Jax's hand ran down his face his. He knew as soon as he saw her bruises he had to speak to her, shit he wanted to speak to her. She was hurt and even know he was cutting her out he couldn't stop him insides reacting, he couldn't suppress that need to protect her.

* * *

Nicole watched Fawn and her boyfriend drive down the street and a wave of relief washed over knowing that she had finally gotten through to her. She was going to be safe. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, her mind wondering if she would be safe. Last night was still fresh- both the bruises and the memories- she had told Fawn that it was Pope, her and Opie had discussed it and he seemed to think it was him to, but they didn't know that for sure and now that she was all alone how was she suppose to protect from and enemy who she didn't know.

The thought terrified her.

"Nic..." It almost sounded foreign to her. She hadn't heard her name spill from his lips in...well to long. She missed it.

"Hey." Nicole spoke as she forced her feet into action and moved towards him. She was nervous, to nervous for someone was just about to talk to their cousin. It shouldn't have been that way.

He shoved his hands in the front of his jeans and came to meet her halfway.

"So how have..."

"What happen..."

They shared a smile of having spoken in unison. Their nerves clear.

"Sorry, you go."

"What happened to your face Nic?" Nicole didn't know how much the club knew but the fact that Unser was calling Clay last night then for sure the club knew of the house evasion to Gemma's. Clearly though her part in that had been kept out of the story if Jax was asking her for details.

"I was at Gemma's." Jax wiped his had over his face at the revelation.

Pope was coming after their families it was clear now.

"I need you to tell me everything Nic."

"There's nothing to tell. There were three of them, but the had ski masks on so..." Her words stopped when Jax took a hold of her arm.

"If you can remember anything, anything at all you need to tell me now Nic. This is serious." Nicole pulled her arm free and took a step back from him.

"Excuse me. You think I don't understand that this is serious. Look at me Jay. Look at me?" And he did. He sucked in a breath as he finally looked at her for the first time in a long time, and he didn't look like he was seeing. It wasn't just the bruises, it was the way she was holding herself like she was protecting herself and she looked so nervous and the most painful a little scared.

"I know how important finding the guys that did this is to the club. Dawny getting burned alive, trust me Jay I fucking understand how serious this is. But do you?"

"Nic..."

"Where were you Jay..huh...where were you when I needed you, no sorry where was the President of Samcro when his family needed them or I am not included in that inner circle anymore."

Samcro had always prided themselves on family, being loyal to them and protecting them no matter what the cost. The love and protection didn't just stop at blood it went further it spread to anyone the Sons saw fit to let into their fold. Nicole may be at odds with Jax but she still thought on some level that she was still included in that circle but she wasn't. The fact that she had no protection once it became clear that these house evasions were aimed at any one connected to Samcro proved that. And Jax's silence was like a punch to the gut.

"You haven't even asked me if I'm okay." Her voice broke and there was no hiding that she was clearly upset. "I know I fucked up Jay and I really would take it back if I could but I can't. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be ignored. I don't deserve to be treated worse than Clay." She was shouting by the end and her tears had escaped.

Jax just looked at her completely stunned by her words. He couldn't think of anything to do or say because yet again his head and his heart were fighting against one another. If he followed either one he was going to hurt either Nicole or Tara. So far Tara had been winning the battle but seeing Nicole standing there bruised, crying, upset she started edging ahead and when she refereed to the fact that Jax was treating her worse Clay it made his skin crawl.

She was so much better than him. But she had to understand that it was difficult. He needed to keep Clay close. He had to so that he could save his family and his club.

"Nic..."

"Don't..." She took another step back from him as he went to touch her again. "I know the distance between us is because of Tara. She hates me I get that. To be honest I don't care. But I do care about you and those boys. We're family Jay, end of and nothing will change that. But I can't do this anymore, I can't keep trying to win you back Jay. So I'll make this easier for you. I'm done. I'll be there if you need me but that's it, I won't fight to have you in my life anymore and I shouldn't have to."

"Wait.." Jax called as she spun on her heels and started rushing towards her truck.

"Just leave me alone." She climbed into her truck and tried to focus her shaking hands on her keys so she could drive away before Jax could get to her. She let put a breath when the engine turned over and she pulled away from the curb.

Her tears were streaming down her face and clouding her eyes, she braked hard coming to a complete halt in the middle of the road a few blocks from Fawn's, but she didn't care about the other traffic around her because right now if she carried on driving she didn't think she would stop. And then she became even more overwhelmed by what had just happened, by what she had just done. She had walked away from her cousin and she didn't think there was any chance of going back. They were done. And the thought killed her.


	10. Chapter Ten

**First I want to say a big thank you for all the new adds and faves and also a to those who took the time out to review the last chapter. I apologise that I never got round to PMing you all and thanking you personally so; LuvDavisLaBrava, DarkChild19, Ain'tEasyBEingBreezy and Shantigal thank you. I love hearing what you guys have to say it's nice to hear how your viewing this story, and your feeling towards what happening, towards the characters, it's really humbling to me to know that your invested in my story so thank you again. All of you, even the people who are just reading this story. **

**So I know i'm a little late in posting this chapter and I apologise for that, but RL is really sucking at the mo. But you don't need to hear about that. Anyway here's chapter 10. I hope you enjoy...**

Fractured

Chapter 10

Jax twirled his wedding band around his finger. It should be the happiest day of his life, he had finally married the woman he had loved since he was 17, but the day was smeared with the effects of the reality that came with his life, with the club.

Instead of celebrating his marriage he had to leave his new wife to go and speak to Romeo. The conversation had been a little harder than he originally thought. They needed protection on the inside and Romeo was the only one who could provide that but he had seemed unwilling to use his contacts, in fact as they stood right now they were going into County blind. No protection. Jax didn't like the thought of that but that wasn't the thing that was weighing heavily in his heart.

No what had him locked away in the secure compounds of the Chapel he called home was down to the look on his cousins face as she told him she was done.

This was what he had wanted though, it's want Tara wanted, this should make him happy but he felt the exact opposite. Hearing her say that she was done with him, seeing the bruises on her face it struck something deep inside of him and all he had wanted to do in that moment was to pull her to him and give her a hug telling her that she was wrong in everything that she had said. But she wasn't because this was what he had wanted. Her out of his life.

So he had to accept it because this was they way it was suppose to be. It needed to be this way.

* * *

Nicole ran her fingers through her hair, her head coming to rest in her hands. Her head was pounding not just from the probable concussion she had endured last night but it was hurting because of what had just happened.

She'd walked away.

At first it killed her but after sitting in the same spot for-she glanced at her cell that she'd cancelled several calls off Gemma to check the time- two hours, the pain had subsided and she came to realise that maybe she'd done what was right.

She had tried her hardest to do best by Jax, Happy...all of them and so far she had gotten nowhere with it. In fact for all her fight all she had earned herself was two black eyes.

She was better off stepping away from the club. They were her family and she loved them but she couldn't keep fighting to be the person everyone wanted her to be and she couldn't keep being the one that was used to hurt the club. Both were going to kill her, and she didn't want to die. She been to that low place before she didn't want to get there again.

Placing her finger tips to her lips she kissed her hand and placed it on top of her Mothers headstone. She repeated the action on her Fathers headstone. This was her home, this was where her family was. She couldn't leave again, but she could move on.

* * *

In the 15 minute drive from the cemetery to her house Nicole's phone had buzzed a further 2 more times. Gemma, no surprise. Nicole would ring her back but right now she couldn't face her Aunt especially if she had spoken to Jax. One she would want to know about the attack and two she would want to know why she had said what she had to her son. Why she was walking away from her family.

Nicole went to swing her truck into the driveway but came to a stop when she saw Lyla waiting at her back door. She looked...well if anything she looked scared.

"Lyla." Nicole called out as the petite blonde started walking towards. "You okay?" Lyla shoved a brown envelope in to her hands. Nicole looked inside and was surprised by the amount of cash resting inside. Of course she had seen that amount before but for Lyla to be handing it to her paired with the look on her face Nicole knew that this wasn't going to end good. So she handed the envelope back to her and tried to step around her but Lyla stepped into her path.

"That's it your just going to walk away?"

"Look Lyla, whatever that is I can't help..."

"Opie gave it to me." Nicole stopped trying to move around Lyla at that point. "Told me to use the money to look after the kids. He wants me to take care of them. He's going to do something stupid Nic. I'm scared." Nicole looked at the woman in front of her. She was shaking and her eyes were darting all over the place. She was on edge. This had clearly shaken her and to be honest it had shaken Nicole and Nicole felt herself being drawn back in, this was Opie she couldn't abandon him not after everything that he had done for.

"What else did he say?"

* * *

The cut slid on with ease. It molded to him and it felt good, real good to have it back on. He'd made the decision to what he was about to do after he'd gone to see Clay.

Opie was pissed that Clay had shown up on Nicole's doorstep and then tried to apologise it was pathetic. Clay was pathetic. He didn't need the man's fake apologises and neither did Nicole. So after picking up the kids and leaving Ellie in charge of Kenny- which she loved- he raced round to Clay's new house.

Juice had answered the door. That wasn't a shock. Juice seemed to be wherever Clay was these days. Opie didn't like it. Juice was a good kid and he didn't deserve to get twisted up in Clays poisonous web.

But that hadn't been the reason that he come. He was there to give Clay a message but by the time he'd left it had been Clay who had given Opie a message.

He'd been bailing on the club, pulling back and Clay had called him out on it. And he had been right in everything that he had said. Which was why Opie was standing in front of the mirror pulling back on the cut that he had avoided wearing or the past 5 weeks.

It felt good, so did what he was about to do.

* * *

Happy ran the palm of his hand over his shaved head that he probably needed to shave again-that was the least of his worries- he'd worried what was going to happen now and after. He was sat at the bar par-taking in a drink with Chibs, Tig and Bobby. The tension was suffocating. Jax, Chibs and Tig were moments away from handing themselves in to go to County where they currently hand no protection.

Everything was fucked up. And it wasn't just within the club.

She was bruised, hurt and it made him angry. It shouldn't have happened to her she shouldn't have gotten caught up in this Pope bullshit, it was the clubs problem not hers. But she had suffered the consequences so now it was his problem. When they got Pope Happy was not going to go easy on him. That asshole was going to suffer.

The chapel doors opened but Happy physically stopped himself from looking. It was Jax and right Happy couldn't look at Jax.

Pope wasn't the only one who had hurt Nicole. Because of Jax's disinterest in her, it had left her wide open to Pope's attack.

That shit didn't sit well with Happy.

But when he saw the cops cars pull into the lot he had to push that shit down. The club had to come first. His personal feelings could come later.

* * *

Nicole sat outside the gates to the Teller/Morrow. Opie hadn't been answering his cell, so she had called Gemma. After the initial lecture of why she had not had answered the dozen of calls Gemma had fired her way Gemma told her about Tig, Chibs and Jax handing themselves in at the clubhouse any minute now. With no protection for them on the inside.

That was were Opie was going to be Nicole just knew it.

She wanted to talk to Opie get some sort of sense from him so that she could at least try and reassure Lyla. But that meant crossing through those gates back onto the world that she had just walked away from.

There was no real choice though. Kenny, Ellie they needed their father they needed reassurance more than anyone.

The police were already there though. So was Opie. She parked her car in one of the few available spaces left in the T/M lot.

She shut her door just as Opie's fist collided with Eli Roosevelt's face. He followed with a sucker punch to another officer who tried to restrain him.

_Fuck._

"What are you waiting for GET HIM OUT OF HERE." Nicole heard Roosevelt shout as she rushed across the lot.

* * *

Roosevelt had been looking forward to this moment. Arresting the Sons for murder. The witnesses were good, solid. This was it, Eli was finally putting the Sons where they belonged. Behind bars.

Harry _Opie _Winston was not supposed to be apart of this, neither was the blow to the face he had handed him. He was pissed but at the same time he had just landed himself an extra Son. Although that fact didn't erase the smug cocksure grin Jax Teller was giving him. Roosevelt would knock that grin right of the pretty boys face. He might not be able to do it physically but he would do it and when a figure sweeping across the lot caught the corner of his eyes he knew that he had a perfect way to wipe that smile off not just Jax Tellers face but all of the sons.

* * *

Nicole's heart jumped into her throat when Jax turned his eyes from Roosevelt to her. Their eye contact only lasted a second or two before she felt a strong hand wrap around her upper arm.

"Hey." Roosevelt ignored Jax. Nicole kept her focus on her cousin.

"Just the other Teller I was looking for. Two Tellers in one day maybe this is my lucky day."

Jax demanded that he let go of her again. The officers holding Jax shoved him into the van closing and locking the doors behind him. She could still hear him shouting.

Her attention turned to Roosevelt now. He was pulling her along with him as he walked towards his car at the front of the raid vans. He was also approaching the crowd of Sons and family that was gathered outside the clubhouse. They all obviously having gathered to see Jax, Tig and Chibs off.

Her eyes connected with Happy's out of everyone. She was scared by this point and her fear must have been written all over her face because she physically saw Happy tense and the muscles in his jaw starting to contract. Then he lunged forward, she figured in an attempt to get to her.

He didn't succeed.

The three officers that had formed a semi circle around the crowd raised their shot guns. One pointed directly in Happy's face.

"Hap." His name fell from her lips before she could stop herself. Seeing him with a gun in his face was a terrifying sight. He looked at her and she tried to give him a smile or something to reassure him that she was okay. That this was okay but she couldn't because this was not okay.

"We'll take care of this." Happy was doing the reassuring now and she was grateful.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of her." Happy went to lunge forward again but this time by the look on his face it was to get his hands on Roosevelt on the save her.

He was stopped again by a gun being pointed in his face. But he wasn't backing down. This was getting out of control. The guys were shouting from inside the van, tensions were running high, the officers were getting twitchy, which wasn't good considering they had their hands on triggers.

She looked around the crowd and spotted the one person who could sort this whole mess.

"Allie." Nicole's voice was pleading.

"I've got this." Allie said as she stepped forward resting her hand on Happy's shoulder pulling him back. Out of respect for the club lawyer and friend Happy backed down from the loaded gun that was pointed in his face. Nicole was grateful for that even if it didn't settle the knot in her stomach.

"You get her out of there." Allie nodded to Gemma as she walked through the crowd towards her car.

* * *

Four hours he had held her for. Four hours of not knowing and four hours of sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. No drink. No bathroom breaks. Roosevelt had been playing hard ball with her.

It had worked to.

No one had told Allie anything. Meaning Nicole knew nothing until Roosevelt finally made an appearance.

He was holding her under the charge perverting the course of justice. He knew about her being a victim- his words not hers- of the house evasion. Well not before he had gone down the road of suggesting that maybe Happy had been the one to put those bruises on her face.

Nicole lost it at that point. Allie had to pull her back down into the uncomfortable plastic chair. She wanted to hit him. Happy would never hurt her like that.

He couldn't hold her any longer under that bullshit charge especially as Nicole couldn't tell him anything more than Unser had- Unser she needed to speak to that man. She knew that it was him who had let slip to Roosevelt about her being at the house evasion- so her and Allie were finally aloud to leave. Nicole couldn't be happier and she welcomed the cool breeze from the night air that hit her as they stepped outside.

"You handled yourself pretty well in there." Nicole smiled up at Allie as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yeah well it's not like that was my first time."

"No it certainly wasn't." Allie had been the lawyer on the case with Michael Darby. She may have served 2 years in juviee but without her fighting her case it could have been a lot worse. Nicole was so grateful for that.

"Thank you for this. I know the clubs leaning on you a bit right now, you don't need my shit as well."

"Its no problem. It's what your Uncle pays me a very large retainer for." All it took was the mention of Clay and the atmosphere changed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Allie didn't know the in's and outs but she did know that there had been a shift in the club and not just within the ranks. Clay was being ostracised from the club and so it seemed Nicole was to.

"Are you doing okay? You know I'm here. I promise I won't charge." Nicole laughed, a proper laugh. She needed that after today.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good" They exchanged a hug. "I was going to offer you a lift but I think your rides already here." Confused Nicole looked at where Allie was looking and she caught sight of the cigarette burning across the parking lot. The street lamps highlighting the bike the man was lent against.

The two exchanged another chorus of goodbyes before Allie headed for her car and Nicole headed for the dark figure across the lot.

"Hey."

"You a'right?" Nicole just nodded as she absent mindlessly rubbed her arms. There was a chill in the air that she was now starting to feel.

It shouldn't have surprised her but it did. Happy took off his black sons jacket- leaving him just in a white tee and his cut- and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled but before she could slide her arms into the jacket Happy reached out and lifted her chin up using the knuckle of his left hand as his right still held the burning cigarette.

Happy never got to have a proper look at her today but from what he had seen he hadn't liked and even now in the darkness of the night, only the dim glow from the streetlamp, it didn't look good. Happy was going to enjoy punishing the fucker who did this.

"Why is it always the face huh?" She was happy to see the ghost of a smile on his lips because the intensity between them right now was suffocating.

"Come on." He said before taking the final drag of his cigarette and flicking it across the lot.

Nicole didn't argue and willingly took the helmet he was offering once she had shrugged on his jacket, climbing on the bike behind him. It wasn't a long journey but she enjoyed the silence and she enjoyed just being close to him. He could always give her that sense that everything was going to be okay, that no matter what was going on she was safe. Nicole could get lost in that and she had, so lost in fact that she had fallen completely in love with the impossible.

Happy may be the man to make her feel those things but he was not the man who could make those dreams a reality.

When he pulled into her drive and parked up, Nicole unwrapped her arms from around his waist even though she could probably hang on to him for a few moments longer.

She was ready to say goodbye to him but to her surprise he shut off the engine and dismounted his bike after her. Her mind started racing but she never said anything afraid that if she did he'd turn right back around and get on his bike.

* * *

Happy followed behind her. She fused around the kitchen offering him a drink, food, anything it seem just so that she could keep herself busy as well as avoiding looking at him. He hadn't missed that.

He had always thought of himself screwed when it came to Nicole Teller, and he felt that now more than ever.

Last night his mind had taken him to the point of believing that she was better off without him. But today seeing her with those bruises he knew that he couldn't step away from her. She was under his skin good. He'd put protection on her last night and that hadn't kept her safe the only way he could do that was to be there.

He would rather take all that she was offering, all that relationship shit that had never been envisioned himself having than see her hurt again.

Nicole was reaching for some glasses out of the cupboard when she felt his hand ease on to her hip. She fell back down onto the balls of her feet. She caught a breath before she turned and faced him. He was so close to her and now he had his hands on both of her hips.

It was to much. Being this close to him after having told him that she loved him and not having him say anything was to much. She felt sick.

"Hap..."

"I'm here." His voice low and rough. It sent chills- of the good kind-down her spine. Happy's one hand came to rest on her cheek. His finger running back and forth across her jaw and her lower lip. "I'm here and I ain't going anywhere kid."

He kissed her and it was a kiss that said a lot. Letting herself get lost in his kiss Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could.

He may not have said those three little words but he had send two words that came a pretty close second in her book. _I'm here,_ that was all she needed. He was with her meaning she wasn't alone anymore.

**Hope you all enjoyed it again sorry for the delay...**


	11. Eleven

Fractured

Chapter Eleven

"Fuck." He shouted as the cup of freshly brewed coffee hit the floor and smashed to smithereens- the hot liquid spraying on his bare feet. He wasn't surprised that this was the way that his morning was going. The past two days had been shit. This was not what he had signed up for.

He wanted to seek a little revenge, settle a score. Plus the rewards money wise weren't bad either. But after the other night he wasn't sure the risk was worth it.

She shouldn't have been there. She wasn't part of the deal but she was there and she'd got hurt and for some reason he couldn't shake the guilt. He didn't like it when his friend laid hands on her and he especially didn't like it when a brother who he didn't really care for in the first place laid hands on her.

Sure he'd been an ass to her the last time that he had visited, but the girl had signed his best friends death sentence when she had coming running back home to her family- the family she had lied to all of them about for years- she was Samcro and no one hurt Samcro and got away with it, even a brother- especially a brother.

He had really been angry with her but Ryan had brought it all on himself. One; he should never have laid hands on her in the first place and two; he should never have gone after her, not when he found out who she really was.

And with that he thought that maybe the guilt he was feeling wasn't just that, maybe there was fear mixed up in that somewhere, because he knew that when Jax...shit when Happy found out that the bruises that she was currently sporting were because of them, him, he would kill them all. Slowly.

"Jesus Christ man. Clean this mess up." Gogo spat stepping over the pieces of the broken cup on the floor so that he could get himself a cup of coffee. "Idiot." He took a seat at the table.

Gogo took note that Dougie didn't say anything nor did he look at him. He hadn't since the last house evasion. The kid was pissed and Gogo knew exactly why and from what he'd seen he couldn't say that he blamed the man, but that didn't mean he was going to take this bullshit attitude the younger brother was giving him. He was not the bad one here. The three of them were there by choice because they wanted to reap the benefits that were being offered to them. Sure the girl had been an unexpected casualty but Gogo hadn't had a choice. If he'd left her unharmed it would have looked suspicious plus the girl was going to shoot him. That was not an option he liked.

"You still pining over that gnash." Gogo goaded as he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it. He got the reaction he was expecting.

"Fuck you man."

"Like I told you before she was gonna shoot one of us. And don't tell me that she wouldn't of cus' from what I've seen she got balls. Talking of, how are your balls?"

Dougie threw the shards of glass he had dusted up from the floor into the sink as he spun round to face Gogo. The smug bastard was really pushing his buttons.

"You hot for her or somethin'?"

"Seriously bro fuck you." Gogo laughed. He had only been messing with his brother but Dougie's reaction made Gogo think he might be onto something. Gogo couldn't let that slip.

"Shit you do." Gogo was on his feet now playfully slapping Dougie on his arm. "Shit man you wanna fuck her." Finally losing the battle against his temper he hit the palms flat against his chest sending Gogo stumbling back into the table and chairs he had just vacated.

Seeing red Gogo gathered his bearings and threw himself back at Dougie. Their arms were flaying around as they both tried to land a hit on to the other.

"Woah...Woah..." Frankie shouted when he walked into the kitchen to find his brothers throwing one another around the kitchen. When his words had no effect on the two Frankie tried to pry to the two of them apart.

"Fuck off Frankie..." Gogo spat as his fist connected with Dougie's jaw. "The boy here needs to learn some respect."

"Fuck you man." Dougie fired back as he recovered from the hit and threw a punch of his own.

Frankie realised that he wasn't being any help to the situation in fact he wouldn't have been surprised...then it happened. He caught a right hook that was meant for Dougie. And it hurt. _Asshole. _Fueled by the pain radiating through his cheek Frankie launched himself at Gogo.

The three were in a brawl now. Plates smashing off the unit when a body was slammed against it. The hand me down wooden table had scooted over several spaces and the chairs that decorated the sides were had toppled to the floor in the ruckus.

But all that came to an abrupt end when a shot was fired into the ceiling on the kitchen.

* * *

Nicole woke with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time and it felt good, even if the man responsible for all that was gone from her bed and most likely from her house but that was okay because Nicole know knew that he would being coming back to her.

Sliding from beneath her grey covers- ignoring the aching running throughout her whole body-she grabbed her robe off the leather ottoman at the end of the bed and wrapped it around her naked frame and headed for the kitchen.

She smiled when she saw the note scribbled in block capitals on the back of an old bill he must have found in junk draw resting on her white kitchen table. _CLUB BUSINESS._ No I love you's, kisses or i'll see you later but he had thought enough to write a note and that was enough. Placing the note back in the junk draw she flicked on the coffee machine. The smile was still on her face and she figured that she wouldn't be able to shift it all day.

She was happy.

* * *

Tara felt tired the strain of everything was taking it's toll. She thought that shutting Gemma and Nicole out of her families life would be easy- well not walk in the park easy- but easier than it had been so far.

She'd done everything she could think of.

Nicole was easy. She's laid down the law with Jax. Making it crystal clear that if he wanted them to work then Nicole could be a part of their life in Charming. She could see the fight behind his eyes. He was pissed at Nicole but hearing that he would have to cut her out completely obviously hurt him. She didn't want to do that, hurting him was the last thing she ever wanted to do but this had to happen if Tara was going to stay in Charming if she was going to survive it she needed Nicole gone.

Nicole had ruined everything. Tara couldn't and never would forgive her for that. Nicole was already as good as dead to her.

That hate alone would not bother Nicole. The two shared a love/hate relationship. Tara knew that. So to hurt her and to keep her family clear of anymore of her bullshit Tara had to get Jax on her side. And it had been working but then Dawn had happened and then yesterday.

Jax had gone to her for help- okay maybe not personally- but he had allowed Bobby to go and he allowed her to help with Fawn, with the Club. It stung. That wasn't part of the deal.

Yesterday was even worse though. She'd seen the look in his eyes. Anger. Then he started shouting for Roosevelt to let her go. Jax couldn't switch the love he felt for his cousin off, Tara wasn't stupid to believe that but it still hurt to see him fight for her.

She'd destroyed everything. She didn't deserve his love. She didn't deserve to still have every son in Samcro falling around her. She didn't deserve any of it it.

Neither did Gemma.

She hit Gemma with the kids. She wasn't using them though to score points she was protecting them. Ever since Clay had delivered the beating to her, Gemma had stepped off the reserve and strayed into darker territory, territory that Nicole would have been proud of. Tara had smelt the weed and stale booze on Gemma on the occasional morning visits- before she trailed off the morning visits had been a regular- she'd made. Tara was not having her boys around that. It gave her the ammo that she needed.

This morning Gemma had realised just how far Tara had gone.

She had come blazing into a meeting Tara was having with a child's parent in a rage. Tara had not put her name on the list, meaning she didn't have acces to the boys in the Hospital daycare Tara had enrolled them in. It had been that way for 3 weeks but this had been the first time that Gemma had dragged her ass out of her weed, sex and booze fueled depression to realise, thus proving Tara's point. Gemma was not fit to be anywhere near her children.

They fought. Gemma yelled, Tara yelled. Gemma threatened, but Tara threatened harder. She threatened her with Jax. Threatened to tell him about the drugs the booze. All that shit. Gemma- in a very out of character moment- had backed down.

And that was it, it was clear. Jax was their weakness. Tara would exploit that if she had to. Tara would do anything to keep her family safe. Safe enough until she could get them out. Jax's hands were tied. Her's weren't. She'd do what she needed to to get them clear of Charming. Even if she had to play the good Old Lady, help out the club with the Otto mess by taking advantage of her role a . She'd do it all.

Because her family came first.

* * *

Nicole made sure she was extra early to work. She had spent longer on her appearance paying extra attention to her face and the hickey that Happy had left on her lower neck on the right. Unfortunately the white t-shirt she had to wear would not cover it in the slightest.

She covered her black eyes the best she could but she knew that it wasn't going to be good enough. Hallie confirmed it when she walked in to work.

"Shit what the hell happened to you?" Hallie stopped drying the glass placing it on the worktop as she moved down the bar to meet Nicole as she came round.

"Walked into a door." Nicole spoke flatly as she hung up her bag on the staff hooks. She didn't need to look at Hallie to know that she did not believe her. The huff that had escaped her lips told her she didn't. "I'm fine." Nicole added for extra measure. She knew the bruises weren't going to go unnoticed but she didn't what to make a big issue out of it.

She just wanted to forget.

"Whatever. You know Mag's ain't gonna like it." Nicole sighed. Yeap she knew that Mag's- the owner- was not going to like it.

Mag's was pretty much a good boss. Aged in her late 50's her husband Hal- who the bar was named after- died a good few years back and she had been pretty much single handily been running the bar. Which was a hot spot in Charming. Nicole had known of Mag's and even Hal from when she was younger, she even remembered when she was with Michael that at the tender age of 16 she had tried to get served alcohol. It hadn't gone well. Mag's kicked her and Michael out on their asses.

But that was Mag's. She had a good heart but she took no BS from anyone. Not even the princess of the Sons or the Prince of the Nords.

This place was her whole life, it was her link to Hal. The bar was her baby- unable to have any children of her own and with Hal gone- this was her life. Nicole's bruises would cause chat amongst both staff and customers. It would make some people uneasy- especially because of who she was connected to.

Mag's had warned her when she hired her that she liked the Sons had no issue with them- most of them having dined and drunk at Hal's over the years- but she gave Nicole the same warning she had given the Sons. She would not stand for any of their business in her bar. She wanted no part in it. Nicole gathered that that probably covered her current state. But she would cross the bridge when she came to it. For now Mag's was not and Nicole couldn't be happier.

* * *

It wasn't his normal type of establishment, in fact if it wasn't for the situation he would have never stepped foot in a place like this, even a town like this but yet here he was. His loyal right hand across from him.

They had come here for one reason and for one reason only. To get a little insight into a certain weakness of an enemy. It was a risky move and normally he might not have put himself in this kind of position, vulnerable- well not completely- but more than usual.

It might just be worth the risk though.

That was to be confirmed a little later on.

* * *

Nicole's good mood from the morning had worn off 4 hours into her shift. But she was doing her best not to show it. It was to much of a coincidence for him to be eating in her place of work, in her section, but at the same time he hadn't shown any signs that he knew who she was, but that meant nothing.

Months back her first point of call would have been to call Jax. It wasn't the fact that he was currently residing in County that stopped it was because she wondered if he would even really care.

He'd defended her yesterday shouted at Roosevelt to let her go. It had shocked her at first and then while she had been waiting for Roosevelt to question her she had thought about reneging on her threat to walk away from her family. Jax had shown that he still cared and that must have meant something.

Or it could have meant nothing.

She shook away the thoughts. It was all to complicated, plus nothing would really get settled until her and Jax talked. That could be anytime, who knew how long they were going to be held up behind bars.

Her thought now was to ring Happy. But they were so good. Last night had been amazing and there was something inside her that didn't want to spoil that. Knowing her luck it would be spoilt soon enough.

Plus he'd been here an hour and hadn't even given her a smug smile. In fact she'd go as far to say that they had been the perfect customers. So far.

"Shit." The comment brought her out of her thoughts and as she turned to look at who had made the comment. She was shocked. So was he if the way his mouth was hanging open was anything to go by.

"Worse than it looks. Can I get you something?" Dougie was to busy looking at her face accessing the damage that he didn't hear her the first time but when she asked him again he answered.

"Just a beer." Nicole nodded and turned her back on him to grab a beer from one of the fridges.

He knew that her face was going to be smashed up, the hit she took it was inevitable. Plus Gogo had mentioned it when he had returned from Tig's kids house. But seeing it. that was something else.

The guilt hit him like a punch to the gut.

"You know you don't look so good yourself."It took him a couple of beats but he finally pulled himself from his thoughts to answer her. His hand went to his jaw. The red mark- which was sure to bruise- must still have been visible.

"Worse than it looks." He remarked, repeating her own words. She ignored it.

"So your back in charming." She said placing his beer on the bar.

"Yeah." Dougie accepted the beer and took a pull from the bottle before placing it back on to the bar. Her eyes were darting over him. She looked a little unnerved.

"I ain't her to cause trouble with you." He stated making sure he looked her dead in the eyes.

"I know. Believe it or not Dougie I don't think your a bad guy. Can you be an asshole sometimes? Yes. But then can't we all."

And she wasn't bullshitting him either. Dougie wasn't a bad guy. He could be an absolute dick sometimes and he had defiantly been that when he had last been in Charming but he wasn't constantly like that. Six times he had stepped in front of Ryan's fist to protect her. Some one who could do that couldn't be a complete ass. There was good in him.

"Your a good girl you know that." She flashed him that smile of her the one that had got his best friend hooked from the moment he saw it, the smile that had got his best friend killed. He pushed down that thought.

"Surprised your working here alone."

"Well I'm not exactly alone." Dougie looked at her confused and she mentally kicked herself. He hadn't spotted them that was clear or they would have been having a very different conversation -one that they would probably have now.

She watched his brows dip and the lines on his forward crease deeper.

Dougie hadn't seen any bikes out front hence his question. There were no Sons so she couldn't have been referring to that. And she defiantly wasn't referring to the other staff members. Someone was here. His was about to take a subtle look around- if she was in danger he didn't want to raise any suspicion- but he stopped when the small hand wrapped around the wrist that was holding his beer.

"Right hand corner. In the booth." Dougie took a sly look over his shoulder. Immediately he straightened to full height, his whole body tensing.

"How long has he been here?"

"Just over an hour. Hour an a half maybe. Just finished up their main." Nicole watched his face change to a look of pissed off to a look of _I will kill you with my bare hands_ She tightened her grip on his wrist. "Easy. He isn't a stupid son of a bitch he's proved that." That didn't ease Dougie liked she wanted it to in fact she felt him tense. "Look he isn't going to do anything to me in broad daylight."

"And what about when your shift ends?" Dougie watched her worried face turn into a sly smile.

"I've got that covered." That had been arranged for her. She hadn't minded though. She liked the thought of Hap telling her that he was picking her. It was a nice feeling to be looked after.

But Dougie was looking at her confused and she knew if she wanted to avoid any dramatics within her place of work that she needed to give him something.

"Hap." She was surprised by his reaction. He laughed and shook his head she didn't understand it. She knew there was bad blood between the two but that wasn't the vibe that she was getting from him.

"So he your knew man?" And it clicked. Ryan had been the only man he had known Nicole to be with, the thought of her with another Son- one that had been involved in the demise of that said best friend- must have been weird. But she wasn't going to answer that either way. For now she wanted to keep Hap all to herself.

"That what people are saying?" He shook his head. _Thank god. _They weren't clubhouse gossip.

"Nah. I just remember him pining me to the floor, his hand around my throat after a I called you a club whore." Nicoleraised her eyebrows at him, giving him _you called me what _ look. "What I was pissed." He offered in a poor attempt of an apology. Nicole shook her head. But didn't complain at least this conversation was diverting his focus off of her guests.

Dougie took a swig of his beer. "I just figured if a brother is willing to take down another brother over a girl then he's serious about the girl. Ryan did." Nicole remembered that all to well.

It had been a visiting brother. He gotten wasted and high and somewhere inbetween all that he had lost rational thinking and decided that Nicole was free game as she wore no mark. She did -at the time- but it was on her ass and that was hidden in a pair of skin tight jeans. Ryan had beat him within an inch of life. The guy had to be carried out the ring by a couple of brothers. She would have been turned on, wowed by the fact her man had gone that far to protect her honor. She didn't feel that though. All she had felt was scared. The violence in their relationship was a regular at that point and all the fight had done was show her exactly what her Old Man was cable of.

She felt sick at the fact that she had ever thought about going back to him when they were in Charming. He'd almost killed her tried to rape her, threatened her. That was in the few weeks that he had come to Charming to look for her. She was glad he was dead. But then she realised that she didn't really no that for sure.

"Why don't you ask Hap that question?" She asked trying to distract herself.

"Fair enough." They both knew that that conversation was never going to happen. "Have you told him?" He didn't need to clarify what he was on about. She knew.

"Not yet." Dougie's jaw flexed. And suddenly all the tension that had momentarily evaporated was back.

"Get Happy to bring you to clubhouse. The club is gonna want to hear bout this." She didn't like the fact that Dougie was telling her what to so but this was a Club issue, meaning what ever went down in Hal's bar- even if it was nothing worse than a lousy tip- the Sons needed to know.

"Okay." She almost caught herself filching when Dougie lent across the bar and grabbed the pad and pen from her apron. Maybe it was the memories of Ryan that were making her jumpy. He scribbled something down on the pad and handed it to her.

"That's my number if shit turns bad call it. "

"Thanks." She accepted the piece of paper and pocketed it in her apron. Him giving her the number was sweet but if she needed help it wasn't going to be him that she called.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. So did Dougie by the way he bit down on his lower lip. He never turned to look at the table. She was grateful.

"Think that's my cue." Dougie nodded a hand running over his face. He didn't want to leave she knew that. But he would. And he did.

"Be careful. And call." Nicole nodded. Dougie banged his fist on the bar. Obviously needing to let out a bit of his pent up anger. He then turned on his heels. Nicole watched him go.

With a deep breath she placed on that famous Teller smile and went back to her job of serving Pope and his right hand.

**As always a big thanks to everyone who is supporting this story, it means so much to me. Keep reading.**


	12. Twelve

**Ok ok i know i'm so sorry this is late. I'm gonna give you a load of excuses just gonna let you all read. Hope you all enjoy...**

Fractured

Chapter Twelve

Clay sat in the house he now resided in, the house he couldn't and wouldn't think of as his home, pondering over the failure that was his life. He'd fucked up he knew that but he'd had a plan. A plan that was going to get him back the life he craved. But his plan had taken an unexpected turn/.

He'd picked the men he thought could handle the job the men who he knew needed the pay off. But two nights ago they'd fucked up. No one was supposed to get hurt- well he'd told them that if Unser was there he didn't really give a shit- but he warned them that they couldn't hit the house until Gemma was gone. He didn't want her hurt any further. And she wasn't. Nicole was. She wasn't supposed to have been there. She wasn't supposed to get hurt. But she did. Her face had met the kitchen counter top courtesy of Gogo.

Unser had spilled the truths. The fact that Nicole had came, she'd been hurt and the fact that she'd high tailed her skinny ass out of there when she knew that he was on the way.

He'd been hurt by the knowledge but by the time he'd made it to the nomad house he'd been pissed. His old artritic hands had wrapped tightly around Gogo's throat in a threat. It wasn't just to him but to all of them.

This was his game. He was King.

He'd come back to this hell he was living and lay in bed thinking- he did that most nights- about how he could play this. Because no matter what he'd tell Jax. He may be old, his hands and lung might be fucked, but he still had plays left inside of him. And his play now was to get his girls back.

Gemma, Nicole they were probably the only ones that he could get back. He needed family. Club and blood.

He couldn't function like this. Alone. Half dead. Weak. He didn't do any of those things. He had Juice...Shit he didn't know where he'd be without Juicey. The man was still his brother not just because of the cut that they shared but in love. Tig, Jax, Opie, Chibs, Bobby even they all looked at him a little different these days. He understood Jax...well he'd understood the hate he had towards him he'd killed JT but what Clay didn't understand was why Jax hadn't killed him because of that. That alone intrigued the fuck out of him. He didn't believe for one second that it was just because of the Irish pipe line. Jax had a play of his own. Clay would figure it out and was trying to, but for now he'd focus on the play at hand. Nicole and Gemma.

Even if his first attempt of reaching out to Nicole after the attack had been blocked by Opie . Clay wasn't going to give up.

Clay didn't like to lose.

* * *

Her fingers touched at the bruises under her eyes, the bruises that weren't as sore but apparently were still to visible.

She should have known that when she'd woken up happy that it wouldn't last. This was her life for christ sake. She didn't do happy...well she did in some ways.

That thought made her smile again, but only for a second.

She already known that this was going to happen. Shit even Hallie had told her it was going to happen. Mag's had come in an hour before her shift was due to end. Nicole saw it as soon as their eyes locked. Mag's didn't like what she was seeing. She registered the bruises, made a mental note and waited until the end of Nicole's shift to say what she had obviously wanted to say since the moment she had registered Nicole.

She couldn't work anymore. Well not forever just until the bruises were gone. They were apparently bad for business. The bruises. And maybe Nicole's association. Mag's hadn't said the last part out right but Nicole could read between the lines. She couldn't blame the woman, this was her whole life why should Nicole let, her connections bleed all over that. She was just glad that Pope and his right hand had been the perfect gentlemen during there visit. No doubt in Nicole's mind that if they had kicked off she wouldn't have a job to go back to.

But just as she started to wallow in the fact of how shit her life was she looked up and saw the brightness in her life. She beamed with happiness and excitement she could feel it running all through her but as she watched him flick away his spent cigarette to the curb and his dark chocolate hews focus solely on her she felt her stomach flip but not in the good butterfly way.

Something was wrong.

Her steps wavered, her heart racing and her stomach turning. She was hit with a waive of nausea. She fought to keep it down as she edged closer to him. She was scared. But as soon as she was in arms reach of him he pulled her to him and down for a solid solid kiss.

Every bit of self doubt worry she was feeling should have gone away from her. It normally did but not this time.

Something was defiantly wrong.

* * *

Even though it was only a 10 minute ride maybe less, it felt like the longest ride of his life. It was eating at him. Sick, worried, but most of all anger.

She should have told him, called him. He should not under any circumstances found out the way he did.

From fucking Dougie of all people. He hated that prick.

He'd been working on his bike, tightening the brakes, enjoying the quiet and calmness it brought him. He was rudely interpreted. When he saw it was Dougie Happy had thought about just turning his back on him. But he was a brother and even if Happy thought he was a little shit you didn't turn your back on a brother.

From the first beat Happy had known that Dougie was standing in front of him for a reason. His weight bouncing from one foot to another. It was irritating. Happy was losing his patience.

He made the kid spit it out. It took two menacing steps and him twirling the wrench he been using on his bike in his hand for Dougie to spill his guts.

Happy thought he'd misheard him at first. Pope and August Marks in Hal's when Nicole was working. She would have called, she'd fucking know to call. Anger had flared. He was heading for his bike when Dougie continued his little verbal diarrhea.

"_Don't go to her mad man it ain't her fault she was just doing what she thought was right. Go easy. I know you and her are..."_

Happy never aloud him to utter one more word. It had been bad enough to have to hear about Pope from him he was not just about to listen to the smug bastard give him advise about how to handle Nicole. He knew how to handle her, he'd been the one keeping her from fucking topping herself for the past 5 weeks. He didn't need Dougie to tell him anything, the dipshit knew nothing.

He was so angry he could literally feel his blood boiling.

"Hap..."

The kitchen was dark, but the light drifting in through her kitchen window from the moonlight allowed him to see her watching him as she tried to figure him out and for some reason that just made it all worse. Dougie said that she was going to tell him, all he could think now was that she wasn't.

He hated that Dougie knew.

He hated that she hadn't come to him.

"There somethin' you wanna tell me?"His tone was harsh, he could hear it echo in his head. He didn't want to do it this way he shouldn't use the tone he was. But he was.

"_Don't go to her mad man it aint her fault she was just doing what she thought was right. Go easy."_

Dougie's words bounced around in his head. He was going to lose his shit. He needed to calm down. He had to calm down. But then she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

It may be dark but Nicole could feel the heat radiating from him. She felt how tense he was on the ride over. It had taken her only a minute to figure out that he knew. Dougie had squealed on her. She wasn't surprised, pissed a little but not surprised. They were brothers that out ranked everything. Plus nothing good lasted long in her life. Why would her and Happy be any different.

She was a fuck up.

"Did he do or say anythin'?" There was no tiptoeing around, they both knew who they were on about.

"No." Happy actually blew out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

"You should have called me as soon as he walked through the door."

"I knew he wasn't going to do do anything if Pope's proved anything it's that he's not stupid."

"Only thing Pope's proved is that he's dangerous." Happy said matter of factly as he moved closer to her. He watched her fight with herself not to move. "He burnt Tig's daughter alive, you think he would twice bout doing somethin' to you."

"I know." Happy couldn't disagree with her more.

She didn't know shit or she would never have left herself open to Pope. Nicole wasn't a weak bitch but she wasn't strong enough to take on Pope by herself and he couldn't stop himself from proving that point to her.

He was to far gone in his anger.

He grabbed her wrist. The action had caught her off guard. He heard the small whimper escape from her lips.

He didn't hesitate.

He needed to prove to her that she was wrong. He needed to prove that Pope was dangerous.

Using both his strength and weight he twisted her arm behind her back. Another noise escaped her lips. This time the noise didn't sound like shock it sounded like pain.

Again he didn't hesitate.

He had her pinned against the kitchen wall- he ignored the chair he knocked over- he used used his weight to keep her pinned as he unsheathed his knife.

"Hap..." Her voice trembled as the moonlight glinted off the blade.

For the first time in her life she was scared of Happy.

Not even hearing her say his name he carried on. "I could kill you right now and there's nothing you can do about."

Nicole pushed against him but it was a worthless effort. To Happy she was just proving his point. She was helpless.

"I could take out your eye."

Nicole felt a tear fall as he turned the tip of her blade towards her eye.

"I could slice your throat..."

He pulled her away from the wall so he could press the blade against her throat. It itched her skin and all she wanted to do was fight him but she couldn't move. Another tear fell.

He moved the blade from her neck and pushed her back against the wall. This time facing him. She couldn't look at him.

"I could kill you. Pope could kill you without even flinching. He's dangerous. He's capable of anything." Her eyes finally looked up at his face. He looked terrifying. She was terrified. His hand move up her body, cupping her breast...She swallowed hard. "He could fuck you..."

Everything came rushing back to her.

Walking from the kitchen to find Ryan. Ryan pushing her up against the kitchen counter. Ryan's hands on her as he threatened her. She'd never compared the two before and probably would never again but right now all she could see was Happy's menacing face intertwining with Ryan's. She couldn't take it. She couldn't relive that. Happy had gone to far.

"ENOUGH.. Stop..Please just...just stop..."

Happy sobered up with her pleads. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking hard beneath him. She was scared. He'd scared her. He'd gone to far.

He released her took a step back and sheathed his knife.

She remained pinned against the wall taking in ragged breaths. Trying to pull it all together. She was a mess right now.

_Fuck._

Happy went to reach for her again this time there was no anger behind it. But she flinched and hit his hand away. His arm came back to rest at his side. He felt like he'd just been hit.

"Nic I was just..."

"Trying to make a point, yeah well you made it." Wiping her tears with her shaking hands she prized herself from the wall. Trying to stand tall, strong. "You should leave."

"No." Nicole couldn't help but laugh. Not that anything about this was funny well apart from how her good day had turned into a shit day. She was sick of her life. She hated it and she was tired and upset.

"Fine. You know where the couch is."

* * *

Happy shifted for like the hundredth time. He'd spent many a night on this couch, but for some reason tonight he found it the most uncomfortable thing in the world. He just couldn't seem to sleep. Rubbing his eyes he threw the blanket off him and moved to a seated position. Running a hand over the bristles that littered his head he looked over his shoulder at the closed door Nicole had disappeared behind hours ago.

He had given her some space knowing that she needed it after he had pushed her to far but now he was done. This wasn't how this was going to work with them. He wasn't going to let her shut him out and his days of sleeping on her couch were over.

* * *

Nicole still couldn't shake what had happened. It probably hadn't helped that ever since she'd seen Dougie that memories of Ryan had invaded her head. When Happy had her against the wall the lines between Happy and Ryan blurred. She was seeing Ryan, she was feeling him again. She never compared the two before. She loved them both but they were two completely different men.

Ryan hurt her a lot.

Happy kept her safe a lot.

They were worlds apart but for those antagonising 5 minutes Happy had her pinned in the kitchen they were the same.

She felt sick for thinking it. But she'd already emptied her stomach when she left the kitchen so there was nothing else left.

Happy wasn't Ryan. In fact Happy had been there when Ryan was killed. He may have even been the one to deliver the fatal blow. She didn't know. All that she knew was Happy had protected her and even though she was still shaking, what happened in the kitchen was Happy trying to protect her...again.

She froze when she heard the bedroom door creak. Happy. She remained still as his foot falls came closer, louder. She subtly wiped away her remaining tears. All she seemed to do lately was cry.

The next sound to echo in the room was the sound of his zipper and then his Jeans pooling round his feet. She heard him step out of them. She involuntary shivered as her comforter pulled back. The coolness from the outside air was replaced with the heat from his body.

Happy was always so warm.

"I know your awake." There was no point in fighting him, plus she was to tired to fight, so she fidgeted around so that she was facing him. Her head resting on the soft pillow she looked at Happy who had his head propped up on his hand. "Didn't mean to scare you kid."

"I know."

"Just needed you to know that this shit with Pope is serious."

"I know that to Hap. You were just trying to protect me like you always do." The corner of his mouth curled up and his hand reached out a wiped at her damp cheeks. "But you frightened me. I never felt like that with you before."

"I was pissed."

"About Dougie?"

"Don't like him knowing shit bout you that I don't."

"That was just bad timing. I promise you I wouldn't have told him shit. I'd want you." His hand slide from her face down the curve of her body. He pulled her closer. She didn't flinch. She wanted to be close to him.

"If Pope ever shows up again at work..."

"Well you don't have to worry about that."

"Why?" His frowns had deepened and she knew he was concerned. Worried. She needed to explain.

"Mag's told me to take a leave until my face was healed. These..." She pointed to her face. "are apparently not good for business. Makes people a little uneasy."

"You want me to say somethin'."

She smiled. Her fingers trailing softly up his arm. She loved how he always wanted to fix things. Fix her. But if he went in their all Son like then Nicole knew that she would not have a job to go back to. And she needed her job.

"Thanks but no. The bill aren't gonna pay for themselves."

"I'll kick you some cash." His thumb rubbed over the bare skin on her hip. "You don't need that shit."

"What I don't need is your pity money Hap." He gripped her hip this time and held her stare.

"Ain't pity." He leaned in and caught her mouth with his. "Told you I'm here."

Hearing him say that made her insides rush her heart rate flutter. She really did love this man. She was urged forward and her lips were back on his. Her hands framing his face as he rolled onto his back pulling her with him so she lay on his bare tattooed chest. His hands ran up her back under her white wife beater. She knew where they were heading and she wanted to head there but at the same time she needed to ask him something.

She pulled away and dodged Happy's tries to reclaim her lips. He frowned and his hands stopped their exploration of her skin.

"What happened to Ryan?" Her voice broke but she didn't break eye contact with him and nor did he with her although his eyes turned to an emotion that she rarely saw in them. Sadness. Guilt.

Happy removed his hands from the skin of her back. He absolutely hated himself right now. He'd allowed himself to get lost in his anger towards her. His actions had made her think of Ryan. Made her think of her abusive ex.

Did she think that he was like him?

Did she think that he would hurt her?

Was she scared of him now?

"Nic." His one hand lay on her cheek the other tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I just need to know, I mean I think I know what happened...but..."

"He will never be able to hurt you again. That's all you need to know." Nicole nodded. She understood. If Happy was telling her that this was all she needed to know then it was. She respected that. She gave him a chaste kiss.

"Thank you."

"I ain't gonna hurt you like that kid."

"I know." Her lips hovered over his. "You never have."

**Ps: I'm sorry I havent replied to you all who reviewed. Manic week. But thank you all soooooooooooooo much. I love hearing what you all think. And another big thank you to all those who have added my story to their faves. Loving you all. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter again apologises for the lateness xx**


	13. Thirteen

Hello. Well i just wanted to do a little shout out to Darkchild19 who left me a little review pointing out that most of Nicole's former lovers are dead. I swear that wasn't intentional infact i haven't actually noticed it until i read that review. It made giggle (not sure if that is right) any i want you all to breathe easily. I can hand on my heart say that i have no plans in killing Happy off. He's to much of hard fucker and stubborn to die on Nicole. So you can all breathe.

Any way i hope you all enjoy Chapter 13...

Fractured

Chapter Thirteen

Happy lay watching the shallow rise and fall of her chest. He hadn't been able to sleep any better in her bed than he had on her couch. Even with her naked body curled against him. Because he knew he'd fucked up. He'd allowed himself to get lost in his anger. He'd scared her, terrified her enough to make her think that he was actually going to hurt her.

Fuck he'd even pushed himself up on her.

He never allowed himself to get lost in his anger like that. His role in the club didn't allow it. He had to be calm, precise, violent... Yes... reckless...No.

But he had been so enraged. He hated Dougie knowing things about her that he didn't. She was his to protect whether she or anyone else wanted him to be. She was under his skin, etched there like a tattoo. He couldn't erase her even if he wanted to...which he didn't.

Then she had been acting like Pope wasn't a big deal. That sent him off the rails. That attitude could damn well get her killed. Like Tig's kid.

Happy hadn't been keeping her alive just so someone else could take her life away. He'd lay his own life down before he would allow that to happen.

But he'd gone about it all wrong.

She'd forgiven him. She'd given herself to him completely last night. Twice.

But it was still wrong.

He was torn form his thoughts when Nicole moved. Her small frame shifting onto her side. Her eyes fluttered and then they opened to reveal her gorgeous green eyes.

"Hey." Her voice was sleepy and her lids closed a couple more times until they finally settled on being open. She was smiling at him looking at him like he was the second coming or some shit. He didn't deserve that smile.

She shifted closer to him her hand running over the bristles littering his head. She kissed him. Softly. Her hand that been rubbing his head coming to rest on his cheek as the soft pad of her thumb smoothed over his cheek.

He really was an asshole.

"Stop." She spoke softly against his lips. "Stop going over it. It's fine. I'm fine." Happy knew what she was on about and he hated hearing her say that what he had done was fine. It pissed him off because it wasn't fine.

"Don't do that shit with me. Don't act like last night I didn't hurt you. Don't act like a battered wife Nic."

Nicole drew in a breath taking a moment. His words were probably a little blunt but yet they weren't unexpected. She kept the closeness even if she could tell that he wanted to pull away from her like he had pulled her hand from his face.

"I'm not acting like a battered wife Hap. What happened last night it was...It was horrible. You scared me and I don''t want you to ever make me feel like that again. But me telling you that it's fine and that I'm fine isn't because I'm afraid of you or that I'm afraid of what you might do to me if I challenge you about it. I'm telling you I'm fine because I am." Nicole returned her hand to rest on his face.

"I shouldn't have done it."

"No you shouldn't have. But the big difference between you and Ryan is that when I said stop you stopped. Your nothing like him." She scooted closer. Her lips finding his again for the briefest of moments. "Now..." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "How about we stop talking..." She placed her lips on his neck. Her teeth grazing his skin. "And you start making it up to me." She stopped dropping kisses on his skin so that she could look up at him. She kept her gaze light as she tried to gauge what he was feeling.

Him acting like he had, doing what he had to her. It had scared her but now she was over it. She had been over it the moment she had allowed him into her bed last night.

Because she loved him and she wanted to be with him.

It was weird to think of herself and Happy being together. She came from a long line of fucked up relationships and he came from a long line of one night hook ups. Neither of them knew what the hell they were doing.

She had thrown the words love around a few times, Michael, Ryan even Liam but how she felt about Happy was different and she couldn't really explain it. No man she had been with had made her feel like he did. They may not be perfect and things between them would never be easy but she was going to take it because the good times with him outweighed all the bad.

It felt like a lifetime before he gave her a reaction. Her smile grew when it was the one she had been hoping for.

His lips collided with hers. It was intense. His arm slid around her, pulling her close as he rolled her onto her back his body following and pressing her deeper into the mattress. His calloused fingers gliding over her soft velvety skin.

Her back arched into him with his touch. He always made her feel so alive when she was with him. He played her like a musician. He knew where to touch her, how to touch her, how to kiss her, he knew how to make her feel. He wasn't the best when it came to words but when it came to this, he was everything.

Trailing her hands over the contracting muscles of his back Nicole dug her nails into his tanned tattooed skin as his hand moved further down her body and up the inner skin of her thigh.

"Shit..." Nicole breathed out as his hand rubbed against her crouch.

Happy loved the feel of her skin beneath his hands, loved the way she moved to his touch. The way she moaned breathlessly. These were the reason he kept coming back these were the reasons he found himself falling for her- what was he talking about he wasn't falling he'd already fallen. He was all in with her. She was like no other woman, and he couldn't bare the thought of her being like this with some over man.

She was his.

His finger was just about dip inside of her but before he could explore her any further the chirping of his cell phone interrupted them.

"Shit." This time Nicole's words were spoken with frustration rather than breathless pleasure.

"Yeah." Happy couldn't agree more and if the ID flashing across the screen was anyone other than one of his brothers he would have ignored the call. But it wasn't and the club came first.

It was the club. Nicole could tell by the way Happy's body language changed. He was in club mode. Slipping from beneath the covers she grabbed the robe laying on the leather ottoman at the end of her bed and wrapped it around her slim frame.

She looked over her shoulder at Happy. He was on his feet, the phone sandwiched between his shoulder and his ear as he grabbed for his jeans.

Their morning fun was defiantly over.

She headed for the kitchen. She'd just flicked on the coffee machine when Happy strolled into the kitchen.

"You got time for a coffee?" Nicole asked turning to him. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nah. Gotta head out."

"Okay." He reached out to her and Nicole went to him with ease. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her.

"No shit today Nic. Keep close."

The situation they were in- club wise- was dangerous. She realised that after Happy's reaction last night. Maybe she had been stupid in underestimating Pope. So she would behave herself.

"I will."

"Good." He gave her another kiss "I'll be back later a'right." She nodded and he left. Nicole smiled as she watched leave. It was nice to hear him say that. Of course he had stayed at her place countless of times but some how this was different. He would be coming home to see her, to be with her. He would spend the night in her bed. She liked that. She liked that she wasn't alone.

Her smile grew bigger and she felt her insides flip. She was screwed. She was head over heels in love with him.

* * *

Her back ached, her head ached places she didn't know ached. It seemed that no matter how many over nighters she had spent in a cell she would never get used to their piss poor excuse of a bed.

She was to old for this shit.

She stretched out the kicks. She felt eyes on her again. It was really starting to piss her off. This wasn't her fault. Sure she had been the one to loose her shit and wailed on the little whore. But that whore was in a room with Clay. Seeing that shit blinded Gemma. She saw red.

And it seemed that the little whore had been blinded by her own rage. She'd opened her dick sucking mouth to cops. Ratted on Diosa. Vice had barged in last night and arrested everyone, meaning that she had been caught up in the mess and she had spent the night locked in a cell with a bunch of whores and even worse Carla.

The woman hated her. Carla did not like Gemma's presence in Nero's life. The bitch was clearly jealous and obviously had a hard on for Nero. But now Carla had evidence to back up the whispers she had been speaking into Nero's ear about her to try and put a wedge between the two.

Carla blamed Gemma. And it was all there it was Gemma's fault and now she was worried that Nero would think the same.

He was the only brightness in her life right now. She couldn't loose him.

* * *

Nicole wasn't even surprised when she got the call from Gemma after Happy had left asking to pick her up from the Police Station. It was the story of her life. And unfortunately picking up a family member from prison was a regular occurrence.

So Nicole showered dressed grabbed her keys and bag and headed out the door to Stockton.

She sat and waited for Gemma. It didn't take long.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks." Gemma sat down next to Nicole who pulled a water bottle out of her bag handing it to her. Gemma was thankful and took a big gulp of the fresh cold water. She really needed that. And a shower.

"So..." Gemma caught the look Nicole was giving her from the corner of her eye.

"I put a beating on this girl. One of Nero's girls." Gemma wiped at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh."

"Think she talked to Vice."

"She ratted?"

"Looks that way."

"So why did you put a beating on this girl?" Nicole didn't miss the flinch and Nicole realised that there was a little more to all this.

"Clay was with her." Gemma admitted after a long pause. She was looking straight ahead. Nicole knew exactly how her Aunt was feeling right now. Torn. She placed her hand on top of Gemma's that was resting on the arm of the chair.

"It's okay Gem. It's not easy. You've been with Clay for a long time Gem you can't just switch it off and no one expects you to."

"I hate him."

"But you love him to." Gemma turned to face Nicole and Nicole felt so sorry for. She could see the hurt the pain. Gemma did still love Clay but she was fighting it hard. Nicole knew that feeling. She gave her hand a squeeze. "So this Nero dude. What's he like?" Gemma smiled this time. "You like him."

"He's different. I feel good when I'm with him. I forget just how shit my life is. But after this I've probably fucked things up."

"Well I wouldn't be to sure about that." Gemma was confused so when Nicole cocked her head over her shoulder Gemma turned to look and that's when Gemma saw Nero walking towards them. She got to her feet.

"Hey." She greeted him as he came to stand in front of her.

"You okay?"

"Nothing a good long soak won't cure. You know they blame me for this." Nero wanted to tell her that the girls were talking rubbish. But he had witnessed the beat down Gemm had delivered to Emma-Jean, If she had gone to Vice it was because of that beating. He still didn't know how to feel about that. He understood there were issues Gemma hadn't divulged all her past discretion's with Clay but he could tell there were many. And that it was all still fresh with her. She looked so sad sometimes. So not wanting to add to that hurt he kept his feeling about the situation to himself. Plus they had company.

"You must be Nicole." Nicole smiled and stood to her feet shaking the hand Nero offered her.

"Yes. And you must be Nero."

"I am. It's nice to finally meet you. Your Aunt has good things to say."

"Hmm...well i'm not sure that it could all be true then." Nicole teased making both of them smile.

Nero couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Defiantly a heart breaker. However he also couldn't help but notice the bruises. Gemma had mentioned to him about the break in at her house and how her niece had gotten caught up in all that. It seemed that it wasn't just Gemma who got burned because of who her family was. He felt bad for the girls.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nero." Nicole turned to Gemma. "I better head you want a lift or..."

"I can take her." Nicole beamed as did Gemma, a little less than Nicole she as obviously trying to play it cool. But it was nice to see.

"Good." Nicole gave Gemma a peck on the cheek and shook hands again with Nero. "You take care of her Nero."

"I plan to." When they watched her leave Nero turned to face Gemma. "She's pretty. Nice."

"She a life saver sometimes."

"Nice to have another girl to play with?"

"Nice to have a family member who still wants me." Nero pulled her to him his arms wrapping around her. He really did feel bad for her. She really had been through the mill.

* * *

Nicole pulled the truck into the driveway. It wasn't a shock to see the bike but it was a shock when she realised who the bike belonged to.

Stepping out the truck her hands actually started to shake. She was glad that he was out and safe but she was curious as to why he was here.

Was he coming to make up?

Could they actually get passed this?

She walked up her drive and Jax got up from the stoop at her back door.

"Hi."

"Can we go inside. I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

He stepped aside letting her open up. Nicole couldn't believe that they were going to do this. They were actually going to talk. They might actually make amends. She could have her family back.

Little did she know that she wouldn't be getting her family back. In fact she was losing another one.


	14. Fourteen

**Hello everyone. First off thank you all for your continuous support. To those who have added me to their faves, those who have added Fractured to their alerts, those who are just reading and a big shout out to those who have taken the time to review. I apologise that I haven't been able to reply but I've been a little busy this week.**

**This chapter was not in the original plan. It kind of crept up on me. I started tweaking the original Chapter Fourteen when, I don't know it just didn't feel right that I had kind of bypassed all this.**

**So I started writing. And out came the new Chapter Fourteen.**

**So this chapter is a little a bonus I guess. I still plan on posting again this week (Saturday or Sunday at the latest) obviously I have a little bit of a rewrite to do on the original chapter which will now be chapter fifteen.**

**Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Fractured

Chapter Fifteen

He hadn't asked questions. He did what was ask of him. They all did. But now he was laying on the bottom bunk staring at the faded white brick just waiting for the words, the answers, to come but all he got was silence.

He wouldn't normally push. He knew how the ranks worked. He knew how his best friend worked. But it was clear he was hiding something. Something that probably had great importance to not just him but all involved.

That's why he wanted to know.

He wanted to help but more than anything he wanted to be aware of what exactly he had gotten himself into.

"What aren't you telling us?" He heard the shift of his weight in the bunk above. He tried to wait patiently.

He never got the answer from the person he directed it to. But the cell door buzzed open and a guard walked in. It was the prick that had come to grab Jax for the meet with Pope.

Jax's weight shifted again above him again as he hopped down from the top bunk to his feet. Opie remained seated. Intrigued.

"Are you the one calling it?" The guard asked in a tone that made him sound more important than he actually was.

"I guess so." Was Jax simple reply. Opie could only imagine the Jax's expression. One of anger if his squared shoulders were anything to go by.

"I need a minute alone." Opie took that as his queue to leave. Well if he could considering where they were. But just as he went to move Jax stopped him. Telling the guard that he was staying. The guard continued.

"Word is from upstairs is one of you four leave in a body bag. Pick the guy." Opie thought he had misheard. He hadn't. But he wish he had. This was what Jax was hiding. This was what Pope had ordered. This was his play. The man was sick.

"I'll handle the rest."

"And what's the rest?" Jax's tone was pure disgust. Opie felt the same way.

"We go to the box after the shift change. He fights until he loses. I'm guessing it's one of the other two. I need to know which one. Get a little action going. Get bets on how long he will last. I'll give you a little more time to figure it out."

Jax turned to face him. Opie still felt disgusted. This was one big cluster fuck.

"Pope wants Tig to rot inside. He wants a dead son for the Niner and the cop we killed." Opie lay back and closed his eyes. He was trying to digest. Put some logic to all this.

"I'm treadin' water here Ope. I got no idea how to keep everyone alive." Opie was fine to just let him carry on. Jax obviously needed to vent. But then he spoke the name, the name Opie wasn't ready to hear especially from Jax. They hadn't cleared that shit up yet.

"I miss your old man Ope."

Opie sat up. His hands running through his long hair. Opie still couldn't get right with the fact that Jax had stopped him from killing Clay. Even worse that he was still letting the man sit round the table while Opie had to give it up. He had lost so much to club already why did he have to lose his patch.

The anger got the better of him and before Jax could register it Opie had him pinned against wall. Jax struggled but Opie used his extra height and body mass to peel Jax off the wall and slam him into the other wall only to pull him back off and slam him back against the wall he had him pinned in the first place.

He just couldn't understand.

"Why..Why wouldn't you let me kill him...He killed my Old man...He should be dead...I should have killed him...You should have let me." Each word was spoke with venom. Right now all he saw was red when he looked at his best friend. He loved him but right now he hated him. He robbed him of his chance of redemption and Opie just wanted to know why.

"Because of Nicole." Opie was confused. "The Cartel is using her Ope." Opie relinquished his grip of Jax. Both were breathing heavy. Opie was stunned. Never did he expect to hear Nicole's name get twisted up in all of this Cartel shit. It wasn't right. He took a step back, shocked. It was like Jax had just managed to get a quick blow in to his chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jax pulled at his now ripped blue scrub like top. He stayed against the wall for a few seconds to try and compose himself.

He was taken aback by Opie's reaction. He had kind of expected it to happen. Just not now. It was the last thing he needed. But if Opie deserved anything it was the truth.

"The only reason I haven't let you take your vengeance on Clay is because I need him man. He's the only one that can make this work."

"Make what work. And what does all this have to do with Nic?

"The Cartel is connected to the CIA. They want to take down the IRA. I told them I was stepping away but they said that wasn't possible." Jax sat on the floor. His hand running back and forth over the back of his neck.

"When Nicole ran after I was arrested she went to Darby. She thought the club was going to kill me. Said she couldn't face that." Jax heard Opie shift, heard him mumble a curse under his breath but Jax eyes remained glued to the spot on the floor. "She begged him to take her life. She was low man. Darby saw an opening." Jax could feel his anger burning inside. "Payback at her, me, the club. He gave her drugs. Got her hooked on the shit and then started selling her out to the highest fuckin bidder. One of those were the Cartel. My guess is that they planned it. Found out who she was and used that. Documented all the bad shit she did just waiting for the day they could use it."

"It's not just the drugs." Jax shook his head.

"She got into prostitution. One of the guys, her cu..." He went to say customer but he just couldn't. "He OD'd freaked her out and she bolted. That's what she says anyway. Cartel made it look like murder. They have all this shit against her. You know Galen will only work with Clay." Jax turned to look at Opie now.

"That's why I couldn't let you kill him. If you killed Clay the Irish go away and if that happened Nic's goes away to."

Opie let out a breath. Wow. Everything was clear now. Why Jax and Tara hadn't left, why he was now President, why Clay was still breathing but it also brought up some questions such as why was this was creating the rift between Nicole and Jax.

What he had heard was awful. She'd been dragged through hell and back. She's been used as a pawn. Darby had taken advantage of her- Jax even admitted that himself- the Cartel had taken advantage of her. Sure she had a small part of blame but it was the Club and their enemies that were the real ones to blame here.

"You blame her." Opie wasn't asking the question he was stating the fact. He blamed her for the situation that the club was in, he blamed her for Clay still be alive, he blamed her for not being able to get his family out. He blamed her for everything.

"It's complicated." Opie stood tall. His eyes boaring into his best friend. A friend he didn't quite know right now.

"No brother it really isn't." Jax looked up. Opie was at least glad to see a little sadness lingering there. Jax stood. A hand wiping over his face.

"You don't understand Tara..." Jax shook his head. "Clay tried to kill her. The guys that took her that day, smashed her hand. Clay sent them. She shouldn't have to be around the man that paid to have her killed. We were out. Tara needed out. I wanted out. All the shit Nicole did...it ruined everything."

"And you don't think she's suffered." Opie almost wanted to smack the expression off his face right now. Was he really being this blinded. "She went to Darby and begged him to take her life. That's fucked up man. But she did that shit because she loves you. Thought of you being taken away from her set her there."

"This isn't..."

"Your fault?" Opie said finishing Jax's sentence off for him. "No it ain't. And it ain't hers either. Look I get trying to do right by your family trust me. Tara didn't deserve that shit neither did Donna or my Pop. That all lands on Clay. If it wasn't Nicole, the Cartel would find another way to screw you brother. You know that."

Opie let what he had said sink in. He could see the fight. Jax knew that he was right. But he never said anything.

"She's been a mess Jax. She loves you bro and I know you love her to. Hap..."

"Hap?"

"She turned up on his doorstep a wreck. Wouldn't tell him why, but he took her in. He's been the one keeping her here, probably keeping her alive." Opie smiled for the first time. So did Jax. "He's real good with her."

"You know they had a little thing going before we went to Stockton." The smile faded from his face. "I told him to end it. I didn't like it. Didn't want her to be used."

"Yeah thought the same thing. But he really is good for her. Honestly I don't know where she'd be if it wasn't for him. But she misses you. She needs you man."

"Yeah well we don't always get what we want." Jax facial expression changed. Opie couldn't place it. It worried him a little.

Opie was about to get him to explain but the door opened again.

* * *

He and Jax were lead into a room. Chibs and Tig already there. They had questions and Jax answered them. Opie stood back. He was still trying to figure out what that look had been about, what he had meant. It was an instant change, it was if something clicked in him. Opie was still trying to figure out what. Then he caught the tail end of his answer to his brothers.

"_We decided our fate."_

Jax was going to lay his life down. And then it clicked with Opie. He knew why he was here why he had struck out at Roosevelt so that he could come inside with Jax.

This was him.

He loved his his Son and Daughter but he wasn't the father that they needed. Kenny never listened to him and Ellie didn't speak to him. The only time he ever saw life in his kids was when they had been spending time with Nicole, or Lyla and Piper. They weren't a family sure they all loved on another but they had stopped being a family when Donna was taken from them. They had pulled away, and he had let them. He still was now.

He had tried to move on, tried to open his heart. Lyla was a good girl and although he had put the breakdown of their marriage to her going behind his back and sabotaging their chance for a family. Opie knew that it was him.

He didn't love anything. Donna had taken his heart and his purpose in life with her.

But now he had a purpose. He could do this. Jax couldn't check out. His purpose was on the outside. Sure if Jax gave himself up the news would crush Tara but it would allow her to get out like she had once again been craving. But it would kill Nicole, Gemma. They were in a bad place. Nicole had already tried to take her life because she thought Jax was dead. Opie knew she couldn't survive it again.

Nicole deserved better. Ellie, Kenny, Lyla deserved better. Jax deserved better. He deserved the opportunity to make everything right.

He wasn't even scared and that was the strangest thing. It felt right. And he was tired. He was ready. He missed Donna to god damn much.

The guards came back in after giving them a minute to discuss who would be the one leaving in a bag. Jax turned to face them. Opie watched his brothers shoulders square. He was really going to do this. He closed his eyes. Said a prayer to his kids. And threw a punch.

It all happened so quick. The guards grabbed him. Jax tried to get him free but was stopped by Tig. Chibs was shouting. He didn't acknowledge it though. He planted his weight to the floor. Looked at Jax who was shaking his head clearly distressed. They all knew what was going to happen. But Opie was okay with that.

"Ope..."

"She needs you man."

"No don't do this."

"She needs you."

"ENOUGH..." The guard he had punched shouted. Opie let go. Jax cried out his name. Opie closed his eyes and said another prayer.

The door locked. Another door opened. Four men walked in. Opie removed his blue top and picked up the pipe he was supposed to use. He looked at Jax who was banging against the glass window. Opie nodded. He had this.

The four men surrounded him. Opie manged to get a few good hits in. He wasn't going to go quietly. But eventually they over powered him.

He was on his knees. Blood covering him. His ribs were broke, his head was bleeding profusely. It hurt. Everything hurt. His eyes found Jax again. He was crying. Opie didn't know if he was to, he couldn't tell. Just as the regret crept into his head, he saw her.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered more in fact. Donna. She was smiling and suddenly everything stopped hurting. He smiled, closed his eyes and breathed.

He was finally home.


	15. Fifteen

Well first of thank you for those who reviews I will say my thanks personally but I wanted to get this out.

So this is the aftermath. It turns out that there is actually going to be one more part to this. I honestly thought that it was going to be wound up in this one chapter but the more I fiddled with it the longer it got and i started second guessing myself and going back and changing things.

These are really hard chapters for me to write. I just really want to do it justice. I want to get it right. I want to give Opie a proper goodbye. I hope I'm not dragging it out for everyone death and all that surrounds it can be hard to read, I know that.

I'm not going to give you guys and specific date for an update because i'm not sure when I will be able to. So I don't want to break a promise.

Thank you all again for your support of this story.

So this is the second part of Opie's goodbye I hope you all enjoy Chapter Fifteen of Fractured...

Fractured

Chapter Fifteen

"You want something to drink. Coffee, tea..."

"No." Nicole put down the kettle and backed against the counter. Jax was perched on the edge of her kitchen table. He looked tired and pre-occupied. And he hadn't taken his eyes off her. It made her feel uneasy. She couldn't put her finger as to why, expect it was just the way he was looking at her.

"Look Jay, what I said the other day..."

"This ain't about that."

"Okay."

Jax was tired but for the first time in a long time he was thinking clearly. For some reason watching your best friend get beat to do death did that to a man. Gave him clarity. He knew exactly what he had to now. He new the moment he had been pulled into a room again with Pope. It wasn't going to be easy. People weren't going to like. That he was a 100% sure of. He had just come from the clubhouse where he had just broke the news to his brothers. When he told them there was a hold on retaliation for Opie his brothers had not responded well. Nor did they respond to the fact that Pope would now be taking 50% of their mule run.

But that was what was happening. And if they didn't like it then they could lay their cut on the table and leave.

The vote was cast though. And with Tig's vote- That had been a tactical move on Jax's side. He got Pope to agree to let Tig out of County and in exchange he guilted Tig into being his yes man. Any vote now Tig had Jax's back. So his first Yay vote swung this Pope deal.

Samcro was now in Pope's bitch.

But this was just the start. Jax had a plan.

Pope was a new bread. The club had never come up against someone like him. They thought Zobelle had been bad-and he had- but Pope was another level. He had already taken two lives, both brutally. Jax didn't want any more blood but he would be an idiot to think that there wouldn't be. He was prepared for it.

Times were going to get hard and if he was going to get through what lay ahead he needed to be focused. He couldn't have distractions in his life.

"Jay I'm sorry."

Jax had been watching her since she pulled the truck into the drive. She looked happy up until she saw him then she looked nervous. He couldn't blame her he supposed after their last conversation. If you could call it that. It was to be expected, they hadn't left on good terms. And it wasn't going to get any better.

Seeing her had stirred something inside him that he hadn't expected. Anger.

_She needs you. _

Opie's last words flooded his head. He had tried to bypass it but the she had spoken them two words. _I'm sorry. _It sent him over the edge. His best had given his life, leaving two kids behind, because of what she had done in those four months and she was sorry.

He hadn't come with the intention to blame her, but Opies death lay with her.

"Don't you get sick of saying that cause I know I'm sick of hearing it." Nicole rolled her eyes and bit down on her lip. She honestly had let herself believe that this conversation was going to go a different way. It wasn't.

"I'm not going down this road again. I can't change what happened..."

"Opie's dead." Jax loud tones shattered through her words. Silence engulfed the room and Jax watched Nicole stumble. Her weight shifting from one foot to the other. Her eyes burning with tears. Jax looked away at that point.

This was the kind of distraction he didn't need. She was just to much god damn trouble these days. And he needed to be focused. He couldn't keep trying to pick up the pieces that she creates. He didn't have the time or the energy.

"What...how..."

"That doesn't matter."

"You've just told me that Opie is dead. I think I deserve a little bit of an explanation." Her voice thick with emotion and tears were now falling silently. All of it angered him. The state she was in, her questions._ I deserve an explanation. _Fine. She could have one. She wasn't going to like it though.

* * *

The top self whiskey should have taken effect now but Happy didn't believe that anything could help ease the shit he was feeling. A brother's life being taken, It was never easy to accept but one being taken but to be taken like this was unforgivable. Opie was good brother. He was solid, reliable and loyal to the bone. .He had given so much to the club. His wife, his Pop and now his own life. He was a warrior and his death wasn't right. It shouldn't have been Opie...it shouldn't have been any of them.

This was just another cut into Samcro. A deep gut wrenching cut. Happy had never second guessed the club or its decisions on how to handle things. He was the enforcer and he would go beyond the call of duty for any brother. But recently he had. It had started with the Cartel. He didn't like drugs, he didn't like his club getting involved in them Drugs were dirty and they always led to trouble. Maybe seeing Nicole as a walking testimony to that blurred his vision a little. But he made his vote, majority had overruled and Happy accepted that and did what he had to do.

He wasn't sure he could do the same with Pope.

The man was masterful, cunning, ruthless and out right dangerous. A dangerous mix. And Jax was making Samcro his bitch.

Happy did have faith in Jax as a President. The kid had smarts he looked and the bigger where most- including himself- only saw the her and now. Especially in these circumstances. But playing games with Pope would only lead to on thing. More blood. Happy wasn't one to shy away from blood shed but he was concerned about who's blood it was going to be. First the house evasions- although Pope had told Jax that it wasn't him. But who else could it be- Dawn and now Opie. Who would be next.

He drained what was left of the Whiskey in his glass. He glanced at the clock. 20 minutes. That was more than enough time.

Jax had asked him to stay put after he had hit the gavel. Happy did. They ended up having a conversation that Happy had expected.

"_Nicole needs to know what's happened. I'm gonna do that. But I don't want you there brother." Happy shifted, his fist clenching into a ball under the table. It was his tone. It was harsh and Happy knew more was to come. He remained silent and let his President finish._

"_I know you've been around her place, looking out for her. But she doesn't need it and I need you here man. I need your head in the game." Happy couldn't let that comment just slide._

"_You worried bout my loyalties?" Jax shook his head. _

"_Not for a second. But my cousin has a way of creating trouble around her. I just don't want you getting sucked in to all that." Happy knuckles turned white at that point. He had no fucking clue. "She's my cousin meaning that she's my problem. __I appreciate what you've done but you don't need to do it anymore." Jax got to his feet. "It's not like she's your Old Lady right. You don't need her bleeding all over you."_

Happy had left the chapel pissed and confused. Jax was warning him off Nicole. Wasn't the first time. But something was different this time and Happy couldn't quite put his finger on it. All he knew was that this time it wasn't done out of the same love like it had been the last time.

That made him a little anxious. Especially as Jax was telling her about Opie. It was going to smash her and for some reason he didn't think Jax was going to be to sympathetic on the matter. That would just be the final straw. He was worried how she would deal.

"Bro..." Happy- who was now on his feet- looked at Tig who had been sat beside him. He knew what he was going to say and he didn't care.

"I'm going."

"This is going to blow up in our faces." Bobby remarked coming to stand at Tig's side. Both of them watching Happy blow out of the clubhouse.

"Yeah."

* * *

Happy promised himself that if he got there and she was okay he would leave her and Jax to it. But he pulled into the driveway to only find her truck. Jax wasn't here. Happy parked behind her truck and walked up the path to the back door that led to the kitchen. Curious he glanced through the kitchen window.

"Shit."

He ate up the remaining ground and threw the door open. Nicole who was sat on the tiled floor, propped up by the cupboards behind, broken plates, glasses and cups surrounding her. She didn't turn to look at him, she didn't even flinch. _What the fuck went down here_. Happy thought as he stepped around the broken pieces of crockery and glass to reach her. He squatted down his head tilting to the side as he tried to make eye contact with her. She looked dazed. She still seemed unaware of his presence so he reached out and cupped her damp cheek and forced her to look at him.

"Hey..."

"He's gone Hap..."

"Yeah. He is." His thumb rubbed across her cheek.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Hey...Hey...not your fault kid." She shook her head. Her eyes leaving his. She knocked his hand away and started to scramble around. Mumbling about getting this place cleaned up. Concerned for her safety with all the sharp glass around he grabbed her arms to stop her moving and scooped her up in his arms carrying her away from the mess she had been sat in. He sat her on top of the white worn kitchen table.

Nicole wiped at her eyes. Happy looked worried and it broke her heart. She looked around him at the mess. She closed her eyes and what had happened between her and Jax came back to her.

It was horrible. He blamed her for Opie's death. And it wasn't her just reading between the lines he actually said that to her. Laid the fact that Kenny and Ellie were now orphans at her feet.

Jax had been so mean, she didn't recognise the man standing in front of her, she didn't recognise the tone he was using with her. She understood his pain, she could not even imagine how it felt to watch Opie be taken away. But having him blame her left her angry, hurt and confused. Was this on her?

"Nic." Happy dull rasp drew her from her thoughts. She was freaking him out. She needed to stop. Happy had lost a brother. She couldn't take away his grieving process because he was to worried about her. It wasn't fair on Happy or Opie. These two men had been a rock to her of late. They both deserved better than she was giving them.

"Are you okay?" Happy was a little surprised by the question giving the state he had found her in. He was still trying to figure out what happened. But here she was asking him if he was okay. He wasn't. Today was a shit day. Finding her like this had made it even worse.

"I will be." He glanced over his shoulder at the mess and then back at her. "What happened there?"

"Nothing I just...Opie's gone..." She left it at the hoping that explained it. She couldn't tell him that it was because of Jax.

"I know." He ran his hand over her hair as he kissed her. "We're gonna have the wake tonight." He felt her stiffen and he pulled back. "What?" She shook her head.

"I should tidy up. Shit I should go and see Kenny and Ellie..." She went to get off the table but Happy wouldn't allow it. "Hap."

"They can wait." He cupped her face and kissed her hard. "I need you." He whispered against her lips. He kissed her again and next thing she knew he was carrying her to her bedroom.


	16. Sixteen

**Okay so as expected my week last week was hellish busy which was why there was no update. And for that I apologise especially as this is like the third part to Opie farewell. **

**Before i let you all start reading ( I promise I won't go on) I just want to say thank to everyone who is reading this story to those who have added it to their faves and to those who took the times to review. I think I managed to get back to you all. Your reviews really do mean a lot to me and I really love hearing what you all think. **

**Anyway I'll let you all carry on and read Chapter 16 of Fractured. I Hope you all enjoy.**

Fractured

Chapter Sixteen

Nicole sat in her truck just staring at the house beside her. She wanted to go inside but at the same time there was a part of her that didn't. Was Jax right? Had she made them orphans? Nicole paled at the thought. How could she go into that house and look those kids, Lyla, in the eyes knowing that Opie was dead because he was trying to protect her.

Nicole took the last drag of her cigarette and threw the butt out of her window. Her hands gripped the steering wheel as prepared to drive off but her efforts were stopped by a little voice.

"Aunt Nicole."

* * *

Gemma shook her hands trying her best to stop them from shaking as she put the finishing touches to the food she had prepared. It was hard. She had kept herself busy, mind and hands but it seemed that every time she closed her eyes she saw Opie's sweet loving face and she was back where she started. A complete and utter mess.

How was Opie dead. It shouldn't have happened. This whole family was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Hey you doing okay?" Gemma turned to see Clay standing in the doorway.

Clay had been the one to tell her about Opie and Gemma's reaction had been to seek comfort in his strong arms. It had been a place she had sought out comfort many a time but that wasn't an option now. Her and Clay were no more. Clay's doing not hers. But she was getting right with that. She was opening her heart to someone else. But those 3 long minutes that she had spent in his arms had aroused feelings Gemma was fighting desperately to bury. However the way Clay was looking at her she knew that her estranged Husband wanted the opposite.

"I'm good." She turned her back to him and continued her fussing of the food. "Everyone almost here?"

"Nearly." Gemma heard him shuffle towards her. She didn't want this she had been weak, that was all she wanted was not feel anything towards the man now standing behind her. "Gem..." The shock at feeling his hand on her shoulder hand Gemma shooting from beneath his touch.

"I should get these out." Gemma grabbed the trays and ducked out the kitchen without so much of a second glance at Clay.

This day was already hard enough. She couldn't get entangled up in their shit.

* * *

Nicole dropped her bag on the table, a large sigh escaping from her lips. She felt physically exhausted. Trying to comfort two kids who had just lost their only living parent was hard. Considering she had been through it herself it should have been easier she guessed but it hadn't it just opened up old wounds of her own loss.

She really could use something right now. Her head was pounding she felt physically sick. Two little pills washed down with a vodka was what she wanted. She opened the fridge door and stared inside. The bottle of Vodka Clay had brought her was still wedged in Freezer shelf unopened. It was tempting but instead she reached for a bottle of water.

"Jesus..." Nicole's hand went over her heart. Happy was standing next to the fridge.

"How'd it go?"

"Awful." She opened the bottle of water and took a big swig. She placed the cap back on the water bottle, her head shaking as images of Ellie and Kenny flooded her mind. Happy came closer and rested his hand on the back of her head. She went to him with ease. "It was horrible Hap...I can't do this..." Nicole sobbed into his chest.

"It's gonna be a'right." She pulled back so she could look at him.

"You really believe that?" Happy was silent.

Truth was Happy didn't how if everything was going to be okay. Sure the club had been through harder problems externally but they had never suffered problems within the brother hood as they were now. And if they were struggling to stay together as a club how could they be strong enough to go to war with someone like Pope. He ran his hand over her soft dark hair till it rested on her cheek. One thing he did know was that everything with her was going to be okay because he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Yeah." He lent in and kissed her. "Now come on we've got to get clubhouse."

Happy's hand ran down her arm till his hand entangled in hers. He went to head for her bedroom when he felt a pull on his arm. He looked over his shoulder to see Nicole just standing there.

"What?"

"I can't." He sighed. He had wondered if she was going to pull this stunt. He knew this news was going to crush her and he was prepared for that but he hadn't factored in the fact that she would have to deal with his kids rake up her shit of having lost her own parents so close to one another and so young.

The kid really had been through a lot in her short life.

He came back to stand in front of her. Her eyes dropped to the floor but Happy used his fingers to tilt her head back up to his.

"Don't do that. You need to go."

"I can't."

"You can and you will." His voice was firm. He wanted her to know that he wasn't giving her an option here. If she didn't go today she was going to regret it. He wasn't going to let that happen she was going. "Now get ready. We're gonna be late."

* * *

Jax rubbed his brow in an attempt to push back the pain throbbing inside. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Opie. The memory of that final blow ingrained forever in his mind. Everything was changing. He knew that 6 ½ weeks when he found out about Clay killing his father.

There was no going back after that. And then he had been handed a different folder. Not from his mother this time but from Romeo. The folder however contained contents that had the same effect.

Reading what Nicole had done...it disgusted him. The thought of her actually selling herself for drugs, seeking out Darby to beg him to kill her all of it made him physically sick.

The person who did all that was not his baby cousin, it wasn't the Nicole he knew. He didn't want it to be.

He'd lived his whole life by one code when it came to Nicole and that was to keep her safe, so to know that because of his actions she had done all those dirty nasty and horrible things tore his insides up.

He couldn't accept it and he couldn't deal with it.

So when Tara had asked him to cut her out Jax did because really the person Tara was asking him to cut out of his life was not the cousin Jax knew and loved.

Nicole hadn't been that girl in a long time.

He supposed deep down he had always been slightly blinded when it came to her. It went back as far as their youth. He didn't care if she was the one that caused the trouble which she did a lot of the time, Jax always defended her to the end. That trait continued up until she left Charming, and he clicked right back into old habits as soon as she returned. But that folder had opened his eyes and he saw exactly how fucked up she was.

However he shouldn't have done what he did today. He shouldn't have laid the death of a brother, a friend at her feet. But he had just been so angry. And every emotion he was feeling not just about Opie but about her the club everything, it all came out.

He had crossed the line...shit he had been so far over the line that he couldn't see it anymore.

He'd been mean. He said shit to her that he didn't think that she would ever forgive. He was so close...to close to laying hands on her.

He'd never felt like that before. But it was to much. Seeing her crying, having her scream at him that he was a hypocrite, saying that he was the one betraying Opie by having Clay around the table he'd lost it.

He shouldn't have lost it.

_Knock...Knock..._

Two light wraps on the door and it opened. Jax felt a warmth rush inside him at the sight of his wife. God he loved her. Reaching out as she walked towards him he wasted no time in pulling her into his lap and claiming her lips with his. When their lips broke her hand rested on his cheek and he couldn't stop himself from leaning into her touch.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'll be okay." Her thumb rubbed softly the blonde hairs that littered his face.

"I'm so sorry baby." She kissed him. "I love you." Her words spoken against his lips.

"I love you to."

"There's a lot people out there." Jax nodded. He watched Tara as her head cocked to one side, her eyes shifting like there was something else she wanted to say. Before she asked it clicked.

"She's not coming." Jax stiffened and maneuvered Tara back to her feet so that he could stand. He walked over to his desk to try and busy himself.

"Who?"

"You know who." He looked over his shoulder at her. That must have twigged with her.

"Nicole?" Jax nodded and looked back at the desk, fiddling with some papers.

Tara got the sense that she was missing something big here. Her mind was working double time and that was when it clicked.

"Did you tell her not to come?" Nothing. Jax didn't even look at her and Tara got her answer. She walked up behind him her hands gliding up his back to his shoulders. "Baby you didn't have to do that."

"Well I did. It's done." He turned to face her and Tara pulled him into a strong hug.

Tara was shocked to know that Jax had stopped Nicole from coming to clubhouse to say goodbye. Tara would never have asked him to do that. As much as she hated Nicole this was Opie she had the right to say goodbye. Tara would never ask to have that right be taken from her but somehow Jax thought it was. She was slightly taken aback and she felt a little responsible because she had pushed him this far but on the other hand it made her heart swell knowing just how far he was willing to go for her.

God she loved him.

But now all she needed was for him to step away from this life with her and the boys and they could really start living the married life she dreamed off, without all the chaos without all the hurt and with the blood.

Opie's sudden brutal death set something of in Tara. She needed to see an end to all this and she needed that end to be now.

* * *

Jax walked out into the main bar. It was full of people who wanted to pay their respects to a much loved brother and friend.

His hand tightened around Tara's. This was going to be one of the hardest days so far as his rein of President.

Walking into the Chapel where his brother lay on top of the Redwood Jax felt his heart jump into his throat. Opie was dead. His best friend gone forever. He felt Tara squeeze his hand encouraging him to go further.

The casket where he lay was full of memorabilia. It just showed how much he was loved. He looked peaceful. Jax hoped that he was.

Reaching into the inside of his cut he pulled out a photo of himself and Opie on their push bikes. They must have been about 7 or 8. They were young and innocent. Jax would love to be like that again. No worries or care in the world, no responsibility. Life was just so much easier.

He placed the photo in the casket. "See you soon brother." He whispered to his best friend.

Pulling Tara close to his side. They went to join everyone else but stopped dead when he saw her walking through the door. And she wasn't alone.

Happy was behind his hand on her back as he guided her towards them. Seemed that Happy hadn't listened to their little conversation the other day. And it seemed that he was making a statement.

She stopped when their eyes met and all he could see was the same hurt that he been there when he had blamed her for Opies death.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this Hap." He ignored her. He hadn't listen to her the first 5 times he wasn't listening now. Ignoring his brothers and only greeting them with a nod of his head he continued forcing her towards the chapel.

She stopped this time completely. Happy looked down at her and then back at Jax. He was staring right back at her.

What the hell had gone on between those two. Those smashed plates didn't smash on their own. The fear that was radiating from her did not come on it's own. Happy didn't want to get involved in their family stuff but he was tired of seeing Nicole take a beating, not just physically but mentally. Jax had always been a protector of her. But now she didn't even have him to count on. All she had was him.

He pushed her with a little more force and she started to move again until they reached the chapel doors and he stopped her. He pulled her till she faced him.

"Go do your thing. Say goodbye. I'll be right out here when your done." She nodded and went to move inside but he stopped her again.

A quick glance in Jax's direction Happy kissed her. Hard. She was shocked, he could her feel her holding back. But he wasn't kissing her to just kiss her he was kissing her to make a point. And when he pulled back and took another look at Jax he knew he'd made it.

Nicole was shocked and when Happy let her go she looked at Jax and she felt nervous. He looked so angry again. Ignoring him she side stepped around both Tara and Jax and made her way inside to say her final goodbyes.

"Come on." Tara encouraged sensing that the stand off currently happening between her husband and Happy could lead to something ugly.

Nicole looked over her shoulder Happy was now at the bar and Jax and Tara were standing talking to Lyla. Everyone else was taking sly glances at her and some at Happy. The kiss had obviously not just shocked her but everyone else in the clubhouse.

She turned back to look at Opie.

"Hey Ope." She reached out and touched his face but quickly removed it again when the coldness of skin shot through her body. He may have looked like he was just sleeping but the coldness told her differently.

Nicole choked back her tears as she reached into her bag and pulled out a worn grey tour t-shirt. She smiled at the memory. It was a White Stripes t-shirt. They had been playing a one off gig to 500 people in Lodi. She was 14 and desperately wanted to go but Clay had put his foot down and grounded her ass when she fought back and then grounded her for another month when he caught her trying to sneak out of her bedroom window. Jax was going so was Opie and some of their mates, Donna as well. But that hadn't changed Clay's mind even when Jax and Opie tried to reason with him. Nicole had been gutted. But the next day Opie and Jax gave her the best gift ever. A signed t-shirt of the band. When she asked how they got it, Opie just smiled and told her she didn't need to know that. She'd worn that t-shirt for two weeks solid before Gemma finally made her take it off and wash it. She'd loved it and she'd loved him for doing it. So when she had seen it laying in her drawers tonight she knew she had to bring but now as she was looking down at his lifeless body she couldn't part with it. She couldn't part with something that she loved.

"Oh my god Ope I'm so sorry." This time she couldn't choke back tears. Her hand covered her mouth muffling her sobs. She couldn't do this.

Nicole ran from the chapel ignoring everything and everyone. She couldn't breathe. She needed to breathe. When she hit the outside she doubled over trying to catch a breath that she needed so desperately.

"Hey...come on."

"I can't."

"A'right." Nicole let Happy help her to stand straight. "Come on lets get you home."

* * *

Gemma looked at Jax as he stood there just staring at the door Nicole had run out of. She watched him shift his weight the muscles in his jaw flex but he did nothing. He didn't make an attempt to move towards that door. Instead after a minute longer of staring Jax wrapped his arm around Tara's shoulders and turned his back on the door.

Gemma was disgusted. Gemma didn't recognise her own son right now. Sure she had felt his coldness recently but seeing it directed at her own niece, his cousin was unbearable to see. She turned and caught Clay staring at her.

Gemma looked back over shoulder at Jax wondering how much of the blame was at her feet. She had forced them together, and forced them apart but now her actions had turned her son into the man she hated. Jax was turning into Clay.

Cold and brutal.

That thought scared Gemma to the core.

* * *

The ride had done her good. Cleared her head. She let herself into her house leaving the door open for Happy to follow.

"What was that?" She asked turning to face him. He looked down at her with a furrowed brow. "At the clubhouse you kissing me. What was it?"

"That was me letting everyone know that your mine now." He moved to stand in front of her. His hand tangling in her hair. "You got a problem with that?"

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that your mine. No one will touch you."

"Exclusive?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm yours?" Happy smirked at her a little amused by the hundred questions.

"Yeah kid your mine."

"I don't know if I can be an Old lady again Hap."

"Ain't planning on slapping a crow on you...yet."

"Full disclosure."

"Full disclosure. But that shit works both ways. I ain't your family Nic. I ain't gonna stand for all the lies. I'll be straight with you Nic but you've gotta be honest with me. And you can start that by telling me what the hell went down between you and Jax today."

Nicole lent onto her tiptoes and kissed him hard. She'd longed to hear him say this to her ever since she knew that she had fallen in love with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared deeply into those chocolate eyes of his. She could seriously get lost in those eyes.

Full disclosure.

She should tell him now. She wanted to, but she didn't know how he was going to take it. It could tear all this apart. He could walk out right now. He'd have every right to.

She kissed him again this time opening her mouth to allow his tongue access. She pressed her body against his and could feel his growing erection. He wanted her.

"I promise I will but right now I need you Hap." She took his hand in hers and lead him to her room. Happy didn't fight her.

* * *

Happy stirred his hand reaching out to find the tight little naked body next to him but his hand came up empty. Cracking open his eyes he found the spot next to him empty all except for a folder resting on the pillow where her head had laid not so long ago. Flicking on the lamp on the nightstand he grabbed the folder and read the note that was scrolled in familiar writing. Nicole's.

_Full disclosure. I love you._

Taking the folder he pulled on his jeans and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he sat down at the table and opened the folder.

He lit a cigarette and took a deep inhale of the nicotine as he started to read through the information for a third time.

His attention was drawn away from the folder by a knock at the front door. Stubbing out his cigarette he went to go and answer the door. He opened it to find Jax standing on the door step.

Happy watched Jax's eyes take in his current state of undress. Happy didn't a shit what he was thinking because right now Happy was pissed and he wanted answers.

"Nic in?"

"No." Jax nodded and went to walk away but Happy called him back. "You got a minute?" Jax nodded again and Happy pushed himself from the doorway leaving the door open for Jax to follow. "Beer?"

"Yeah." Happy pulled two beers from the fridge. He took a seat at the table and motioned for Jax to do the same.

"We need to have a talk." Jax nodded he'd figured as much. "Bout this." Happy slid the folder over to Jax. "I'm guessing I don't need to tell what's inside there." Jax shook his head. He recognised the folder and yes he knew exactly what lay inside. It haunted him. "That's what's been causing the shit between you two."

"Seriously brother this is not your business."

"Yeah it is."

"Quite a show you put on today. You making my baby cousin your Old lady..." Happy laughed.

"No yet. She doesn't want an Old man. Not surprising after what the last one did to her. But I am laying claim which means I have say in matters that involve her. Including all the shit between you two. What went down here today?"

He watched Jax pull out a pack of smokes. He offered one to Happy which he accepted.

Happy had no intention of creating animosity between himself and Jax. They were club and that always came first but after reading that folder Jax needed to know that Happy knew about her past and he was still there for her.

"Everything that's inside there." Jax pushed at the folder. "I told Opie when we were in county. I was gonna give myself up but Opie beat me to it. He did it because of what's inside there he did it for her."

"And you blamed her." Jax nodded.

Now it all made sense to Happy. No wonder Nicole had been so fucked up. Jax was blaming her, not just for Opie but for everything.

"You and I know both know that ain't the truth. Ope's been looking for a way out since Donna. This ain't on Nic and I won't let you make her believe that. You keep blaming her and me and you are end up in the ring."

"I know. I was out of line. That's why I'm here I wanted to talk to her."

"Yeah well she ain't here and tonight's not the night. Leave her alone."

Jax looked at Happy. He'd never thought that the man across from him would ever become the man that would stand by his cousin side. Never thought that he would step up and be the man for his cousin that Jax could no longer be.

He'd messed up. His talk with Gemma before he left the clubhouse had actually opened his eyes a little. He didn't forgive her completely but he realised that he had been completely out of line with her. That was why he'd come he wanted to apologise but he hadn't expected to be greeted by Happy nor did he expect to have the conversation that he'd just had with Happy.

"Aright brother." Jax drained what was left of his beer and got to his feet. "I was wrong about you." He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it before heading through the house and out the front door.

* * *

Nicole sat there her legs pulled beneath her chin and stared at the gravestones. She missed them both so much. She wondered if her life would have turned out the way it had if they were still alive. Would she still be a fuck up. Or would she had been a better person.

She wanted her Mom right now. She would know what to do.

"You planning on staying out here all night?" Nicole jumped and spun round to see Happy standing there.

"Hap. What are...how did you know I was here?"

"You forget I know you."

"Hap..." Nicole said getting to her feet.

"I read it." Nicole wrapped her arms around herself waiting for to him say the words. _It's over. _"I don't care."

"Hap." He pulled her to him his hands on her arms. "You want me right?"

"Yes."

"And you know all the bad shit i've done. I've killed people, tortured them within an inch of their life and I like it. You know all that but your still here. You were messed up. Darby messed you up."

"So what are you saying?"

"Its done with. As long as you don't pull that shit again and you keep being honest with me. Then I ain't going anywhere." Nicole smiled and threw herself at him. Her arms linking around his neck.

"I promise. I won't. I love you." Happy couldn't stop the smile forming on his own lips. He pulled her close her feet lifting off the ground. He placed a kiss of her temple before returning her to her feet.

"Yeah. Come on lets go home."


	17. Seventeen

**Ok so not going to go in to a big rant why this update is late. All i'll say is real life can be a bitch. **

**Clearly I've gotten out of sink with updates. It went from Sunday's to Friday's and now who knows. 9 days since the last update (sucks I know) i am still aiming for an update at least once a week.**

**I want to say a big thank you again for all those people out there for supporting me and this story. I also want to give a shout out to DarkChild19, Shantigal, Chloedancerva and LuvDavidLaBrava for your kind words and for taking the time to review. I think you all know by now how much i appropriate hearing your opinions. And i'm sorry i haven't been able to get back to all personally.**

**This is a slightly shorter chapter but never the less I hope you all enjoy chapter 17 of Fractured...**

Fractured

Chapter Seventeen

Nicole ran the brush through her long dark hair a couple of times before pulling it into a high ponytail that sat on the top of her head. She'd applied her makeup although she hadn't needed to because her bruises were gone which meant that she was going back to work.

Only now she didn't want to.

She looked over her shoulder at the naked man sleeping in her bed. Her man. She still couldn't wipe that smile from her face. When she had left that folder on the pillow for him to read she had been so sad because she honestly thought that he would walk away. She had considered keeping the horrible truth to herself but Happy wanted full disclosure. And so did she. She was tired of lying to everyone, keeping secrets it was killing her. She might have lost him but after the way he had put himself out there for her by showing not just Jax but everyone who was in the clubhouse that she was his, Nicole just knew she couldn't keep this secret from him. He deserved to know, even if she did lose him.

But she hadn't.

Happy just kept surprising her. He'd hadn't cared about what she had done. Hadn't judged her. He accepted it. Begrudgingly maybe but at the end of it he accepted her.

She loved him more for that. And she had proved that in so many different over the past two days they had been cooped up in her house.

Club business had been quiet, apart from Bobby coming around to proxy Happy's vote-apparently the sons are going into business with Nero- but apart from that nothing. Happy had kept his phone on and had even checked in only to be told that he was not needed.

Happy had tried to broach the fact that maybe this was Jax's way of giving them his blessing, reaching out, Nicole had shot that down the same way she had when Happy had told her about him coming round the house after Opie's wake.

She had been dying for this day to come. Jax reaching out. But after he laid the blame of Opie's death at her feet she just couldn't seem to get past it.

Nicole shook her head. She was happy and that was all that she wanted to focus on. All she could focus on.

Placing the cap on her nude lipstick on and placing it back in her make up bag on the dresser she went over to the bed where Happy lay sleeping soundly. He always looked so peaceful, calm, when he slept.

She loved the fact that this man was all hers.

Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on his temple, quickly followed by another on the corner of his mouth.

That got his attention.

Nicole let out an excited squeal as Happy pulled her onto the bed with him. Her back hit the mattress as Happy hovered over her. She watched his eyes give her attire a once over. He groaned. She knew he would.

"Quit." He said simply before he kissed her on the mouth. His lips then trailing down her neck.

"I can't." His lips peeled back from her skin.

"I said I'd kick you the cash."

Nicole ran her hand over his freshly shaven head. She'd done it last night. It had been been kind of sensual. Him trusting her with the blade. It was hot knowing that he had that trust in her. But that didn't mean she was going to become a kept woman.

"And I love you for it. But I can not doing nothing all day. Plus just think it will keep me out of trouble." He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't think anythin' can keep you outta trouble." Nicole smirked but before she could say anything his lips covered hers.

His hands wondered down the front of her white t-shirt before dipping underneath the material so his hand was on her skin. Everything inside her was screaming that she wanted that she wanted him to devour her body in all the ways he had before but her head was over ruling her heart. The palm of hands pushed against his solid chest.

"Hap...Ha...babe. I can't I've gotta be at work."

"How long?" He asked his hands not stopping his exploration of her body no matter how hard she fought.

"20 minutes." He smirked and his one hand moved from under her shirt and edged under her black mini. He rubbed against the fabric of her lace panties.

"Your going to kill Lowman. You know that?" She rasped breathlessly as his mouth sucked on her full breast. She didn't care really though. If this was how she was going to die, with the man who she loved pleasuring her then so be it.

She was good with that.

* * *

Happy walked into clubhouse. It was quiet all except for Juice sat at the bar drinking coffee. He looked up when he heard the door open. Happy registered the look, ignored it and went to the end of the bar to grab himself a cup of coffee.

There was an awkward silence. It didn't bother Happy but he could see the intel officer bouncing in his chair. The kid could never stay still for long.

Happy had always liked Juice but that ended when Happy started suspecting that the kid was wavering on turning rat. Happy still didn't know for sure if the kid had gone the whole 9 yards in his betrayal or not. They weren't in lock up so Happy guessed he hadn't. But Happy couldn't get passed it. Doubt lingered. He couldn't bring it to the table. He couldn't accuse a brother of ratting without hard proof and Happy didn't have that.

So for now he would just continue to keep an eye on him. Like he had ever since the suspicion had stirred inside of him.

But he did want to make sure they were on the same page about one thing.

"Wanna talk to you." Juice looked up from his nearly cold empty cup of coffee at his brother. He swallowed hard.

Watching Happy lay claim on Nicole suddenly sent something off in Juice. Fear. Fear in the wonder of if Nicole would tell him. Nicole knew about him almost ratting on the club. Juice couldn't imagine Happy putting himself out there and doing what he had done last night without being a hundred sure that it was what he wanted to do and Juice couldn't see Happy allowing Nicole to not abide by the same ruling. Meaning that Happy would want full disclosure from her. And that terrified Juice.

_Would she tell him all? __Had she told him all?_

"Uh..sure..." Juice couldn't help but look around for a little help. He was all alone though. "What is it?"

"Nicole. We gonna have an issue there?"

"Wha..." That question shocked Juice. It caught him completely out of left field.

"You heard me." Happy crosses the distance that lay between himself and Juice. His cup coming to rest on the bar. "No trouble."

"Me and Nic were nothing...I'm happy for her man."

"Good." Happy took sip of his coffee. His attention drawing from Juice when another voice came into their dying conversation.

"You mind if I have a word on this?" Happy raised his shoulders a little more when he saw Clay. Juice went even further and jumped to attention.

"Sure." Happy nodded and Clay too a seat in the stool next to where Juice was standing.

"So last night? Is that you making my niece your Old Lady?" Happy took another sip of his coffee before crossing his eyes over to Juice. Thankfully Clay got the message and dismissed Juice. Happy did not what this chat to be witnessed.

"No yet." Happy answered when they were alone. Happy still respected Clay to some degree but in the same way he couldn't forget or forgive the positions Opie and Jax had put Nicole in, Happy couldn't forgive Clay. He was responsible for putting Nicole in front Opies gun whether he intended to or not. That was all on Clay.

"But your staking a claim?" Clay continued. Happy just nodded. He was trying to piece together where this conversation was going. "Good. Your a good brother one of the loyalist I've had the chance to serve along side with." Happy was becoming more suspicious. "I think you will be good for her. Strong. She needs that. She's gonna need that. You."

Happy tensed. Clay was going to far and it was making him react. What did he mean that she was going to need him. Before he could dig a little further Clay spoke again.

"I miss my niece Hap. I miss my family." Clay was looking at him hard now. Sorrow lingering in his steely grey eyes. "I just want a chance to make amends. I know I've failed her. Failed all of them, failed this club. But I want to make it right. I want to reach out to her brother."

And then it clicked.

"You want me to help." Clay shrugged but gave a slight nod.

"From what I saw last night. She loves you. Listens to you. I don't want to step on any toes. Specially yours...but...maybe you could put a word in for me. Give me the chance to give her the apology she deserves. "

Happy let out a heavy sigh. A hand running over his newly shaved head. What the hell was he suppose to do here.

* * *

Even though Nicole felt like an absolute bitch for thinking it- considering everything but she was glad Lyla and the kids had bailed on her. She had invited them all over the night before to come around for tea and movies. They had originally said yes but Lyla had texted her earlier today. Mary had blown into town.

_Couldn't make it for the wake but she came for the kids._

Nicole had rolled her eyes when she had read the text. Nicole and Mary's relationship had never been great. Nicole reminding Mary of Gemma to much or something. But no matter what her distaste was for Mary she couldn't take away from the fact that Mary was damn good to Kenny and Ellie.

So she shot off a text back saying that it was fine and that they could reschedule.

Disappointed at first but now after a 12 hour shift Nicole was glad. She was dead on her feet. Her whole body ached and all she wanted to do was to climb into a hot bubble bath and maybe get Happy to work those amazing hands of his on her feet. She laughed to herself. That was never going to happen.

She headed out to the car park out back and jumped in her truck. She didn't how considering how bone tired she was but she managed to get herself home and in one piece.

As she opened the back to her house she could practically here the bath calling out her name.

Kicking her shoes off as she walked through the halls to bedroom Nicole tossed her bag onto her bed and started undressing till she was naked where she grabbed her robe off her leather Ottoman and proceed to her bathroom where she quickly started running the bath she had been dying for since an hour into her shift.

* * *

Her eyes fell back down to the scrap paper before looking back up at the house across the street. This was the place and she had to admit- even in the darkness of night- the place looked cute. She'd done well for herself. But that wasn't why she was here. She wasn't here to check on how she was doing with her rehabilitation. No her reasons for sitting outside her house were purely selfish.

It had been weeks, nearly two months to be accurate and nothing. No calls, no texts nothing and she was fed up of waiting. So when her boss had come to her asking if she would mind taking a seminar in Lodi she had jumped at the chance, because finally she might be able to get the answers and the help she craved.

Putting the scrap piece of paper into her bag she opened her drivers door letting her stiletto boots settle on the tarmac before leaving the car and locking it behind her as she strutted across the street to the house she had been staring at for the past hour.

* * *

Nicole read the text message. _Home in an hour. _Happy had texted that 15 minutes ago. She had replied

_Ok but FYI __I'm__ naked wet and missing you. _In under a minute she had received one back.

_Trying to tease me. Your gonna pay for that girl._

_I hope so. _

That was the last text she received from him and the last text she sent but now as she stood there in her robe, her wet dangling down her back, staring into the freezer she sent thought about sending another one.

_If you can. Ben and Jerrys cookie dough ice cream. Starving. N xxx_

She had thought about it because she was really craving that particular ice cream but before she could press send there was knock at the door.

Closing the door of the fridge and pulling her robe tighter Nicole went for the door. Before opening it she checked the peep hole. She wasn't a dumb bitch. However she was a little caught off guard by who it was but she fell back onto the balls of her feet and opened the door.

"Nicole..."

"Wendy."


	18. Eighteen

Fractured

Chapter Eighteen

Wendy walked through the house her eyes scanning over every surface of Nicole's small house. It was as cute on the inside as it was on the outside. Wendy didn't care for that though she wasn't here to pay complements on Nicole's décor. No she was here for a completely different reason.

"Why are you here Wendy?"Wendy spun round to face Nicole who was standing there, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. _Was she serious?_

"Don't play dumb Nic doesn't suit you. We both know why I'm here."

Nicole nodded. She did know exactly why Wendy was here in fact she had expected her to come sooner. Never the less Nicole couldn't help her, not now. The position she was in when she had made the promise to help was gone.

"All I want is to know my son. Is that to much to ask?"

This time Nicole shook her head. No it wasn't to much to ask. Maybe before Nicole hadn't experienced what she had then her views might have stayed the same. Wendy tried to kill Abel and therefore gave up any right to him as a mother. Now however Nicole had experienced the need, the hunger that came with needing your next fix. Being an addict. You were not the ones in control. The drugs were. Wendy had not been in the right frame of mind when she injected herself with crank while pregnant with Abel.

She was sick just Like Nicole had been.

"No it isn't. But I can't help you Wendy."

"You said you would." Wendy took a step closer. "Please Nicole. I know made mistakes but I don't deserve to be kept out of his life."

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. I'm not the one to help you." Nicole was caught of guard when Wendy caught her wrist in hers.

"You promised me, you told me you would help me." Without to much force-she didn't want to hurt Wendy- Nicole tried to remove herself from Wendy's grasp. It wasn't working.

"Wendy..."

"Don't make do this..." Wendy tightened her grip. "If you don't help me i'll tell them all...I'll tell Jax..."

With those words spoken Nicole no longer cared about hurting her. She wrapped her hand around Wendy's wrist and twisted it pulling it off her like she had been shown many a time over the years by the guys. Wendy hand released her almost automatically, and she let out a sigh of pain.

"He's knows." Nicole spat back, her hand still holding on to Wendy's. "Jay knows everything, that''s why I can't help you. He knows everything...well almost everything."

"He doesn't know about me helping you?" Wendy finished rubbing her wrist that Nicole had now released. Nicole shook her head. "Then tell him maybe if he knows he'll see that I've changed..."

"It won't do any good, he won't care."

"What?"

"He's cut me out. I haven't spoken to him in over 5 weeks..."

Wendy saw the tears brimming behind Nicole's lashes and Wendy instantly felt sorry for the girl. Wendy had watched Nicole struggle through her rehabilitation. It wasn't easy but she had managed it, had come through the other side in one piece. But now looking at her Wendy saw that broken girl again and she was worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I haven't slipped if that's what you mean." Wendy stepped closer again but this time instead of grabbing Nicole she reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but Nicole didn't want the sympathy and she shrugged from under Wendy's touch.

"That wasn't what I was asking."

"Doesn't matter I think you should leave now." Wendy took a step back like she had just been hit. She wasn't expecting this conversation to go easy but this cold shoulder Nicole was giving her just wasn't right. Even during her recovery Nicole had been nothing but nice to her, treated her like she was actually a human being and not just the junkie whore who had almost killed her cousins first born. But this coldness...it wasn't her and that got Wendy thinking and what she was thinking wasn't good.

"Are you lying to me..." Nicole shook her head in disbelief but Wendy didn't believe her. "That's is Jax isn't it. That bullshit you told me about not talking to him...it's all lies."

"No Wendy..." Nicole snapped. This whole thing was going nowhere.

"Your just like the rest of them...what now that you've got your life back together again you think that your better me?" Wendy shouted as her own anger built inside.

She had honestly let herself believe that Nicole would help her that she was different, that she understood her, understood the mistakes that she had made. But she was no different. They were all the same.

Nicole reached for her but Wendy stopped her this time grabbing both her arms and pushing her back with everything that she had. The force sent Nicole back peddling and hitting the wall.

Nicole's breath caught but it wasn't from the impact of hitting the wall it was seeing Happy, his eyes and expression dark as he grabbed Wendy. She hadn't heard his bike and she hadn't even heard him enter the house. But yet there he was with his hands on Wendy looking ready to kill.

Nicole looked to Wendy who looked scared and it was that look that shocked her into action. Pushing back from the wall Nicole went to Happy's side both her hands wrapping around the arm that was holding Wendy. He looked at her and Nicole used her eyes to silently tell him that it was okay, that she was okay. At first he didn't let go of Wendy but then abruptly he let her go with a shove. They had both ignored Wendy's cries for Happy to release her.

"Get her out of here." He rasped before stalking back into the kitchen.

Wendy was breathing heavily and hers eyes were wide. In daze her head followed in the direction Happy had disappeared. Nicole speaking her name drew her eyes back to her.

"I should..." Wendy started with a shaky breath.

"Yeah." Wendy followed Nicole to the front door. "I wasn't lying to you Wendy." Nicole said as she opened the front door as Wendy stepped outside.

"Yeah kinda figured that. That your Old man?" Nicole looked over her shoulder back into her house. Her eyes fixing on the doorway to the kitchen. She looked back at Wendy.

"Yeah he is." Wendy nodded knowingly. Jax may have only been with her for the sake of it but her life was still ruled by that of the laws of an Old Lady and Jax still acted like the Old Man he should. He would have probably done the same thing if he had walked into that situation. Another woman should never lay hands on an Old Lady especially not in front of her Old Man it didn't even matter that Wendy was a former Old Lady. It crossed a line.

"I shouldn't have come here Nicole. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay. If I could help you I would especially after everything you've done for me."

"I understand that you can't help me Nic, but you know I can't give up on this. Abel he's my baby I have a right." Nicole nodded and Wendy turned on her heels and tottered down the drive across to her car that was parked across the street.

Nicole knew that Wendy was going to fight and now that Nicole was unable to help then that meant that the fight was going to be brought straight to Tara's door. The good doctor was not going to take that well. It would get nasty, no doubt about that. But Nicole could do nothing. Even if she did want to warn Tara of what lay ahead it wasn't like she would listen.

Closing and locking the dead bolt Nicole stared at Happy who was now propped against the door jam, with a beer in hand and a pissed of expression gracing his face.

"I didn't hear your bike." Nicole spoke feebly. She knew where the conversation was going to go but she wanted to avoid it. Happy didn't.

"You gonna make me ask?"

"She was here because she wanted my help. She wants to be apart of Abe's life." Nicole spoke quietly.

She wasn't afraid of Happy so she wasn't afraid to tell him the truth. She knew what his reaction would be to hearing what Wendy wanted but it was thought of what he would do if and when Wendy started to stir the shit with Jax and his family that worried her. Which is why she couldn't look at him right now. And which is why she was surprised when he was in front of her and his hand was on her jaw tilting her head up so that she had to look at him.

He was always so god damn sneaky.

"Stay out of it. She's bad news." He warned just like she expected. Nicole pulled herself from his grasp. Her anger flaring.

"Why because she made a mistake?" She snapped pushing past him and heading into the Kitchen where she grabbed herself a bottled water from the fridge. She took a drink and she felt him behind her.

"She almost killed Jax's kid. You forget that? Bitch is nothin' but a junk..." Happy stopped himself but it was to late Nicole already knew what he was going to say. _Junkie. _And when she turned to face him her eyes told him that.

It wasn't anger now that Nicole was feeling it was hurt.

"Junkie that's what you were going to say right? She nothing but a Junkie...Well guess what so am I."

"Nic..." He spoke as he grabbed her. She pulled herself free but Happy reacted quicker and grabbed her again. This time hard enough so that she couldn't slip from his grasp and run away from him like she clearly wanted. "Your nothing like her."

"Yes I am. I messed up to Hap. I may not have almost killed my own kid but I did kill a guy. I shot up with him when he OD'd...He took those drugs because of me." Nicole felt herself choke at the memory but she carried on.

"Have you ever been addicted to something Hap..." Nicole knew he hadn't. "...You don't what it feels like. Your hungry all the time for it. All you can think about is that next fix. It eats away at you. You can't think, you can't sleep, you can't eat, all you can do is think about where your going to get that next hit from and your willing to do anything to get." Nicole felt Happy's grip readjust on her upper arm. She felt sick. She couldn't look at him she knew that what he had read in that folder she had given him had jumped to the forefront of his mind. He said he didn't care but how could he not. She wiped away the betraying tear that had fallen. She was sick of being so weak.

"She has a right to know her son Hap." Nicole croaked.

Happy could hear the emotion in her voice she was fighting back the tears. When he saw Wendy, when he had grabbed her and stopped her from going at Nicole, when he had gone to call her nothing but a junkie he hadn't once stopped to think about Nicole and how her own past mirrored Wendy's.

He didn't like it.

Letting go of her he used that hand to rub over her face. He needed to think. He hadn't expected to come home and find Wendy Chase in his house. He was still trying to figure out how to handle Clay and what he had asked of him today.

He'd thought about nothing else, even when they had met with the Irish Nicole had been in he back of his mind.

That was slightly foreign to Happy, not matter what was going on in his personal life his mind had always been a 100% on the club but today had been different and he had a feeling this wouldn't be the only time Nicole was a lingering thought when she shouldn't be.

But nether the less she'd been there and he'd come to a conclusion, a conclusion that maybe he should tell her, that maybe he should put that word in for Clay, but after coming home to what he had that idea was out.

She was doing better but she was still trying to get her shit together. She didn't need any outside crap getting in. She was still reeling from Opie's death. Course it hadn't helped that Jax had laid that blame at her feet. No what she needed was to stay out of all the drama that was currently surrounding her. And if she wasn't willing to do that herself then he'd do it for her.

"Maybe your right." He watched her eyes grow curious as she looked at him again. "But you've gotta stay outta of it." She went to speak but Happy raised his hand and her mouth closed again. "Ain't your place to get involved in this leave it to Jax, Tara. This ain't your problem. End of."

Nicole sighed but nodded in agreement. She had already told Wendy that she couldn't help her.

"Now." Happy grabbed the tie of her robe and pulled her to him. "Didn't you say something about being wet and naked."

Nicole couldn't stop the smile. God she loved him. With him by her side she really thought that she could do anything, that it was all going to be okay. She ran her hands up his toned chest over his Samcro t-shirt.

"Yeah I did."

* * *

Happy took one last look at her beautiful sleeping form before zipping up his jacket and slipping undetected out the house.

The 10 minute drive took 5 even in the clapped out Chevy that he had borrowed from the lot. He wanted to get this conversation over with. He spotted his companion,the red glow from his burning cigarette giving him away. He looked around his surroundings, the moon highlighting the tops of the gravestones. Some many think this was an unusual place to visit especially given the late hour or early depending on how you looked at it. But Happy knew that it was a regular spot for them to come- half their family and people they loved were in the ground here- so when he had suggested this place to meet Happy had agreed.

He was either lost deep in thought and therefore hadn't heard him or he had and was still lost in thought either way it gave Happy a chance to look at his President. Even in the dim light he could see the shiner building courtesy of Irish. Happy felt the fire burn deep down. Galen out of spite and because he had started to lose the fight with Jax, had blown up their bikes. Jax's, Chibs, Bobby's, his own. That was why Nicole had not heard his bike it's because he had to borrow the piece of shit Chevy. He shook that off and returned his focus on the man in front of him.

He reminded him of Nicole.

Jax looked tired, his shoulders weighing heavy. There was a lot of things circulating the club right now meaning there was probably a lot circulating around in his head. Just like Nicole. The two were a pair. So close. Happy had always admired the bond between the two of them. They were hitting a rough patch now- after reading the folder Happy got it- but after the conversation he'd had with Jax the night of Opie's wake he saw that connection again. Jax was hurt but no matter what he said that love he had for Nicole was still there. Which is why he had called him.

Happy cleared his throat and Jax looked over his shoulder towards him. He discarded his cigarette with a flick of his fingers as he started moving towards Happy who met him half way. Happy's eyes glazed down towards the fresh soil that lay in a mound. Opie.

"So what's this about?" Jax asked pulling Happy's attention from where a brother lay to himself.

"Nicole." Jax nodded. Happy could see that pull in him. He wanted to ask what was wrong but something or someone was stopping him from asking the question. So Happy continued. "Couple of things." Happy pulled out his own pack of cigarettes. He stuck one between his lips and offered the packet to Jax which even though he had just put one out he accepted.

"I don't want to get involved in family shit but as my President my brother, her cousin you should know this."

"Go on."

"Clay came to me wanted to me put a word in. He wants to try and make amends with her." Happy was glad when he saw flex of Jax's jaw. He was pissed off which was a good thing n Happy's book.

"You tell her?" Happy shook his head as he inhaled his cigarette. "I'll handle it." Happy nodded. "What's the second thing?"

"Wendy Chase." The lines of Jax's forehead deepened. Happy continued. "Found her at my house. Had hands on Nicole. She's making a play for Abel."

"What?" Jax exclaimed his voice raising in decibels.

"Trying to get Nic to help her. She didn't." Happy added for good measure. The aim of this was not to stir more trouble for his girl but to actually clear her from it.

"Al'right." Jax took a deep pull, inhaling the nicotine deeply before flicking it away again. "I'll handle this shit."

"You need a brother I'm there. But Nicole's clear." Jax nodded in agreement and Happy actually felt his body relax.

"I'll get Juicey to find where Wendy's at." Happy stiffened and Jax noticed. "What?"

"We need to talk bout Juicey."

* * *

"Hmmmm..." Nicole moaned as she stirred. She been having a wonderful dream and she really didn't want to wake but the cold hand encircling around her naked midriff made her stir. She turned opened her eyes and found Happy shifting his position beside. His eyes intense and searching every inch of her face, her eyes.

"Hey kid." He went to slide his other hand underneath her but again she was caught of guard by the coldness.

"Your cold." She said sleepily.

"Why don't you get your ass of her then and warm your Old Man up." He said it like she had an option but the way he pulled her to him told her otherwise. She didn't mind though. She happily wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

They laid in one another arms as she laid soft kisses on his shoulder and collarbone. But then Happy did something that he never did. Using his finger he pushed a stray piece of hair from her face causing her to look up. Then he stared at her, Hard. He looked like he was going to say something. Nicole felt her heart skip a beat thinking it might be those three words. He didn't. But he kissed her, softly on the corner of her mouth as the rough pad of his thumb rubbed over the soft skin of her cheek. He kept his head close to hers. It felt like a life time before he spoke. But she felt her insides tingle when he did.

"I've got you, you know that right?" Swallowing back the lump in her throat she nodded.

"I know."


	19. Nineteen

Fractured

Chapter Nineteen

Tara woke to an empty bed. She sighed in disappointment. It had been a regular occurrence sine Opie's death. It seemed like no matter what time she woke she was always alone. When she questioned he gave the answer of _I went for a ride _sometimes she believed it most times she didn't. Last night had been one of those times that it had been a lie. He'd been tense, wound up when he finally came home. Something had happened but clearly he didn't wan to tell her, he didn't seem to want to talk about anything lately. With another heavy almost disappointed sigh she got up after all she had a family to care for even if Jax seemed to be forgetting that.

She passively went through her normal morning routine with the boys. Her mind somewhere else.

She was thinking about the life she could have had, the life away from club if it had not been for Nicole. She found herself thinking about it a lot. More so than anything recently.

Jax was taking the stand by her side, by their family but it was starting to slip. The club had it's claws dug firmly in to him. He was getting lost in it, Opie's death just burying him deeper. Fear was setting in that this was it for them. They were stuck. If he couldn't step away from the club she had to. She cast her eyes over her boys. They were the reason she had to focus. She didn't want them to carry a cut one day like their father, she had better hopes for them- dreams- they deserved better. But they would never get that better life not in Charming. She had to get out for them if not herself.

_Knock...Knock_

The roll of her eyes were inevitable. Gemma. Jax had invited her to watch the kids much to her annoyance, but Tara had swallowed that hate because of the weight weighing behind her husbands eyes when he spoke about his mother.

Like Nicole Jax had been stepping back from his mother- Gemma was making it easy with her behavior of late- but after Opie's funeral he'd started bringing her back into the equation and back into their family fold. Tara wasn't sure of the reasoning behind it, she'd gotten wind that they'd had a conversation at the clubhouse. A heated conversation. She didn't like it but it was much better than the alternative which was Nicole coming back into their life.

With Thomas on her hip Tara opened the door letting Gemma inside with a small amount of reluctance.

"Hello sweetheart..." Gemma cooed as she ran a hand over her grandchilds head. Her actions gaining a smile and a small giggle. _Damn her kid betraying her. _She thought to herself as she stepped back and turned back towards the kitchen where as soon as her other baby caught sight of Gemma he betrayed her to by jumping from his chair and running into her arms, the older woman catching him and lifting him off the ground with the biggest smile on her face. Tara had to bite on the inside of her cheek. She had to let this one go. Gemma was the lesser of two evils at this point.

"Where's Jackson?" Gemma asked finally acknowledging Tara who was putting Thomas in his highchair.

"He had to leave early. Business." Tara stated matter of factly. She wasn't about to let on to Gemma that she actually had no clue where her husband was.

Gemma nodded in a response. She put Abel back on to his feet. He ran straight back to his chair, climbing onto to the seat to continue eating his cereal.

"I'm not sure what time I'll be back. I have a few meeting this afternoon." Tara lied again. Today she would be going to Stockton to visit Otto for the second time but she wasn't about to tell Gemma that. Gemma nodded buying the lie and Tara grabbed her bag off the counter. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me Gemma."

"I won't." Gemma could see Tara's hesitation. She didn't want to leave, but she was doing this because of Jax.

Gemma knew that she was on shaky ground with her son, wiith his family but she couldn't face losing them they were the only thing she loved right now. Jax, his boys, Nicole...they were what were keeping her from ending it all well them and Nero. But she couldn't have Nero anymore. Jax had made that clear to her. They'd argued. Gemma had called him out on his behavior, about how he was treating. She knew that the hate he had for Clay murdering JT was bleeding onto her, she told him as much and he admitted it. He was finding it difficult to separate the hate- that hurt- but Gemma knew that the real truth would have her son really hating her so this misplaced anger she could accept. What she couldn't accept was him cutting her out of her grandbabies life. She'd seen resistance in his eyes but he conceded and he put out an olive branch and told her that she could watch the kids on Neeta's day off. It came with a condition though. Nero was off limits. It didn't sit well, the thought of pushing Nero out actually frightened her but then she put the pieces together. She had not heard from Nero since he had shown up at Opie's wake. He was avoiding her. Gemma was no fool Jax had obviously given Nero the same condition. They could go into business together but he couldn't mix business and pleasure. Meaning their budding...well whatever it was, was over. And if Nero was willing to give it all up then so could she. And now looking at her babies- even though it stung- she had made the right decision.

"Thankyou." Tara just looked at her, shock clear on her face. It wasn't often Gemma Teller-Morrow thanked someone especially Tara. Thankfully Tara didn't try to milk it. She gave a tight lipped smile before dropping a kiss onto both her sons head saying her goodbyes and leaving.

"Right boys. What shall we do today?"

* * *

Jax's eyes scanned over he text he'd just received from his wife.

_Just left your mother with the kids. I'm being positive I swear._

_They boys missed you this morning. I missed you. _

_I love you Jackson._

_Be safe. T xx_

He re-read the message before pocketing it in his cut and pushed down the guilt that her words stirred inside him. He couldn't deal with that right now because right now he was sat across the street staring at the house where the man who lead Opie to his death lived.

The anger inside was bubbling over. He'd been waiting for this moment. He promised the guard that he would find him and now he had. Jax also took note that it was because of Pope. He'd come good on the address, he'd also doubled their coke muling earn. There was a turn in the tide. And not just on the club front. Within 72 hours all plays had changed people who had been an enemy before were now becoming friends and people who he thought were friends, family, were now revealing themselves as foes.

"He's all yours." Jax tore his eyes from the house across the street to look at August Marks who was sat beside him in the driving seat of his car.

"I need my guys." August nodded.

"There's a place around the corner. We can wait there." August cocked his head in the direction of the house. "He ain't going anywhere."

* * *

Tara lent back in her chair, her eyes closing. She was physically exhausted, all she wanted to do was to go home but she still had a stack of paperwork to get through. Flexing her fingers of her damaged hand and arching her back Tara forced her lids opened and spun in her swivel chair till she was facing her desk. Picking up the folder on top of the every growing pile she started working through it.

20 minutes in and surprising the paper work was easing the stress, but the knock on the door threatened to spoil that. _Come in_ she called without even glancing up. She was in the middle of a good flow of writing and she didn't want to stop. However when the person entered and spoke Tara's hand stilled and all the words stopped.

As if her day had not been bad enough the last person she ever wanted to see had just walked into her office. And raising her head as if needing to see with her own eyes that her gut feeling was correct. Tara saw Wendy Chase standing there bold as brass as if she belonged.

"Tara."

* * *

Nicole stirred when she felt Happy shift next to her. She cracked opened her eyes. It was dark and she went to reach for the light on her night stand but Happy stopped her. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"What is it?" She croaked her voice still horse from sleep. But then she heard it. The knock on her door. She glanced at the clock on her night stand. 1.10am "You expecting..."

"No." Happy said firmly as he got out of bed grabbing his jeans off the floor and pulling them on. He reached back under the pillow and pulled his gun from beneath the soft linen. Nicole couldn't suppress the flinch as he checked the magazine. Once he was satisfied he looked at her. "Stay here."

She watched him walk out and head for the door. He got lost in darkness as he kept all lights off. Nicole felt the panic inside her rise. She didn't like seeing him disappear like that. Slipping from beneath the covers she wrapped a robe around herself and tiptoed over to her bedroom door. Once there she tried to listen to what was going, listen for any threat. She didn't hear one but what she did hear shocked the hell out of and she had to pinch herself just to check that this wasn't a dream.

* * *

He'd gone home hoping that it would stop. That everything that he had that today and everything before would stop. But it didn't.

Tara had arrived home just after him. She'd been fuming. Wendy had shown up at her place. He'd forgotten about her. He hated to admit it and he probably would never do so out loud because that would mean that he had forgotten about his own son's well being but he had, and in dong so he had allowed that burden to fall onto Tara. She didn't deserve that. Not after she'd already put herself out there today for the club by going to visit Otto for the second time. She was risking her job. If her bosses or anyone at Stockton found out what she was doing-faking diagnoses- to get close to an inmate for personal gain she would not only lose her job but she could end up behind those bars herself.

She deserved better than that and she deserved better than having Wendy walk in to her office and threaten her with Abel. Threaten to tak him away. Tara had practically stepped in as his mother since the moment he'd been born. In fact if it wasn't for Tara Abel wouldn't be alive today.

He'd calmed Tara down. Promised her that he would handle Wendy. He could tell that she didn't believe him ad it hurt him a little to know that she was starting to lose her faith in him. He would make it right prove to her that he could protect her.

But after laying in bed. Tara beside him her back facing him. He was about to betray that remaining faith she had in him by sneaking out from their marital bed yet again and this time heading to the one place that he knew his wife would hate him to go.

But he had to. He couldn't clear his head, he couldn't stop it the noise and there was only one person who could.

Ever since Opie's death, ever since that argument of where he had blamed her for his death where he had almost laid hands on her. Ever since his many little chats with Happy. Jax had felt the pull. He needed to talk to her and after what he had done today he needed that more than ever.

So he hopped on his bike and rode the short distance that laid between their houses. He sat outside for a few moments arguing with himself before finally cutting the ignition hanging his helmet on the handlebars and dismounting the bike.

He knocked on the back door. Lightly at first but when he got no response he knocked a little harder. He took a step back when the door opened.

Happy was stood there. He flicked the light on in the kitchen and Jax caught the glint of the gun he'd obviously shoved in the back of his jeans when he had realised that it was Jax at the door.

"What's up?" Happy rasped his eyes focusing on Jax with intrigue.

"Uh..." Suddenly Jax felt a little lost. He'd come here for Nicole he thought he could handle that but even after the conversations he'd had with Happy of late it still shocked him to see him answering his cousins door half naked in the early hours of the morning. He quickly recovered though when his head caught up his mouth. "I was hoping to talk to Nic." Happy raised a brow at him. "I know it's late." Jax added.

"Yeah. Ain't the best time, come back..."

"Hap it's okay." Both men turned to face Nicole who was standing behind Happy in the doorway to the kitchen. "I'll talk with him." Happy looked back at Jax. He wasn't sure he liked it but he supposed if these two were finally going to have this conversation they he at least he was going to be under the same roof.

"No shit."

Jax nodded at Happy's warning. How times had changed. There had been a time that he had been the one warning men from hurting his cousin, now he was the guy being warned. He agreed though. Happy was proving to a better man for his cousin than he had imagined. That was proven when he witnessed Happy kiss her on her temple, his hand resting on her hip. She leaned into him and he could see the trust she had in him. She had no fear around him. It made him a little jealous.

"You want a drink?" Jax nodded and stepped inside her small kitchen he stood there watching her.

Nicole was still in shock. Turned out it wasn't a dream. Jax was really here and he wanted to talk to her and it didn't look like he was here to just shout at her like his last visit however she knew whatever he had come to say wasn't going to be easy which is why she was reaching into her freezer and pulling out the bottle of vodka that was lodged inside. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard she turned around and motioned for Jax to take a seat at the kitchen table. He did.

Nicole poured him a glass. "I know it's not your go to drink but you look like you need one and this is all I have."

"Thanks." He took the drink and downed it one. Nicole tried her best to wait for him to say something. That was the reason why he was here was to talk but so far nothing and it was irritating.

"Jay why are you here."

"I killed a guy today." Nicole looked at him. She hadn't expected that answer. But she remained silent as Jax poured himself another shot. "The guard from County. The one who put Ope inside that room. I killed him. Tig took out his wife and I bashed in his skull with a fucking snow globe. I wanted him to feel what Ope did."

Nicole felt her stomach flip. She didn't want to hear what Jax was saying but she couldn't stop him either. She knew her cousin and she knew that he needed to talk about this to someone. How she had become that someone was another thing, but she couldn't stop him. So instead she got to her feet- she felt Jax's eyes on her- and grabbed herself a glass out of the cupboard. Taking the bottle from him she poured herself a large measure of the clear liquid. She stared at it for a moment. It had been nearly 7 weeks since she had last taken a drink. It didn't matter. She brought the glass to her lips and downed it in one. Quickly followed by another one.

"I feel like everything is fucked up Nic and I don't know what to do." He took another drink. "I shouldn't have blamed you for Opie. That wasn't on you. If anything it's on us, the club." Nicole couldn't say anything. She agreed but for some reason it was like someone had cut out her tongue she had lost all sense of speech. She just sat there pouring herself another drink as she listened to him.

He went on to explain everything. All the deals with Pope. About how he was doubling their pay giving them opportunities to expand in a business sense with him- Nicole had to admit that scared her a little that someone who could burn a girl alive in an act of revenge was someone that her family was now involved with. He spoke about Nero, Gemma, Tara and Wendy. By the time he had finished they had gotten through over half the bottle.

They had come to a silence- not that Nicole had spoken much at all during this conversation- but she felt like she wanted to say something. She sipped on the liquid that remained in her glass. She was feeling the effects and when she turned to look at Jax her vision blurred. She needed to sleep.

"Jay..." She slurred a little and almost missed the ashtray as she went to stub out her cigarette.

What do you want to happen with Clay?"

"What?" Nicole straightened in her seat. Shocked. She didn't understand what he was asking. She was confused. It was out of the blue.

Jax downed another.

Nicole lent back in her chair. Her own drink coming back to her lips. She had spent may a nights thinking about what she wanted to happen to Clay how this was suppose to play out. Up till the day Jax had blamed her for Opie's death she hadn't understood why he was still breathing.

Clay was a murderer. Not an enforcer like Happy who killed to protect the people he loved. Clay killed and hurt the people that he was suppose to love. His family. JT, Piney, Donna, Jax , Gemma and maybe many more. Nicole hated him. This world would be better off without a man like him in it but at the same time she didn't want Jax to kill him. No matter what Clay had done that shit would be complicated. Killing the man that had raised him the best part of his life had to fuck with your head and Nicole didn't want that to happen to Jax. So the question he was asking her was a hard. Hard enough that it had her reaching for the bottle again.

"You heard me Nic."

"I want Clay to get what he deserves and he will. Karma can be a bitch."

"So you don't want a relationship with him?" Again Nicole was shocked and a little pissed off.

"NO...of course I don't..." She shook her head. She'd had enough now "Jay what is this? Why are you here?" Jax looked at her. He was surprised that she hadn't asked the question sooner. He had spent over an hour bearing his soul, getting everything that was weighing down on him off his shoulders. And it felt good an in typical Nicole style she had sat there, taking it all on to her shoulders and not judging him.

"I mean you come here, tell me all this stuff, but what happens tomorrow...today..." She said glancing at the clock and realising that they were in fact already in the next day. "Tara doesn't want me in your life a few days ago neither did you. I can't have this Jay. I can't have you coming around here, sneaking out in the middle of the night and the next day not speak to me...because that's what going to happen right? Tara will never allow this. She hates me."

He wanted to tell her that she was wrong but he couldn't because as much as he hated to admit it she was right. It would kill Tara to know that he was here, and he didn't want to cause her that hurt but he also didn't think that he could do this anymore. Cutting his cousin out was getting to hard.

"It's okay. I'm not going to push you on this. I already told you that I can have this fight. I can't go to war with Tara." Nicole stood, her legs a little unsteady but she managed to stay upright. Taking her glass and the almost empty bottle of Vodka she placed them on the kitchen worktop. She kept her back to him. "I think you should leave."

Jax ran a hand over his face. She was right it wasn't fair on her for him to be doing this. He couldn't be her cousin again, they couldn't be like they used to be. And him having come to her tonight was him being a selfish jerk.

Getting to his feet he walked up behind her. She shuddered when his hand came to rest on her shoulder. She didn't move though. He moved her around so that she was facing him, her eyes glistening with tears. It was like a knife to the heart. Seeing her like this knowing that he was a lot to do that with that hurt stung but things weren't going to change.

He pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. She didn't react at first but it wasn't long before her arms wrapped around him, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

Neither of them said anything they didn't need to both of them knew that this was another goodbye. Both of them knowing that he wasn't going to betray Tara and his boys.

She was the first to pull back. He wasn't ready for her to but he didn't stop her.

"I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and wiped at his own tears that had betrayed him and fallen.

Nicole having lost the power of speech again simply nodded and watched her cousin leave. She didn't cry. Tears were there but she fought to keep them from falling. Nothing had changed- well he may have gotten straight with her past- but he still couldn't be her cousin. She didn't know what was worse. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a big sigh as her head fell back on her shoulders, her eyes closing.

She was so tired.

Pushing herself from the counter she locked the back door Jax had left through and went back to her room her footing slightly stumbled.

Happy's eyes went straight to her as she walked into the room. The TV was on but the volume was low. He'd obviously been keeping an ear out. Been looking after her as always. She smiled.

Within a few short steps she reached the end of their bed. She scrabbled over to him and buried her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Inhaling his scent. It was calming. It made her feel safe. She needed safe. She needed him.

Happy could smell the smoke. It didn't bother him it was the fact that she was clearly wasted that did. She didn't have a drink problem but the drink could lead to the problem that she had been battling so hard to steer clear off.

He could fucking kill Jax right now.

He'd heard some of their conversation and from what he'd heard Jax was still walking away from her. He'd gotten her into this state again and he was walking away.

Happy couldn't go against his President, he couldn't force Jax to betray his old lady. But he could keep him from his girl. Keep him from driving her to this low point again.

"Hap..."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's al'right." He said unsure of what she was actually apologising for. She shook her head.

"No. I drank I promised you I wouldn't." He didn't want to call her out on that shit. Make her relaise that she could ruin all the hard work she'd done. But he decided that she had taken enough of a beating today.

"Think we can let this slide." She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.. "You a'right?" This time she nodded her head.

"I've got you. Your all I care about. Just me and you. Your all I want Hap."

Happy smirked she as clearly drunk but still it was good to know that they were at least on the same page. And Happy had to admit that he liked the thought of having her all to himself. He was hers and she wanted to be all his. He looked down at her and his eyes roamed over her as his mind wondered where he would put his crow. Because she was getting it whether she wanted it or not.


	20. Twenty

**Ok folks here's chapter twenty. First off thank you so much to all those who have taken the time to read my story, add to their favourites and review. A big shout out to NEWBORNHEART, DarkChild19, Shantigal, Jezz, Chloedancerva and GemmaTellerSoa . I love hearing your comments and I promise to PM you personally this weekend ( i finally have a weekend off Yay.)**

**This story has changed so many times since posting it. I had it all mapped out in the beginning but now it's just it's just got a life of it's own so I apologise if the updates aren't quite as frequent as both you hoped and I had hoped. I know the new series kicks off in America soon and normally I like to have these stories near finished by the time it starts. So it seems that i will be avoiding anything that might give spoilers. I don't want how this story goes to be influenced by the new series. So please if anyone does watch it please don't mention what's happening in a PM or review. I promise once this story is sorted I'll chat away with you all about the new season.**

**Anyway this is Chapter Twenty. I hope you all enjoy.**

Fractured

Chapter Twenty

Eli Roosevelt stood at the end of the hospital bed looking down at his wifes lifeless body. He walked around the bed his fingers trailing over the itchy blue hospital sheets till he was level with her stomach and his hand came to rest there. 10 weeks. Their child was 10 weeks old. They had been trying for years to conceive and it hadn't worked. The two bouts of IVF hadn't stuck either but 6 weeks ago after a week seeing her bed ridden both thinking it was just some virus making her sick and tired she took at test and the miracle had happened she was pregnant. It had been the happiest day of his life. The day he had longed for but now that had been taken away from him. His child, his wife murdered. And Roosevelt knew exactly who was to blame for all this.

Samcro.

* * *

"You look like shit."

"Thanks." Nicole didn't bother to look at him as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror. He was right she did look like shit. She felt like it to. But she had to go to work. The electric bill in the post this morning reminding her that she needed to pay her bills. Turning from the mirror her hand shot out and grabbed the dresser her legs having suddenly turned to jelly. Happy was at her side supporting her in a second. "I'm fine." She reassured pushing his hands from her as she steadied herself on her own two feet. This was just proving his point and she hated it.

"No, you ain't."

"I just need something to eat, that's all."

"You've been throwing up all morning. You ain't going to work. Call in sick." Nicole rolled her eyes he was acting like her father. It was sweet but it was also very annoying.

"I can't, we've been over this Hap I need the money." She said with a little bite stepping around him and grabbing her jacket and bag before walking down the hall to the kitchen where she grabbed herself a bottle of water out the fridge and cereal bar from the cupboard. When she turned round Happy was there- no surprise- she watched his eyes drift to the bar in her hand as if trying daring her to eat it. She took the dare. Tearing open the packing she took a big bite of the nutty cereal bar. As soon as it was in her mouth she knew that she wasn't going to keep it down for long but being the stubborn bitch that she is Nicole chewed the bar and swallowed. She took a good swig of her water to try and force the rest of it down. She stared at Happy daring him to say something. He didn't.

"Right I'm off." She came to stand in front of him and went on her tiptoes so she could kiss the side of his mouth. "See you later?" It was a question. She knew he would be sharing her bed tonight question was was he going to join before or after she was asleep.

"Yeah." She turned to leave but he pulled her back to him, his lips coming to cover hers. "Text me when your there. And text me before you leave." Nicole nodded. Gave him another chase kiss and left.

* * *

Unser stared at the pin board in front of him. Ever since the night of the attack his mind had been trying to figure out who was behind the attack. Not just his but all of the house invasions. They were connected and there was something about the beat down he had received that he didn't think was black. In fact he found blaming black all to easy.

He reached for the newspaper on his table. Read the headline. _**Sheriffs wife killed in house evasion. **_It was a casualty that should never have happened and Unser couldn't help but feel a little a little responsible. He looked back at the cork board. The answers were there and he needed to find it before there was anymore innocent blood on his hands. He pushed his glasses onto his head and rubbed his tired eyes. Staring at it wasn't helping. He decided to get himself dressed maybe go out clear his head, maybe go and see Nicole. She might be working today. He could pop to the bar take a break get a drink, maybe see if she remembered anything.

* * *

"Your late." Hallie said stating the obvious as she put the glass she was drying up to the light to check it for smear marks.

"I know, I had to pick something up." Nicole reasoned as she came round the bar pulling off her jersey zip up jacket putting it and her bag under the bar. "Mag's here yet?"

"Nope lucky for you she's running late to." Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. "But Alan's here and he's knows your late." Nicole groaned.

Alan was the head chef at Hal's. He also seemed to think he owned the place. And he seemed to have it in for Nicole. And considering that she was already on shaky ground with Mags after turning up to work with her face covered in bruises, she could really do without Alan stirring the shit about her tardiness.

"Great."

"I covered for you. Told him you had a gyno appointment." Hallie said with smirk. "Guy almost fell over his dick to get away from that conversation." Hallie looked at Nicole. She thought she had done right but Nicole wasn't smiling. "Did I do wrong?"

"No. You did good. Thank you." Nicole reached for a pad and pen her eyes barley meeting Hallie's. "Table 8?"

"Yeah." Hallie said almost as a whisper. She shook her own head and turned her attention back to drying the glasses. Sometimes she really didn't get Nicole Teller.

* * *

Unser had made a detour to the hospital before heading to Hal's. He managed to catch up with the man he had been hoping to see-Roosevelt- but he also bumped into Clay. They'd had a very interesting conversation. Clay had been very interested as to why Unser was there and that set clogs turning in Unser head.

Clay was an old friend but recently Unser had seen the man change. He'd always been hard, he'd had to be sometimes, Samcro counted on that but he'd gone to far. First killing Piney then putting the beat down on Gemma. Finding out the real truth behind JT's murder the murder he had sadly helped to cover up. Unser was going to right that wrong no matter what it took.

Starting with doing right by the people Clay had hurt. And Unser was starting to think that maybe that was more people than he had originally thought. Clay was to interested in why Unser was there, what he had been talking about to Roosevelt about and his views on the whole house evasions. Something wasn't right.

He'd tried his best not to give anything away as to what he was thinking about anything. Especially the house evasions.

Walking towards the large wooden bar Unser smiled when Nicole flashed him a big smile when she noticed him walk in.

"Hey Wayne good to see you. Beer?"

"Coffee." Nicole smirked to herself as she got him his order. "So how have you been sweetheart?"

"Good I guess." She placed the coffee with cream in front of him. She avoided his gaze and Unser didn't miss it.

"You don't look it." Nicole sighed.

"What do you know about Damien Pope?" She said finally looking at him. Unser took a sip of his coffee.

"You don't need to concern yourself with Pope sweetheart."

"Really? She arched her brow before leaning in close to him. "The guy burnt Dawn alive, threatened the same to Fawn. He's the guy behind our attack Wayne. He's responsible for Rita Roosevelts death."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah." She nodded to the paper resting on the bar beside Unser. "It's splashed all over the front page. I spoke to Jay it's sounds like the Sons are getting cosy with him. I'm worried."

"Well I don't know about that. But you know Jax. He's smart he wouldn't go into something blind. He knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, well for some reason that doesn't comfort me." Her words were quiet but Unser heard them. He felt sorry for the kid. Women always suffered at the hands of the club and their enemies. Now he felt bad about having to ask her about this.

"I want to ask you something. Bout the night we were attacked."

"What about it?" He watched her body go rigid. It made him hate himself a little more for bringing it all up with her again.

"I need to know what you remember?"

"Wayne you know yourself. They had masks on. I don't remember anything. Why are you asking about this we both know it was Pope's guys." She caught the look in his eye. The disagreement. Wayne Unser thought differently. "You don't think the attacks were Pope do you?"

"I have some theories." Nicole was about to question those theories when they were interrupted.

"Here you go." Nicole accepted the cash being handed her.

"Thanks Gogo." She didn't bother ringing it through straight away for the change because he would only insist she kept it. He had every time he'd been in the past week. She was sick of arguing with him about it. Sons were stubborn sons of bitches when they wanted to be. "Gogo have you met Ex Chief Wayne Unser."

Gogo smirked. He'd met Unser alright. He'd put the beating on the old man when they did over Clay's house. To be fair the old man had put up a fight. He was scrappy for his age but he hadn't really been a threat.

He extended his hand and the old man accepted it giving it a firm shake. Gogo didn't miss the way Unsers eyes scanned over him. Once a cop always cop. And that was just another worry.

Four days ago he had overheard a conversation taking place between the President and VP discussing their suspicions about who was behind the house evasions. Jax had smarts and Gogo didn't think it would be long before he figured who was behind those attacks, especially after last night.

It wasn't supposed to have gone down like that. They were just supposed to break in, tear the place apart maybe shake her up a little but killing her wasn't the plan and Clay had reminded all three of them that when he had stopped by this morning. Clay had told them to leave. He to knew that it wasn't going to be long before Jax found out. When that happened it was all over for all them. Especially him when Happy found out that his girls bruises were because of him. He'd be skinned alive.

His eyes found their way back to Nicole who was smiling at Unser. He started coming in because he was worried about Dougie. He was panicking about getting caught. He seemed to think that Nicole would figure them out and tell the club and then because of what they had done to her they would kill them all. Take them to the cabin in the woods to never return. Gogo had stopped listening at that point. Then Rita had happened. The kid had never meant to shoot her the gun had just misfired and the result was one dead lady and her unborn child. Dougie hadn't stay stilled all morning. He was freaking out something told him he would come here to her. Maybe do something stupid like confessing his sins to her in a hope for some sort of redemption.

Gogo couldn't let that happen.

"That's a nasty scratch." Gogo's attention went back to Unser. The old man pointed at his chest and Gogo's eyes followed. _Fucking cops. _He hated cops, even retired ones.

"What can I say croweater last night was pretty rough."

"And that's my cue." Nicole, not wanting to hear about Gogo's sex antics with a croweater took the opportunity to put his cash in the till and her tip in her bag.

"So you got lucky last night then?" Gogo stiffened. He wasn't liking being questioned like this. He was putting an end to this now before the old chief hit the mark.

"Yeap. You should try it sometime old man." Gogo clapped his hand against Unser's arm. His head turning to Nicole who was fiddling with something in her bag. "Nic see you around." Nicole looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"See ya. And thanks for the tip Gogo."

"Anytime love." He answered back with a wink.

"You okay Wayne?" Nicole asked putting her bag back down and coming to stand in front of Unser who was watching Gogo leave. "Wayne."

"Yeah..." He looked back at Nicole. "Sorry sweetheart."

"Something wrong?" Unser shook his head. He wasn't going to air his suspicions and concerns with Nicole. It wasn't fair on the girl she already had a hard time with club she didn't need to be bogged down more.

"No, everything's fine. How much do I owe for the coffee?" Nicole shook her head.

"On the house."

"You don't have to that." She waived him off.

"It's a buck fifty I think I can stretch to that."

"Your a good girl Nicole." He pointed his finger at her "Be careful okay."

"You to." Nicole did like the conversation they had just had. She had a bad feeling about it.

"I will."

* * *

Gogo walked into the kitchen to find Dougie still pacing the same piece of space he had been when he'd left. At least he was here, because that meant he hadn't done anything stupid.

"Where's Frankie?" Dougie kept pacing. "Hey shit head." Combined which his loud tone and Gogo throwing a pack of matches at his head he got Dougie's attention.

"What the fuck..."

"Where's Frankie man?"

"Getting his spec bike from T/M. He's getting ready to bail like Clay asked." Dougie answered bending down to pick up the matches that had connected with his head. He flipped it over in his fingers. _Hal's Place _was scribbledacross the front in red lettering. "What the hell are these."

"Matches asshole what the hell is your problem?" Gogo snapped back using the same tone that Dougie had just used with him.

"You've been to Hal's you've been to see her what the hell you playin' at Gogo. She ain't apart of this." Dougie had closed the gap and now had the lapels of Gogo's cut in his hands. Gogo was angry he was fed up of this kid. Pushing hard against his chest, to free himself Gogo sent Dougie stumbling backwards.

"Look you better cut this shit. I ain't doing anythin' to your little girlfriend so relax because we've got bigger things to worry about."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Ex Chief Wayne Unser. We need to call Clay. Now."

* * *

Nicole was sat in the bathroom at Hal's she ducked in there 10 minutes ago hoping to catch a breath. Happy as always was right. She shouldn't have come in today. She felt awful, tired, sick and she couldn't seem to shake the bad feeling that lay inside ever since her conversation with Unser. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and bury herself in it for days.

She stood up from the toilet and turned on the cold tap on splashing her face with water, hoping it would give her some reprieve. Pulling some of the tissue from the box attached to the wall she dabbed her face dry. Her eyes went to her bag that sat beside the toilet where she had just been sat. She sighed her hip coming to rest against the sink. Disposing the now damp tissue in the bin she reached for her bag but before she could reach inside there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute." She shouted over her shoulder gathering herself together.

"Nicole." Her head shot over her shoulder at the door.

"Dougie?" Forgetting her bag she walked over to the door unlocking it opening it up to reveal Dougie standing there his eyes looking down the long stretch of hallway before looking back at her when he realised the door had opened. Nicole didn't miss the way he was shifting from foot to foot. Something was wrong.

"Dougie." She exclaimed as he pushed her into the small bathroom. Nicole smacked his hands off her. "What the hell?"

"You've gotta listen to me."

"No I haven't got to do anything." Nicole snapped back. She was not in the mood for this.

"Yes you do." He gripped on to her arm again this time harder. "Nic something is going on I did something..." Dougie stumbled back.

Nicole feeling threatened pushed him with everything she had. She wanted to get him away from her. As soon as there was distance between them Nicole grabbed her bag and slipped out although she didn't get very far. Looking behind her to see if Dougie was following she came to a stop when she hit something. This time it was her turn to lose her footing and fall a few steps backwards. She felt a hand on her arm.

"Easy there Love." She froze. Her breath catching as she looked up at Gogo. It hit her light a freight train. She heard those words before. HEr mind flashed back to the night of the house evasion.

"Oh my god...It's you. You attack..." Nicole's words were muffled as his large hand clamped down over her mouth as he pinned her against the wall.

"You really shouldn't have said that. Now I can't let you go."


	21. Twenty One

**Hey guys, well don't panic I haven't forgotten about this story, RL is just absolute shit at the mo don't really want to bore you all with the details. So thankyou for all the adds and reviews for the last chapter. **

**Here's Chapter Twenty One. Just to let you know I can't promise when the next one will be up but I will not abandon this story. Things just might take a little longer than planned. Thank you all so much for your continued support. Enjoy...**

Fractured

Chapter Twenty One

Jax inhaled the nicotine deeply. He had gotten the call early hours that Rita Roosevelt had become another victim of the house evasions. She'd come off worse than any of the others. She'd taken a bullet to the stomach. Turned out she was pregnant. It stirred something inside of him. Maybe it was because of Abel. He had almost died because of his junkie whore of a mother. It was unlikely Rita's kid would. A bullet to the stomach, no baby could survive that, especially one that was still the size of a peanut. He ran a hand over the back of his neck.

The shit just kept coming.

He was trying so hard to keep everything a float. But he knew it was going to be a bigger battle especially with someone plotting against him.

The house evasions were to undermine him. At first he thought it was back retaliating, but Pope had promised him that he was not involved in any way and neither were the Niners he had personally made sure of that. And right now Pope's word meant a hell of a dam sight more than others.

Pope had subtly suggested that maybe he should start looking within the ranks rather than the outside.

Never would Jax think that this could be a brother, someone on the inside, but shit had changed. The brotherhood had changed- was changing. Happy had aired that fear to him a couple of days ago.

It all started with Clay ordering Tig to take Opie out behind the Clubs back. That's when they took a turn up shit creek within the ranks and it seemed that it hadn't stopped. But it was all Clay.

Everything came back to Clay. All of it. He was poison.

Last night he'd even tried to gage Nicole on Clay. Asked her what she wanted to happen to him. He'd been surprised by her answer. His mother wanted him to kill Clay so did his wife. Opie had wanted to kill him and so would the club if he brought all the truths to the table about his step fathers dirty deeds. But Nicole didn't want him to kill him. She didn't want a relationship with him but she had basically screamed at him that she didn't want Jax to do anything about it either.

He inhaled the cigarette again, holding it in until the nicotine burned his lungs.

He didn't understand her.

"Morning." Jax stubbed out his cigarette as his wife's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her lips coming to rest on his cheek in a soft kiss. He turned to face her, catching her lips. He pulled her onto his lap. She didn't fight him, even though there relationship had probably been a little strained of late.

"Morning." He mumbled looking deep into her eyes as he moved a damp piece of hair from her pretty face.

"You okay?" Tara knew the answer to that question was no. Her husband was not okay, but Tara wanted to know why.

There was a hole building between them. He was doing his best to fight it but she knew that he felt it to. This wasn't supposed be how this worked out. They were eachothers one true love-that she didn't doubt for a second-but this wasn't working. Them together in this life couldn't work. It killed her and she was sure when Jax realised it would kill him to.

Her plans for a life outside of all this were strong if not more so now that Wendy was back sniffing around Abel. All she had to do was wrap things up with Otto, get him to retract his statement against the Sons, make a plan, secure a job for herself-which Margaret was working on- and then go. Jax had stayed because of RICO, because he had been blackmailed by the Cartel. She knew Opie's death was pushing to a dark place and maybe deeper within the club but if she got them clear of Rico and had her plan the rest didn't matter. They would be free. Happy. She just needed her husband to hold on that bit longer. She couldn't lose him yet or at all if possible.

"You know you can talk me baby." Tara said soothingly as her fingers ran across his jaw.

"Lets go away for a couple of days. Tonight. We can go to the cabin." Tara's face must have shown the shock she was feeling because she was floored. But thrilled at the same time.

"Yeah..." She said practically bouncing in excitement. "I can clear my schedule." Again her excitement was clear. She knew that by the smile gracing Jax's lips. "What about the boys?"

"Mom can watch them." That was like a bucket of cold water. Tara accepted Gemma watching her kids for the afternoon but for a couple days that didn't sit well. "Neeta can help." Jax added as if sensing Tara's unwillingness.

Tara still didn't like it but the chance to be alone with the man she loved and a chance to hopefully close that hole between them she couldn't pass that up. She nodded her head and Jax pulled her in for kiss. It was hard and passionate. It made her heart ache.

"I love you Jax."

"I love you to."

* * *

Clay walked over to Frankie who was sat on his bike, his eyes scanning the area. He looked nervous and Clay had to admit this whole situation was setting him a little on edge. Bribing the Nomads to do his dirty work in undermining Jax was supposed to be fool proof, easy even but the shitheads had managed to screw it up and therefore left him vulnerable.

Clay Morrow did not like to be vulnerable.

"Where's Dougie, Gogo?" Frankie got to his feet and basically ran towards Clay. This guy was about to lose it. Another thing that set Clay on edge especially as two of them MIA.

"I don't know Clay. But we should be halfway to Mexico by now." Clay couldn't agree more with that statement. The walls were closing in. Gogo- before he had gone MIA- had called to tell him that Unser was closing in. He said the old man had spotted the scratches even making a sly comment.

Clay had seen Unser speaking to Roosevelt at the hospital. If the Sheriff had told Unser about the skin under his wife's finger nails Clay knew it wouldn't take Unser long to put two and two together especially with the hate between the two old friends at the moment. Unser would figure it was Gogo and figure what Clay was up to.

Clay needed all three nomads out of Charming fast. And if Dougie and Gogo weren't smart enough to just leave then he would make sure that they were silenced one way or another.

"Your right. You should get out of here. Leave the other two to me." Frankie nodded already edging towards his bike. "Frankie." Clay shouted making his brother turn back to him. Clay pointed a finger. "You go deep Frankie. I'll reach out when I can. You cross me though and the rest of Samcro will be the least of your problems."

Frankie nodded to the threat, swallowing the lump in his throat. Frankie knew that a threat from Clay Morrow was more like a promise. He was a man that always followed through.

Nodding in Frankie's direction Clay walked back over to the van where Juice was sat behind the drivers seat waiting for him.

"Okay let's go Juicey." The young Puerto Rican looked at him. Clay could tell there were questions that he was fighting with himself not to ask. He looked back at the windscreen but didn't turn over the engine.

"Clay..."

"Come on Juicey. This is ain't the time." Clay urged. He liked the kid, shit he didn't know where he would be without him but he still had a place and right now that place was to keep quiet. Clay smirked when the engine over turned. Juice real was a loyal SOB.

* * *

"Gogo." Dougie spoke through gritted teeth as he watched his brother pin Nicole against the wall. His had covering her mouth to stop her from screaming.

Dougie shouldn't have come here but everything was turning to shit quickly and he didn't know what to do. Their little scam was unraveling around all of them and when Gogo had come back to the house and told him about Unser Dougie knew that the shit was about to go down and something told Dougie that it would be himself, Gogo and Frankie that would be the ones hung out to dry. to face the firing squad. He'd panicked and ran to the one person he thought might be able to help him out of he hole he had dug for himself. He knew what the Sons were capable of and what they did to people who hurt their own. His best friend had died because he'd hurt Nicole. Dougie feared the same thing would happen to him. And now seeing Gogo pinning Nicole against the wall he knew he had just made matters worse, not just for himself but all of them.

"What?" Gogo snapped, his eyes not leaving Nicole who was trying to fight beneath him.

"We should just leave." Gogo said calmly as he looked back at him.

"Your right we should." Dougie eased.

"Good come on man let her go and lets get out of here."

"Oh were leaving al'right. But we ain't leaving her." He looked back at Nicole. "Can't have you running back to your Old man telling him shit that you know nothing about." He looked back at Dougie again. "She's coming with us."

"And how the hell we suppose to get her out of here. We cause a scene brother and there's gonna be Sons all over our asses, her Old man leading the charge."

"Who said anything bout a scene." He pressed himself closer against Nicole using his extra weight to make her stop fighting. He leaned in, his mouth pressing against her ear. Dougie couldn't hear what he was saying. He didn't like that.

"Now I know that your a smart bitch so this is how this is gonna work. Your gonna walk out of here with us. No screaming, no fighting us, no dramatics and you know why? Cos if you do i'll kill that little blonde bitch behind the bar and any other fucker you try and put in our way."

Gogo was right about something she was a smart bitch. Gogo wasn't making an empty threat they were in deep and a ma on the edge was a scary thing combine the man with fire arms and he could be deadly. Nicole wasn't going to risk anyone's life especially Hallie. So she nodded the best she could against Gogo's hand. He smirked throwing her a wink. It made her stomach turn.

"See no need to panic brother." Gogo remarked cockily at Dougie as he pushed himself away from Nicole. His hand moving from her mouth but his one hand staying wrapped around her upper arm as he peeled away from the wall he had had her pinned to. "Lets go." Gogo started walking dragging Nicole with him. He stopped when he realised that he couldn't hear footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulders. "You comin'"

"Fine."

* * *

Jax backed his bike into the formation. He spotted Bobby walking from the garages to meet him. The older VP didn't look happy. Jax couldn't suppress the roll of his eyes behind his dark glasses. _What now? _Was all that he could think. He cocked his head in Bobby's direction.

"What is it?" Jax asked as he unclipped his helmet. _Might as well get straight to the point. _He thought. He hung his helmet on the handlebars of his bike. His hand coming up to run of his greased back hair.

"Just had a phone call from Unser." Bobby answered coming to take a stand by Jax's bike. "Said he tried callin' you."Jax nodded.

"I was busy." Jax lied a little. He wasn't about to tell his VP that he was bedding his wife out guilt because of what he was doing, what he had and that he had betrayed her by seeking solace in his cousin who was the last person on earth Tara would want him to turn to. "What did he want?" Jax watched as Bobby eyes drifted to the T/M gates as the van pulled in-Juice behind the wheel.

"We take this somewhere a little more private." Jax nodded. He couldn't agree more with that. As he swung a leg over his bike and started following Bobby to the garage office he looked back over his shoulder as Juice dismounted from the van, Clay coming from round the passenger side to meet him. The three of them exchanged looks, Jax throwing in a nod in acknowledgement before continuing his was into the office.

That new relationship was just another worry.

"So." Jax encouraged making sure he closed the door behind him. He pulled out a pack of smokes from the inside of his cut. Lighting it as soon as it touched his lips. He took a seat on the couch as Bobby lent against the desk.

"He has ideas bout who's behind the house evasions. "

"Yeah." Jax's interest peaked. Any help he could get on figuring out all this shit was welcomed especially from a source like Unser. He trusted the old guy like he trusted he had trusted his step father a long time ago. "What?" Jax asked after taking a hit of his cigarette.

Bobby who was normally so calm and the voice of reason looked unnerved. His hand ran down his salt and peppered beard. His head shook lightly like the words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat.

"What?" Jax repeated growing a little worried.

"He spotted some narley scratches on Gogo's chest."

"So?" Jax didn't get the connection.

"Rita managed to get a hit on one of the attackers. Scratched his chest."

"Shit..." Jax blew out a breath. He didn't know that part. He buried his head in his hands. His thumbs forcing the pressure from his brows. His life was one big headache. "Nomads."

"Yeah. Makes sense. Attacks started bout a week before they were voted in."

"Yeah and we all know who was backing them." Jax mumbled leaning back in against the sofa.

"Clay?" Jax knew it was a question. Bobby and Clay went way back, him trying to accept that Clay was behind this- because now Jax knew with absolute certainty he was- was hard. _If only he knew the whole truth_. Jax didn't hate Bobby for it though. How could he.

"Who else."

"Jax I know the hate between you, after what he did to Gem..."

"This has nothing to do with my mother." Jax stood in anger. He took another hit before turning to look at Bobby. "Look maybe your right maybe this isn't Clay maybe it isn't the nomads but we need to know. Get them in we'll apply pressure, let them think were getting close. If they are behind this they'll slip up right..."

"Yeah." Jax nodded glad that his VP was on board.

"Maybe get Unser involved. Where was he when he caught sight of the scratches on Gogo's chest?" Bobby dropped his head. That was not a good sign. "What now?"

"Unser ran into him a Hal's." Jax tensed. "He said the way Gogo and Nic were actin' it wasn't the first time he'd been there."

"Shit." Jax actually felt his heart pound a little faster. He was worried and even if he wanted to fight it he couldn't . "Al'right give her call...Bobby..."

"I tried she ain't answerin' her cell."

"Then call the god damn bar." Jax shouted. He didn't mean to but he couldn't stop himself the anger was growing inside.

"I did. Nothin'" Bobby admitted his eyes dropping from Jax's.

"Fuck." Jax shook his head and pried open the office door, flicking the dead butt to the ground as he strode over to his bike. Bobby was hot on his heels.

Jax didn't bother to argue that he could do this alone. All he was concerned about that was Nicole's safety.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Nicole asked as she was practically dragged towards the parking lot by Gogo.

She was beyond pissed. Not that she was surprised. She was on here last warning with Mag's so walking out mid shift wasn't the best of ideas but Nicole had no choice she was doing it to save all their lives. Not that she could say that, nor could she change her mind when Mag's had given her the ultimatum _You walk out that door now don't you dare walk back through it. You leave your done here. _All she could do was keep walking. She hated Gogo right now for making her lose her one slice of independence.

When Gogo didn't answer she realised that he didn't actually have a plan. _Fucking great. _

"You don't have a plan do you?"

"Oh I have a plan sweetheart." He bit back throwing her against the passenger door of her truck. "Keys?" Nicole shook her head. "Fine." He went to grab her bag off her but Nicole stopped him pulling her bag back against her chest. She buried her hand in and grabbed her keys.

"Here."

"Get in." Nicole started to get it but was forced the rest of the way Gogo. He was really pissing her off.

"What are we doin' man?" Dougie asked.

"We need money right?" Dougie nodded. "And we need a safe way out of here right?" Dougie nodded again. "That gnash in there..." He thumbed back to the cab where Nicole was sat. "... is the answer to all that. Now you can either grow a pair and get over your little crush or get killed options yours brother." The sarcasm when he said brother didn't go un-missed by Dougie.

Dougie thought about it. His eyes going to Nicole. He ran a hand across the back of his neck. When Gogo put his options in those terms he knew which one he'd rather.

"Kill or be killed right brother?" Gogo smiled slapping his hand against Dougies bicep that was crossed over his chest.

"I knew you'd make the right choice."

"So this money. She probably ain't got shit."

"No your right but her new step daddy does." Dougie was confused and clearly Gogo noticed. "Perks of a fucked up family. Just follow me you'll soon catch on." Gogo gave a wink and walked around the truck and slid into the drivers side.

* * *

Jax and Bobby pulled up outside Hal's they could see the place was busy through the windows. Jax was taking that as a good sign and it seemed so did Bobby.

"Probably explains why she didn't answer."

"Yeah."

Pushing open the doors, Jax looked around trying to locate his cousin he couldn't see her, his eyes did however meet Mag's the owner. She looked pissed- it eased a second as she placed two plates in front of a couple of patrons. She smiled, told them to enjoy their food but as soon as her her greying blue eyes returned to his she became pissed again.

"Not here." Mag's stated turning on her heels and heading for the back. Jax looked over his shoulder at Bobby. His brows raising. Jax had to admit, the plump woman in her late 50's was actually scaring him right now.

"Check the back." Bobby nodded as Jax followed the scary woman into the back. He threw a tight lipped smile at the blonde behind the bar, Hallie doing the same.

"Mag I w..." Jax got cut off.

"Jackson, now I play the game I kick your club the grand a month for protection hell I even gave your cousin a god damn job but I draw the line at you lot waltzing in here pulling my staff out mid shift. I mean you see the place it's packed..."

"What do you mean us lot. Where's Nicole."

"She walked out of here bout an hour ago with two of your lot. She's done here Jax. First the bruises now this...I like her, she's a good girl but she's done here. I didn't sign up for this bullshit. I have a business to run..."

"And so do I." Jax spat through gritted teeth. He'd listened to enough. He was almost beside himself when Mag's had told him that Nicole had walked out of here with two of his brothers- Gogo, Dougie or Frankie probably- then he had to listen to her try and lecture him. She showed no respect and Jax was sick of being used, walked all over. He'd had enough. "Your payment just went up 500." He registered the disbelief on her old but pretty face and turned to leave only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked down at the hand and then at her.

"You can't do that. I don't..." Jax removed her hand, squeezing harder than he probably should have as he pulled her close. He was passed caring.

"Remember who your talking to." Jax whispered threatening. He was glad to see the fear register.

"I'm sorry Jax." He let go of her hand giving her a push.

He thought about delivering another threat but the door swung open and Bobby walked in. Jax could see him looking between the pair. He never said anything though and in Jaxs eyes that was the right move because he was not in the mood.

"Her trucks gone. There's a bike though, looks like Gogo's." Bobby said as the two of them reached their own bikes.

"Mag's said Nic walked out of here with two guy's bout an hour ago. My guess it wasn't willingly. Fuck." Jax ran a hand over his face.

"This is all backing up Unsers theory."

"I know." Bobby shook his head he never thought he'd see the day a brother would betray a brother, let alone bring women into it. Son's did not go after innocents and in this scenario Nicole, Rita they were innocents. And those innocents had a sheriff for a husband and a man who went by the name of Killah as an Old Man. These Nomads sure knew how to pick them.

"We're gonna have to take this the table."

"Yeah." Jax knew that they had no choice but to do that.

"And were gonna have to tell Hap." Jax looked up at Bobby. _Fuck. _Happy. This mess was about to get a whole lot messier.


End file.
